Idunn In The Storm
by QueenElsaTheFab
Summary: When King Adgar and Queen Idunn's boat crashes near the shores of Corona, Idunn's injured figure is discovered floating near the crash. Wounded from the crash, will familiar help come?
1. Adgar's Noble Sacrifice

"ADGAR!" Idunn yelled desperately over the howling wind. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Adgar called, giving her hand a squeeze.

The wind howled, as the ship started to creak.

"I LOVE YOU!" Idunn yelled. "We'll make it somewhere together! I prom-AHHH!" Idunn screamed as the boat began to capsize. There was only a small hole now, getting smaller and small as the boat creaked.

"We'll never make it!" Idunn gasped and held onto Adgar's hand.

"We won't…but you will." Adgar said.

"W-what?" Idunn stammered. "What do you mean?" The creaking grew louder and louder. Idunn looked desperately at Adgar through the darkness.

"Idunn, my love, if you make it back to Arendelle, tell the girls I love them." Adgar inhaled deeply and gave Idunn a mighty push from behind.

The impact sent her flying outside the ship and onto a nearby plank of wood. The remains of the ship collapsed, crushing Adgar to death. One of the sails broke off and large bits of wood flew everywhere. Idunn shielded her head, but without thinking, her chest was exposed.

A long piece of wood struck her in the left side of her chest. It penetrated through the silk fabric of her dress and through her pale skin. Grimacing in agony, she held her head up to the sky and let out a mournful scream, wet tears streaming down her cheeks.

"ADGARRRRRR!"

The scream only aggravated her body more. Idunn began to choke as she coughed up blood. It appeared as a puddle in her hands, frightening her to no end.

Idunn gripped the small plank of wood tightly beneath her as her vision blurred. She watched helplessly as Adgar's body floated more and more far away. How she longed for her to have died and he have lived! Her sweet, sweet Adgar.

"Adgar…." She whispered. Her chest ached as she let the plaguing darkness engulf her. This was it. She was ready to die.

Then everything went black.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Shouting. Touched. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Karl keep going! We have no idea how long she was unconscious!"

Otto gripped his fishing net tightly. He had heard of 'Catch of The Day' But the catch of the day being a person? Not exactly heard of. He leaned to take a closer look at Idunn's unconscious and injured figure.

"Crocuses… hmm… seems familiar." He leaned in closer, peering at Idunn's blood stained dress. "Where have I seen that hair and eye colour before? And the face shape…."

Wilhelm, the captain, gave him a smack over the head. "You dingbat! She looks like Queen Arianna. How old are you, ten? She must be her sister, Queen Idunn of Arendelle!"

Otto rubbed his head. "She looks pretty beat up. And she really needs a haircut."

Wilhelm slapped him too. "Not a hairdresser, a doctor! To the castle!"

Idunn felt large hands thumping on her chest as her eyes fluttered open, blood still dripping from her mouth like a leaky tap. She gasped out for air, her hands slapping down onto the hard deck of the small wooden fishing boat.

"She's awake!" Karl announced. "Heh, not bad. I should quit fishing and become a doctor."

"Ad…gar….husband…..in….sea…..take….me…..sister…..castlll…..e" Idunn slurred between gasps.

Karl pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and began to mop up Idunn's bloody mouth.

"It's all under control." Karl smiled. "We're got you." He wrapped her in a blanket and then wrapped a bandage around the wood stuck in Idunn's chest. He lay her back down on the deck as they approached the castle. He kneeled next to her, rubbing her back to keep her warm.


	2. Rescue And Familiar Hope

Idunn's head ached. She was too weak to thank Karl for his kindness. She held onto Karl's hand. Her slender, royal hand was almost the complete opposite of his hard, solid, Karl's fisherman hand. Idunn closed her eyes. She thought about her daughters. Her sweet sweet golden child, Elsa, and her small child, Anna. She wondered if Elsa had finally learnt to control her powers, and if Anna was able to see her sister again.

"Do you know where you are?" Karl asked, breaking the silence

Idunn looked up at him. Too weak to speak, she grabbed an extra map and quill from Karl's lower pocket and began to write on the back of it.

' _Corona. My sister is the queen. Take me there'_

Karl squeezed her hand, understanding immediately. "We're almost there"

"Land Ho!" Wilhelm said.

Karl tried to pick up Idunn, who began to scream in pain.

"Oh shoot." He muttered, placing her on a cloth stretcher.

All Idunn was able to do was scream Adgar's name in complete and utter agony. Even Karl couldn't calm her down. Hysteria seemed to overcome her as the pain spread through her body like a thousand knives stabbing violently over and over. Her vision plummeted once again into darkness, and she fell limp against the stretcher.

Karl sighed heavily. "Get better, my queen." He said as gently tucked a clean hankerchief into her dress pocket. They began to carry her to the Corona castle, heading for the castle infirmary.

"CODE CRIMSON! CODE CRIMSON! BOAT TRAUMA COMING THROUGH! MOVE! MOVE!"

Air blew gently against Idunn's face as she felt herself rapidly being pushed along a long and elegant hallway on a gurney. She didn't recognise anyone pushing her. She felt around her face. Her neat, brown hair had been pulled out, and there now was an oxygen mask attached to her face.

" _Air….sweet sweet air."_ Idunn thought.

Idunn looked down. Her body was covered in a long, white blanket and her legs and arms bandaged, stained bright red. Her stockings and shoes had been removed and were now being carried in a bag that hung on one of the bed rails.

Idunn was pushed into a large, white ward. She looked up. CORONA CASTLE INFIRMARY the sign read. Luckily Idunn had learnt to read upside down. She groaned, trying to at least get some attention from the people pushing her. Down the hallway, she recognised someone through her blurry vision. They seemed extremely familiar. They even looked like her. Was it her? Was she dead? Was this all a hallucination?

"Hello?" Idunn called softly. The figure began to run towards her in a mad rush. Idunn could hear their heavy, loud, and rapid breathing from where she was lying. Idunn's bed was pushed into a cubicle and immediately was surrounded by medical staff. She groaned out Adgar's name…and that's when the mysterious figure pulled open the curtain.

"IDUNN?!"

Idunn gasped loudly. "ARIANNA?!" Her dear, almost forgotten sister. She hadn't seen her for six long years, and this really wasn't the best of reunions. Idunn was lost for words. The past events were too much for Idunn to take in. Her face scrunched up and she began to sob uncontrollably. She was just in too much pain, emotionally and physically.

Arianna immediately ran over. "Dear sister! I'm here." She began to plant kisses on Idunn's forehead and cheeks and gently stroked Idunn's hair. Arianna gently lifted up the blanket to have a look at her injuries. Her dress was covered in holes and there was blood everywhere. A giant hole in her dress surrounded the plank of wood. Arianna gasped and squeezed Idunn's hand.

"Will she live, Doctor?" Arianna asked, clutching onto Idunn's hand for dear life. Idunn squeezed harder. Idunn looked the doctor up and down. He looked very similar to her own Royal Physician, back in Arendelle, Dr. Arthur Sanderson, who was often nicknamed 'Stinky'.

"You look like…S-Stinky." Idunn said

Arianna looked very confused. The doctor did too, then tilted his head.

"You….mean Stinky Sanderson? Like THE Stinky Sanderson?" He asked

Idunn nodded.

"Well of COURSE I do! I'm his BROTHER! I'm Harold Sanderson. I moved to Corona shortly after meeting my wife while I was on holidays here."

"Oh, well that explains it." Idunns smiled.

Harold peered at Idunn. He pulled her bloodied dress down slightly to place his stethoscope gently on her back.

Idunn inhaled, but her face scrunched up as she suddenly gasped and began to throw up blood, all over the sheets.

Harold's face immediately turned serious. "Her lungs are filling up with fluid as a defence against the plank of wood that is stuck. If we do not operate within six hours, her lungs will surely fill up completely, and eventually leading to respiratory failure, followed by death."

There were loud gasps that echoed throughout the room.

 **(Code Crimson is a medical word to signify that the patient has lost a large amount of blood)**

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	3. Golden Healing

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)**

"Then we have no time to lose!" Arianna said. She immediately started to unzip Idunn's dress to put the hospital gown on her.

"Still not asking permission to undress me? I see." Idunn giggled.

Arianna looked up and smirked. 'So, I see nothing's changed."

Harold left to quickly change into his surgical gear while the nurses prepped Idunn for surgery. They filled up fresh IV's and pulled Idunn's dress off to change her to a hospital gown. Arianna cut a hole in the gown so that the wood piece could stick out but Idunn could still wear the gown properly. The wood was covered in blood and Karl's handkerchief was left in Idunn's dress pocket. Idunn peered at it with a smile. She would have liked to meet him properly later.

Arianna interrupted Idunn's deep thoughts. "Something on your mind?" She asked.

Idunn stared at the handkerchief. "We should think about buying fish. Especially from Boat….forty seven." Idunn said.

"Boat forty seven?" Arianna asked. "Isn't that Captain Wilhelm's boat?" Arianna asked.

Idunn nodded weakly. "I am here because of them. You should reward them, most importantly Karl." Idunn lay back against the bed, launching into another coughing fit. More blood poured out of her mouth. It seemed never-ending. Idunn tried to speak, but the coughs were dominant. She began to turn blue in the face.

"IDUNN!" Arianna gasped. "Idunn!" She turned to her husband, King Fredric, who had just arrived.

Idunn tried to bow her head slightly as a sign of respect to the king, even between the blood pouring into her hands and the non-stop coughing.

"At ease, love." Fredric said gently, pushing Idunn's head back to the original position. He held her head up, despite her continuous coughing not to mention the blood now seeping down his hands.

It was too much for Idunn. Much to Arianna's horror, Idunn eyes began to roll back into her head and she dropped unconscious against the pillow, barely taking in air.

Arianna and Fredric looked at each other in shock. Arianna rested her hand on Idunn's chest. Her breathing was staggered. Her heartbeat was irregular. It was obvious that these moments would be the difference between her joining Adgar, or someday being able to join her girls.

"W-We need Rapunzel. We have no flower, like during her birth, but we have our daughter, and she may be the only thing standing between Idunn and death." Arianna said

"There is no way we can use Rapunzel to fully heal her! Her powers I'm sure cannot reach that type of power!" Fredric said.

"Any healing is better than no healing! Would you let my sister die, Fred?!"

"Of course not, my bärchen." (little bear in German) Fredric replied.

Just then, Rapunzel raced through the door, her once brown hair had magically grown back to a normal sized blonde hairdo.

"Father, you summoned me?"

Fredric said nothing, he motioned towards the unconscious Idunn, which was enough of an explanation for Rapunzel.

Rapunzel's eyes widened. She hadn't see her Aunt Idunn for three years, and this definitely wasn't how she expected the reunion to go. Rapunzel climbed onto the blood stained bed. She sat next to Idunn and with her mother's help, rolled Idunn over so she could properly wrap the hair under the queen. Rapunzel took one last look at her mother and her aunt before closing her eyes and singing:

" _Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine."_

A glowing light stretched through Rapunzel's hair while everyone stared on in anticipation.

Fredric held tightly onto Arianna's hand. "We can only hope and pray." He said, looking deeply into her worried eyes.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	4. Surgery

Idunn suddenly let out a series of coughs followed by two wheezes. Arianna began to sob violently and held tightly onto Idunn.

"H-hi." Idunn said.

Arianna lifted up the blanket. The swelling on Idunn's chest had significantly gone down, and she could now breathe a little better, but in no way was she cured.

"I-I tried my hardest." Rapunzel said, attempting to hold back tears, her voice cracking.

"And sometimes, your hardest is just enough." Arianna replied with a smile, rubbing her daughter's back gently.

Harold ran back into the room in his surgical gear. "Did I miss anything?" he asked innocently.

The king stared back at him, stoned faced. Harold tried to smile innocently, then turned to his nurses. "Are we ready?" He asked his team, which included his nurses and assistant surgeons.

"We're ready, Herr Doktor." Nurse Violetta replied with a nod. Arianna turned to Idunn.

"Please be strong for me, my love. I love you." Arianna closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Idunn's. Even with her minimal strength, Idunn managed to kiss back. She began to cry as well.

"Shhhh, my love, it's never a goodbye, it's a see you later. I'll see you soon, I promise. I'll be right here, like always." Arianna said. Idunn gave the nod of approval to Harold.

With Idunn clutching her sister's hand tightly, Harold began to switch the bed brakes off and turned the bed to the operating room.

Idunn felt Arianna's hands slowly leave hers as they reached the double doors. Idunn held her hand out as a sign of 'Come back….' Arianna did the same.

"I love you." She mouthed. With a soft bang, the double doors of the operating shut behind Idunn as she was wheeled in. Idunn gripped the wood in her chest. Her head turned as she looked around. She had never needed surgery before, so it was fair to say that she was rather anxious and clueless as to what actually happened in that room.

With the assistance of the nurses, Idunn was transferred to the operating table. She felt the cool air of the operating room and the cold feel of the operating table against her arms and neck. Idunn shivered, her nipples going hard against the wires on her chest. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to forget about where she was. She could hear the nurses and doctors fussing over her and attaching her to various things. Idunn was uncomfortable, but she pretended that it was only Elsa and Anna touching her. Idunn shifted on the table and let her thoughts run wild.

 _My golden child and sweet sweet small child. All alone, my poor poor babies. I'm sure Elsa cant control her p-_

"You're going to have to start counting down, Your Majesty." Harold said, placing the mask over her face and interrupting her thoughts.

Each second she counted down seem to last a life time. Tears fell down her cheeks. Her head was filled to the brim with flashbacks.

"Ten…"

 _ **She's ice cold…**_

"Nine."

 _ **It's getting stronger...**_

" _Eight."_

 _ **See you in two weeks….**_

"Seven."

 _ **You'll be fine, Elsa.**_

"Six."

" **Born with the power…or cursed?"**

"Five."

 _ **Fear will be your enemy**_

"Four."

 _ **Stop, don't touch me, I don't want to hurt you!**_

"Three."  
 _ **We will keep her powers hidden from everyone…**_

"Two."

 _ **Including Anna.**_

"One."

 _ **Do you have to go…?**_

Idunn's eyes began to roll slowly into her head and her world went blurry. Would this be her last day on earth? Even she didn't know. Her arms and legs went limp against the table. The moment of truth had finally arrived. Idunn's felt herself go into a dream-like state and imagined her sweet sweet, Adgar, as simply a fragment of her imagination. Dream-like Adgar had a beautiful golden halo on his head and fluffy white wings. He was dressed in a pure white toga, and golden sandals on his feet.

"My beautiful wife. My gorgeous gorgeous wife."

"Don't tease me! You're a fragment of my imagination!" Idunn giggled

Adgar playfully flicked her hair up and held her against him.

"I miss you already. How will I ever get through this on my own? It's not like a scratched knee that heals in two days, I'm in the middle of a major surgery. I can't do it, Adgar."

Adgar cupped her cheek into his hand. "Oh my love, you survived two childbirths, you were ill many times, yet you are still standing. You passed the others, and this too shall pass. I love you Idunn. I know you can do it. I know our fates will not cross again until you leave this earth, but please remember, I am watching over you…..always." He began to fade backwards into white fluffy clouds.

"ADGAR YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NO! NO!" Idunn yelled, holding tightly onto his arm. Adgar gently pulled further and further away from his wife. Idunn grew into her hysterics, tears rolling down her face.

"Always…..with…..you…." Adgar said as he faded away. His voice echoed in Idunn ears. She screamed and flicked her head back. She screamed his name until she had no voice left. She threw herself on the ground as she faded back into the world of unconsciousness

Several hours passed. No word from Adgar…..


	5. Dear Sister

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Idunn awoke to someone gently kissing her forehead. She could feel the soft kisses against her hot skin and she was safely tucked under the blanket. She had a pair of bloomers to cover her bottom half but her top half had to be exposed under the blanket to ensure that her new scar had the ability to breathe. She had a long scar that stretched from the top of her left breast to the bottom of her right ribcage and the wood was obviously gone. It was bandaged, and the wires were still there. Various IV's were inserted into her arm. Idunn's visioned cleared and she noticed a very worried Arianna staring back at her at the end of the bed.

"OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OKAY!" Arianna yelled loudly and gently squeezed Idunn tightly. "How do you feel?"

Idunn tried to speak, but she didn't really feel all there. She felt rather funny, almost loopy.

"BANANA!" Idunn replied.

Ariana looked deeply confused. "Banana? OH! You must be hungry!"

Idunn looked down. She pulled at the wires and the oxygen pipes, curious as to where they were coming from.

"No no!" Arianna said, wrapping her soft hands around Idunn's. "Don't touch those. They're helping you."

Idunn looked up at Arianna, then poked her in the chest. "BOOBS! BOOOOBS! HAHA!"

Arianna looked horrified. "Idunn! This isn't what Mama taught us!" She went red in the face and stormed over to Harold, who was simply sipping some tea at the nurse's station.

"Oh! Hello Your Majesty! Have you seen your sister yet?" Harold asked

"Yes! And she's gone completely MAD! What did you DO to HER?!" Arianna demanded, her face going even more red with anger.

"Appppplllleeeee treeeeee, appplleeee treeeeeee! My golden apple treeeeeeeee." Idunn slurred and sang from her bed.

"My point exactly." Arianna folded her arms across her chest.

"Well….the pain relief and anaesthetic can…make her a bit loopy. But she's probably starving, so give her something light." Harold said.

Arianna glared at the doctor as she walked away. Don't mess with royalty.

The cook had brought Idunn some fresh chicken broth. Idunn stared at it blankly and flicked the spoon back and forth against the bowl.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She squealed.

"No no, my love!" Arianna said, putting her soft hand over Idunn's. Idunn looked up at Arianna with puppy eyes. "Here, I'll feed you. Put the spoon down. No, not in your hair, on the table."

Idunn looked at her blankly, opening and closing her mouth automatically as the spoon approached her face.

"Come on, my love. You must come back to me. You're my sister and I love you." Arianna said

"Sis…..ter." Idunn repeated. "Sister!" Idunn nodded her head. "Hi!"

"IDUNN!" Arianna hugged her sister tightly. "You're back! How are you?" 

"I'm…..I'm in pain."

Arianna screamed loudly, obviously concerned for her sister. "HAROLD! SHE'S IN PAIN!"

Harold sipped his tea sassily once more. "Well we DID have to OPEN UP HER CHEST and pull out a whole plank of wood!"

Idunn giggled, understanding her concern. "Relax, Ari. It's okay. I'm fine."

Arianna held tightly onto Idunn's hand as she continued feeding Idunn the soup. They made direct eye contact and Idunn playfully squeezed her sister's cheeks.

"How's the food?" Ariannna asked.

Idunn held up a thumb up just as there was sudden knock at the infirmary door. Rapunzel entered the room with a curtsey. She had a large bouquet of sunflowers in her hands. "Hello, Aunt Idunn." Rapunzel said

Idunn turned to the doorway. "Hello love."

Rapunzel inhaled deeply. She really didn't know her aunt well, and only had properly met her twice and other than that she had only communicated in letters. Rapunzel inhaled again and began to step towards Idunn's bedside.

"Hello Aunt Idunn, How are you?"

"I'm okay, Rapunzel. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I went to the garden and picked some flowers for you. I hope that was alright." Rapunzel held up the flowers.

"Of course! Thank you! That's very kind of you!" Idunn said as she inhaled the smell of the sweet flowers. She then requested for a maid to bring a vase of water for the flowers

Rapunzel stood awkwardly next to the bed. Idunn reached for her and squeezed her hand tightly. Rapunzel smiled.

"I love you Aunt Idunn."

"I love you too." Idunn sighed, putting a hand on her own chest under the blanket.

 _Ka-Thunk. Ka-Thunk thunk thunk. Ka-thunk….Thunk."_

Idunn's eyes widened. Was that her HER heartbeat? It couldn't be. She knew she had no genetic heart disorders or anything like that.

Rapidly, she grabbed Harold's stethoscope, which was still hanging on the railing of her bed. She pulled it into her ears and placed the other end on her chest…

And then she fainted.

 **(Poor Idunn! That's it for this chapter, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	6. Recovery Takes Patience

**(Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! Now taking suggestions for the story!)**

Idunn woke to a cool cloth being pressed against her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open to stare back at Harold, Arianna and Rapunzel.

"So, you found your new surprise!" Harold tried to stay positive.

"New surprise… NEW SURPRISE?!" Idunn yelled. "I'LL GIVE YOU A NEW SURPRISE YOU KRONIDIOT!" Idunn grabbed 'The Corona Times' newspaper and whacked Harold over the head several times. "KRONIDIOT! KRONIDIOT! KRONIDIOT!" (Kronidiot is King of Idiots in Norwegian)

"Ow..Ow…Your Majesty I do believe there is another way to solve this-OW!" Harold said.

Arianna gently lowered Idunn's hand.

"Your Majesty, please try to understand…your heart was too weak for a valve replacement." Harold said, adjusting the stethoscope earpieces so he could hear Idunn's heart for himself.

Idunn glared at him during the whole examination. "I sound like a drum! What have you done to me?!"

"Shoosh! I'm trying to listennnn!" He looked at his new stethoscope. "Cutie, I'm gonna keep you." Harold said. Idunn lifted up her newspaper arm and whacked him over the head again for good luck.

"Your Majesty, our main priority was to stop the fluid build-up in your lungs, not fix your heart rhythm. Believe me, it was much worse in the operating room."

Idunn looked shocked. "Is there a cure, Doctor?"

"You…. You wouldn't be a suitable candidate for the surgery at the moment, Your Majesty." Harold said quietly.

"What in the name of Odin is THAT supposed to mean?!" Idunn blurted out, throwing the newspaper directly at Harold's face.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!? During the surgery, my team and I discovered that the wood penetrated a valve in your heart. Your four heart chambers are out of sync in rhythm and because you were losing so much blood so quickly, we decided you were too weak for us to continue with a heart valve replacement. I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but for the moment, we cannot cure your condition."

Idunn couldn't believe it. First Adgar, then her heart. Could things get any worse?! Idunn began to sob uncontrollably. Nothing could save her now. She knew she was doomed. Elsa and Anna would most likely think she was dead and gone, and there was nothing she could do.

All Arianna could do was hold Idunn close to her heart as she sobbed hysterically. She felt completely helpless. 

"Oh, Meine liebe Schwester!" (my dear sister) Arianna said as she stroked Idunn's hair gently.

"I want…I want to return… to Arendelle." Idunn sniffed.

Arianna looked heartbroken and stared back at her husband. No one wanted to break the news.

"Your Majesty, I do apologise, but even if we started intense treatment immediately, your recovery period would still be around three years. You must remember that you were very close to dying. We all knew you fought hard in the operating room, but we must take things slow. Life isn't all about rushing towards recovery, its one step at a time. You may also experience regular dizzy spells, heart palpitations and shortness of breath, so we can't rush. Until you are well enough, you'll need to be on regular pills. If not, your life may be in danger. I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be for now."

Idunn grew frustrated. This just wasn't fair. She grabbed several wires off her chest and threw them across the bed. The machine flat lined as some wires now weren't connected and all the nurses looked at her. Idunn tried to get out of bed, straining the IV lines and oxygen pipes. Idunn edged forward and began to tip forward.

" _Too far! Too Far!"_ Idunn thought as she fell out of bed and onto the hard infirmary floor.

"IDUNN!" Arianna yelled. The nurses and Harold rushed to her aid. Arianna picked her up and put her back in bed. Arianna lifted up the blanket so Harold could put the wires back on her chest. Harold did a quick examination to make sure she was alright. Idunn sniffed and held onto Arianna's hand.

"Bad idea, my love. It'll only hurt you more."

Idunn looked away. She couldn't bare to look at her sister after doing something so stupid and irresponsible. Her mother would be disgusted. After all, it was not something mother had taught the girls. Arianna lay her back, planting small kisses on Idunn's head.

"Maybe walk in a few days my love, but not now, for now you must stay in bed…." Arianna crawled into Idunn's bed, cautious of any tubes and wires connected to her dear sister. She snuggled right up to Idunn and gently put her head on her chest, rubbing Idunn's back as gently as she could.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated)**


	7. Sleepy Comfort

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Arianna and Idunn fell asleep against each other. Idunn snuggled up against the warmth of her sister, the sound her sister's ordinary heartbeat thumping against her ear

"I want to recover." Idunn mumbled. "I want to go outside… free of tubes." 

"You will, my love. In time. Sleep now." Arianna said back.

The only sound that could be heard now in the infirmary was Idunn's and Arianna's synchronised breathing, and the soft beeping of Idunn's heart monitor.

Rapunzel sat quietly in the chair next to the bed, painting in her journal on the table in front of her. She was relieved that her aunt was finally resting, but she longed to know more about her and especially about her children.

King Fredric re-entered the room. Seeing his wife and his sister in law peacefully resting washed a sense of relief over him. He gently planted a kiss on his wife's cheek and took a seat next to Rapunzel.

"What a day, hm?" Fredric said to his daughter, leaning back in the chair. He placed his hand over her hand.

Rapunzel looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "It breaks my heart to see Mama so upset. She's done nothing today but cry or comforting her sobbing sister." She turned to Idunn, who was finally peacefully sleeping.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Rapunzel sighed heavily.

"Arianna and Harold will help her, I'm sure." The king replied.

"I've been back for such a short time I feel like I barely know Aunt Idunn. She's almost like a stranger to me."

Rapunzel looked down at her painting of her mother and Idunn. She tried to imagine what Idunn looked like when she was healthy. Less pale and more colour to her skin, most definitely, and of course without any tubes or wires attached.

"Harold said her recovery period would be around three years, so that's plenty of time to get to know her and even ask about your cousins. She won't be in bed for three years straight, so you'll be able to go to the village with her. Maybe even paint with her. She'll get her strength soon, I'm sure. She seems like a strong, young woman like her sister."

Idunn shifted in her sleep, moaning out Adgar's name, over and over.

"Mmmmmmm…Adgar, Adgar, Adgar." She moaned out mournfully,

Arianna rubbed her sister's back, gently pulling Idunn closer, careful not to dislodge any tubes attached to her poor sister. "It's alright. You're safe, my love. Everything will be alright." Arianna caressed her sister's cheek and rocked her gently back and forth, just like their mother used to.

Idunn screamed, holding onto her sister tightly. The events of the day were very fresh in her head, and still very traumatising.

"Boat….boat…boat! BOAT!" Idunn stammered, terrified and shaking. The monitor began to beep rapidly above them.

Arianna kissed Idunn's forehead. "Calm down, my love. You're not on a boat anymore. You're not even near the docks. You're here, and nothing can hurt you. Everyone here just wants you better. I won't leave you for a moment, and you won't wake up on a boat. You'll wake up in my arms, just as I like it. You don't need to worry about a thing, my love."

Idunn yawned and she buried her head in Arianna's chest. "Mm…"

Arianna reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Chocolate?" She offered to Idunn.

Idunn took the chocolate graciously and broke it in half, handing the other half to Arianna. Arianna helped Idunn take off her oxygen mask so she could eat the chocolate, then placed it back on her sister's face.

"You know, you still look beautiful, even with an oxygen mask on." Arianna smiled.

Idunn giggled behind the mask. "I love you, a lot. Thank you for taking me in…even if I was unconscious at the time."

Arianna hugged Idunn. "Of course, my love. I was hysterical with worry when the fishermen brought you to the castle. I was screaming for Harold, following the gurney as they raced you down the hall. I didn't realise how injured you were until I pulled opened the curtain and saw the doctors working on you. Oh Idunn, you wouldn't believe how worried I was." Tears formed in Arianna's eyes. "I couldn't imagine a life without you. I love you so much. You look better now than before the operation. I spent most of the time that you were in the operating room sitting in the chair Fredric is in right now hysterically sobbing. I couldn't bear to lose you, and I was so worried watching you unable to breathe."

"I can breathe much better now, and I'm here to stay." Idunn pressed Arianna's head to her chest and inhaled.

Arianna breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	8. Nurse Arianna

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Idunn and Arianna hugged one last time before settling down to sleep. They once again fell asleep again, sleeping peacefully. King Frederich eventually went to back to his own bed, followed by Rapunzel. She tore the painting out of her journal and left it on the patient meal table next to Idunn's bed. Both queens slept peacefully through the night, with the nurses vigilantly watching over them. Morning soon arrived.

"Hey, open your mouth."

Idunn woke to Arianna holding a spoon in her face. The sweet smell of porridge filled her nostrils.

"I'm wearing a mask, Arianna." Idunn muttered.

Arianna wasted no time, she pulled off Idunn's mask, and shoved the spoon right into Idunn's mouth.

"Ari, I don't think you understand that-MMPH! Mmm….yum!"

Arianna laughed. "They put honey on top, just as you like it."

"You remember!" Idunn grinned. "But you do know I'm able to feed myself."

Arianna shook her head. "You're ill, my love. I make the rules, you stay in bed. Now, more porridge? You need to eat."

"Well sorry, Nurse Arianna _."_ Idunn laughed. Arianna laughed along and continued feeding Idunn the porridge. She held the mug up to Idunn's lips, so she could drink the sweet lemon tea. It was the same meal their mother had always made them when they were sick.

"I love you. A lot..nom nom." Idunn said as she chewed the porridge.

"I love you too. Did you sleep well?" 

Idunn nodded. "You're really warm…and snuggly."

Arianna laughed. "I'm glad." She said, kissing Idunn's cheek and wiping the smudge of porridge that was there.

Idunn picked up the piece of paper on the table which contained the painting. "That's new. It's beautiful, but where did it come from? And is that supposed to be me…and you?" Idunn asked.

Arianna peered at the painting. "It must have been Rapunzel. She's extremely talented at art."

"Oh, it's gorgeous! I think I'll put it right….here." Idunn laughed. She placed the painting on the heart monitor, covering the information about her heart on it in the process.

Arianna laughed hard. "I've got a better idea." She stuck the painting to the IV pole. "There. Now it will always be facing you, and you can look at it to remind yourself of us."

Idunn smiled widely, pulling her sister into a tight hug. "You're my favourite."

"GOOOOOOD Morning Ladies and Gentlemen!" Harold dramatically entered the infirmary, holding his arms up in the air to add to dramatic affect.

Arianna rolled her eyes. Sometimes Harold was just a tad too much.

"How's the patient?" Harold asked, walking over and peering at the monitor.

"She slept well, Doctor." Arianna said proudly.

Harold made his way over to Idunn, gently picking up her wrist to take her pulse before listening to her heart and lungs with his stethoscope. Arianna watched anxiously.

 _Ka-Thunk. Ka-Thunk thunk thunk. Ka-thunk….Thunk thunk ka-thunk…._

Harold frowned. He hadn't expected a miracle overnight, but still, Idunn's breathing had significantly improved.

Arianna wrung her hands nervously and looked directly at Harold. "And so? How is she?"

Harold thought for a moment about the best way to do this. He turned rapidly and reached into his white coat.

"GOT YA A PRESENT!" He said, slamming a bottle of pills so hard onto the table it nearly sent the bowl of porridge flying across the room. Even Idunn jumped a little.

"Was that really necessary, Doctor!? My sister's already got a heart problem, she doesn't need two!" Arianna said, frowning.

"Of course it was, Your Majesty. Your sister's heart is still wonky, but I'm happy with the improvement of her breathing. She's definitely on the mend now, and I'm pleased. As for the pills, they're heart pills, and they're so cute, they're like little tiny bananas!" Harold pulled two out of the bottle.

"And how often will she need to take-" Arianna began.

"Like they're so adorable…and yellow!"

"Harold…." Arianna sighed.

"In my whole medical career I have never seen pills so-"

"HAROLD!" Arianna yelled.

"Oh hello Your Majesty! Yes, she'll need to take two once a day. And….." He pulled out a pad of paper and peered at it. "Yes yes…la di la…yes she'll be good. You're welcome."

Idunn giggled, pulling her oxygen mask back on. "Thank you."

Arianna poured two pills into Idunn's hand and poured a glass of water from the pitcher. She pulled Idunn's mask off and held the glass up to Idunn's mouth after Idunn was holding the pills in her mouth.

Idunn immediately grimaced and her eyes widened.

"Swallow." Arianna said firmly.

Idunn could barely take the horrible and rotten taste of the pills. She swallowed quickly and pulled her mask back on.

"Disgusting." She muttered.

"I'm sure she'll be able to take a very slow walk around the bed today." Harold noted. "We can try that."

"She can do it. I know she can." Arianna smiled and squeezed Idunn's hand

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	9. Baby Steps

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Idunn squeezed her hand back. She looked down at her legs and moved them slightly. Good, they still worked, despite being bandaged.

"I'm willing to try." Idunn confirmed. "Although I won't be walking around with my chest exposed! And how on earth will I hold myself up?"

"That's your next present." Harold said. He unfolded a walking stick from his coat pocket and set it on the bed. It had a crocus design. "That should help."

"Great. Now I'll look eighty-five instead of forty-five." Idunn muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Awww, and you're only missing the wrinkles!" Arianna giggled, squeezing Idunn's cheeks tightly. "We'll put a blanket around your shoulders so you're a bit more covered. And if anyone tries to look, I'll knock them right out! I used to love to explore, I'm used to it." Arianna balled her fists and spun them around playfully. Idunn laughed.

"I'm definitely sure I'll be very protected now. Shall we?" Idunn asked. 'Nurse' Arianna nodded. This was most certainly in her department.

Arianna slowly and carefully cranked the bed up to a sitting position. One of nurses grabbed the other crank determined to help her, but Arianna simply smacked her hand away, turning the crank so the bed lowered. "My apologises, but my sister, my rules." Arianna said firmly.

The nurse blinked, slightly surprised. She had been serving the Corona Royal Family for years, yet she had never seen Queen Arianna act like this. She shrugged, it was probably due to losing Rapunzel those many years ago, and now Arianna finally had a second chance to not lose yet another family member.

Arianna slowly pulled Idunn's legs to the right, so they hung over the right side of the bed. Even Frederic and Rapunzel had come to see this amazing moment. Arianna draped a small blanket over Idunn's shoulders, covering her chest in front of the king. She placed the walking stick in Idunn's right hand. Idunn looked up at her nervously. She dreaded falling yet again and worrying everyone there. Idunn edged slowly onto the end of the bed. She looked down at the floor below her and imagined running around, just like she used to. Arianna pulled the oxygen tank and the IV pole closer so that they wouldn't be strained.

She bent down to look at Idunn's face. "We're all ready when you are, I love you." Arianna kissed her cheek. "Just one foot in front of the other. Don't worry, I've got you. I won't let you fall for a moment." Arianna smiled.

"Oh yes, Go Aunt Idunn!" Rapunzel cheered. Pascal gave Idunn a thumb up. The king gave a smile of support. Idunn moved her right foot down, then her left. Both of her feet were on the ground safely. Idunn felt unsteady on her feet and began to tip forward. She screamed, but was suddenly safely caught in the king's steady arms.

"Your Majesty! I-" Idunn gasped out as the king pulled her back on her feet. She steadied herself with the walking stick.

"It's Frederic." The king replied. "Enough formalities, you're one of us."

Idunn looked up at the picture on the IV pole. She knew Arianna wouldn't leave her for a second, and now she had the support of the king himself.

"Now, where were we? One foot in front of the other. I know you can do it…just think of it as….right, left…stick!" Arianna said. She linked arms with Idunn. Arianna put her right foot forward. Idunn looked down and copied her. Arianna put her left foot forward and Idunn the same. Idunn picked up her walking stick and slowly set it down in front of her.

Right…left….stick…

Right…left…stick..

The king pushed the tank and the pole along. The nurse tried to take over, but he insisted he do it for his sister-in-law. Idunn got into a slow rhythm. She copied Arianna's movements, over and over until she walked into the other side of the bed.

"You did it!" Arianna cheered and hugged Idunn gently, careful not to cause Idunn to tip over again. Arianna and Frederic set Idunn gently back in bed and Arianna pulled the blanket over Idunn.

"Thank you….." Idunn said, tiredly.

Arianna gently kissed her head. "I'm so proud of you. You're stronger now than you've ever been."

"Truly a mark of everlasting strength." Frederic added. "I have something for you."

Idunn looked up surprised. She hadn't expected anything, especially not from the king.

The crinkling of fabric could be heard as the king reached into the basket Rapunzel was holding. He pulled out a purple dress and walked back towards Idunn.

"It's the dress my fisherman found you in. I know you've been wearing hospital gowns for the moment, but I had my tailors stitch it back up and clean it of any blood."

Idunn was speechless. "Thank you…."

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	10. Good Deeds and Good Rewards

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

"You're welcome." The king replied. "I do believe there is someone you may want to see."

Idunn craned her neck to look at the door. A tall and muscular figure entered the room. His short hair smelt vaguely of the salty sea, but now he was dressed in his best suit.

"Hello, my queen." He smiled.

Idunn straightened up immediately, a large smile spreading across her face. "KARL! Please, do come here! It's so wonderful to see you again!"

Karl bent down to kiss Idunn's right hand and quickly switched hands before he accidently kissed her IV site. "Wrong hand." He chuckled. He placed a small kiss on her left hand. "How are you feeling? You look a lot better. I hope they're taking extra special care of you here, and I hope you're a fan of pralines." Karl set down a small box of chocolates in Idunn's hands.

"Oh! Thank you, you shouldn't have! Better, definitely. They operated yesterday, so no more stuck wood!"

Karl breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. I'm really glad." He said, placing his large hand over Idunn's slender, soft royal hand.

"Thank you for rescuing me. You really saved my life. I would probably have suffered the same fate as my husband if it wasn't for you and your men. I'm so sorry I was too weak to thank you at the time, but I really am very grateful."

"Say no more, I understand. I couldn't just leave you-"

 _ ***Flashback***_

Karl looked out to the smooth flowing of the Corona sea, holding his net tightly. He had heard a large crash earlier but had suspected it was simply just a whale.

Suddenly, his net felt significantly heavier.

" _Finally, a fantastic catch!"_ He thought, delighted at the thought of taste of his fresh catch. He excitedly looked down towards the net, expecting a large amount of fresh salmon and barramundi caught in his net, making for a delicious meal and of course, many promising customers at the fish market. Suddenly, his heart caught in his throat, for it was not fish caught in his net, but an elegant woman, with a wooden plank stuck in her chest.

"Men! Men! Pull the net aboard! We've caught a woman!" Karl said, worry rapidly seeping into his voice.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any better." Otto muttered.

Rapidly, Karl and Wilhelm pulled the net aboard and Karl lifted up Idunn's unconscious body onto the deck. Her brown hair smelt of the sea and her dress was wet with blood and the water.

" _Please be alive, please be alive."_ Karl prayed as he pressed his fingers firmly to her to her wrist. He breathed a sigh of relief as a weak thumping against his fingers answered his question. He set down her gently down on the deck and placed his hands on her chest, beginning to perform chest compressions.

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

Karl swallowed. "I just couldn't leave you there to die. I was so worried when you went into the castle. I knew I couldn't follow you, but I've been thinking about you a lot, and the other fishermen send their support. If you need any fish, it will always be on the house for you, Queen Idunn."

"I….I don't know what to say. Thank you. I promise I'll pay a visit to the fish markets as soon as I'm well enough. I really appreciate the support. I really do. Thank you." Idunn replied

"We really are incredibly grateful for your deed, Karl." Arianna said.

"Yes, I do believe a reward is in order." The king smiled.

Karl turned around, surprised. "Y-Your Majesty! It…..it was nothing. It really was a coincidence. She landed in my net."

"And yet you could have assumed she was dead, but you chose to save her life. Consider the empty mansion on Sunshine Street in the village now yours, free of rent and the cost of furniture completely free. I'll also be donating fifty thousand dollars towards your fishing business, so that you may hire more men and buy more new and improved fishing boats and nets." The king slipped a golden medal around Karl's neck. "Thank you for your service. We are eternally gratefully."

Karl stared at the medal, speechless. Idunn gave him a thumbs up. "Your Majesty, I-" Karl stammered.

"Say no more." The king replied. "King's orders."

Idunn hugged Karl tightly. "The medal really suits you."

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	11. Checkmate!

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

"Thank you…for everything. I dropped off some fish at the Royal Kitchens for you. How's the infirmary life?" Karl asked.

"Tube-y." Idunn replied, to which Karl laughed. "Say, do you like chess?"

"Why yes, yes I do." Karl replied.

"Ohhhh, you be careful Karl! She's good. She's really good. I'd watch your back!" Arianna laughed.

"Excellent. Fancy a game?" Idunn asked Karl.

"I don't see why not. You'll be playing against the medal man!"

Idunn set up the board and moved her white pawn forward. Karl moved his knight forward.

"Say, have you ever heard of the four-move check mate?" Idunn asked randomly, moving another pawn forward.

"Nope. Why?" Karl replied, moving his pawn forward.

"Oh, nothing!" Idunn replied, moving a bishop towards the middle of the board. Karl moved his other knight.

Idunn grabbed her queen and moved it closer to Karl's pieces

"Wow, you bring out your queen early." Karl muttered.

"I'm the queen. Technically I can bring myself out whenever I like." Idunn chuckled. "Your turn."

Karl stared down at his pieces and scanned the board, for he soon realised he was in checkmate. He counted Idunn's final moves. Four. "Hey! You used the trick on me! I should have seen that coming! Your sister was right. Good game."

"Good game." Idunn replied. "I played a lot of chess back in the day with Arianna to pass the time."

"Well it most certainly paid off! Well done." Karl replied. He looked at his pocket watch. "I should go, it's already 5pm. Thank you for allowing me to come-"

"Nonsense! You shall have tea with us! We've already cooked the salmon, and it's only appropriate that you taste it with us." Arianna said.

Karl smiled. "Of course, Your Majesty. How could I refuse an offer of tea with the king and…..queens?" He sat back down in the visitor's chair next to Idunn's bed.

The kitchen staff brought out plates of fresh seasoned pink salmon, with a side dish of fried rice. Harold sat down to join them. A maid brought Harold his usual cup of tea. The staff set the plates onto Idunn's patient meal table and set the others on another table for the king and queen, and another one for Harold and Karl. Idunn pulled her mask off. Arianna immediately stood up and began to cut up Idunn's salmon for her. She blew on a piece and looked at it closely to check for any bones.

Idunn slunk down in the sheets, slightly embarrassed. "Arianna, please, I'm forty-five." Idunn tried to lift up the large knife but she was still exhausted from the walk, and dropped it quickly.

"I take it back…." Idunn replied.

Arianna said nothing. She simply fed the piece of steaming salmon to her sister. "I understand completely. I couldn't stand for you to choke on a bone."

"Actually, Your Majesty, the bones have already been removed." Karl replied.

Arianna's eyes widened. "Heh…I knew that. Thank you K-" 

_SLLLLUUUURRRPPPPPP_

"MMMM! Delicious! It's incredible! I love the flavours and everything! Thank you, Karl!" Idunn said.

 _SLLLLLUUUURRRPPPP_

Arianna turned to her left, where the source of the noise was coming from.

 _SLLLLLLLUUUUURRRPPPPP!_

Harold licked his lips. Cranberry tea was simply perfect after a long day.

 _SLUUUUUURRRRP!_

Harold put the cup down to be met with a towering Arianna over him. Her face was creased into a frown and she was furious.

"Could you slurp any louder, Doctor?" Arianna asked, clearly irritated. "Did you not listen in any of the compulsory royal protocol classes you had to take?"

Harold blushed and giggled nervously. "Well…about those classes…." He began.

"Yes?! Please do go on, enlighten us with your 'wisdom!'" Arianna replied.

"I…I only went to two of those classes. The rest of the time I was playing with the new stethoscope I got when I was promoted to Royal Physician….heh. It's really neat…great sound quality and-"

"I don't care about that blasted stethoscope! I can't hear myself think over your slurping!" Arianna yelled.

Idunn sniggered quietly.

Arianna turned to Idunn, trying to desperately remain serious, but Idunn's sniggering was making that very extremely difficult.

"You…you played with your new equipment instead of going to royal protocol classes?" Idunn said between giggles. "You really sound just like me. Lighten up a little, Ari! Now, more salmon?"

 **(That's it for this chapter, Thanks for reading!)**


	12. It's Okay Not To Be Okay

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Idunn nodded. Arianna quickly spooned the salmon quickly into Idunn's mouth, as she very much enjoyed it. Idunn shakily lifted up the spoon and fed herself a few spoonfuls of rice. Arianna watched happily and fed Idunn the rest of the rice.

Idunn swallowed. "Thank you. Thank you, Karl."

Karl smiled, finishing off his fish. "Your welcome, Your Majesty. Like I said, it's always on the house."

Idunn licked her lips and smiled. "I'll definitely order some when we run out of the supply in the kitchen."

Karl nodded. "Thank you for having me, but I should really go. You should get some rest, my queen." He bent down to kiss her left hand. Idunn smiled and pulled him into a light hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. A tear escaped from her eye.

Karl gently wiped it. "You're welcome." He tucked another handkerchief with his initials on it into Idunn's hand.

"Just in case you lost the old one. I'll always be at the markets, just follow the stench of fish!" Karl laughed.

Idunn laughed along. "It was wonderful to see you again."

"A pleasure, my queen." Karl bowed towards Idunn, Arianna and Frederic. Arianna and the others waved as Karl left the room.

Idunn unfolded the handkerchief. It was purple and had a large, Corona sun symbol in the middle. Karl's initials, 'K.F.' were stitched into the right-hand corner.

"You haven't even been in Corona for more than a week, and you're already receiving presents from citizens." Arianna laughed.

Idunn grinned. "I can't till I'm well enough to go to the village-" Idunn stopped, midsentence. Her eyes widened. Her hands went up to the left side of her chest and her face scrunched up in pain.

"IT BURNS!" Idunn screamed. "IT'S BURNING! ARIANNA HELP!"

Arianna panicked. She spat out her mouthful of fish and ran speedily to her sister. "OH IDUNN!" She held onto her sister.

Assuming the worst, Harold stood up quickly, the tea clinking against the saucer and rattling against the table. The nurses began running rapidly towards Idunn.

"VIOLETTA, I NEED THE CRASH CART ON BED SIX NOW!" Harold yelled.

Arianna panicked, a distraught look rapidly seeping onto her face. "T-the crash cart?! What's wrong with her?!" She grabbed tightly onto Idunn's hand.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Harold yelled, pulling the crash cart closer towards him and opening the drawers.

"I'm not leaving!" Arianna said, tears falling down her face.

"My love, they need the room to work on her…." Frederic gently put his hand on his wife's shoulder and pulled her slowly towards him, away from the bed. "Let them. She's in very good hands."

"Pushing 10mg of Frezoinium!" Violetta told the team as she pushed the syringe into Idunn's IV.

"She needs to leave, NOW!" Harold repeated.

The last thing Arianna saw was the light blue curtain being pulled around the bed before she turned to leave the infirmary.

Arianna sat outside the infirmary in the white chairs, her eyes stinging from the many tears that flowed out of them. Frederic held his wife closely to his chest. He was a tough and strong man, but even seeing his wife so torn brought only sadness to the brave king.

"My darling, I'm sure she will be alright." Frederic stroked his wife's hair.

 ***Flashback***

Idunn disappeared from view into the operating room. Arianna had tried to remain strong while Idunn was in front of her but now she just had no strength to do it. Forgetting that Rapunzel was in front of her, she shook silently with mournful hysteria. She fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically in front of where Idunn's bed previously was before being wheeled into the operating room. "IDUNN!" Arianna screamed between sobs. She struggled to breathe as she sobbed loudly.

"My darling, please." Frederic. "She will be alright."

Arianna continued sobbing. "She was so weak! And so ill! She can't die, she's only forty-five! I want to go in there! Even just to comfort her!"

"My darling, they're doing everything that they can."

Arianna couldn't stop sobbing. Her knees gave way and she passed out into her husband's arms.

Arianna opened her eyes just as Idunn was being wheeled out of the operating room. Without thinking, she jumped out of her bed and immediately showered her still unconscious sister in kisses.

 ***End of Flashback***

"Mother…." Rapunzel lay a hand on Arianna's back. Arianna flinched on contact. She turned around.

"Oh! Rapunzel! I….I'm fine." Arianna firmly replied, sniffing. "I'm absolutely fine."

"Mother, you don't have to pretend to be okay. I understand how strong you are, and you are so strong. I love you." Rapunzel pulled her into a tight hug.

"She's right, my love." Frederic smiled, lifting Arianna's chin and giving her a quick kiss.

Arianna wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "I love you, My Majesty." Arianna smiled.

"I love you too, my darling." Frederic replied.

The infirmary door suddenly opened, and Harold stepped out into the hall.

Arianna stood up immediately. "How is she?! Is she alright? How is she?! How is her heart!? How are her lungs?! How are-"

Harold held a hand up and Arianna immediately stopped talking. "This will be best explained in your sister's presence."

Arianna nodded and immediately followed the doctor towards Idunn's bed. Idunn was sitting up in bed, looking a lot more relieved. Arianna breathed a sigh of relief.

"And so? Answer my question Harold, dammit!"

"We have examined your sister and have determined that there is no additional damage to her heart or lungs, and she was simply suffering from heartburn, from eating her fish too fast….or perhaps the person _feeding_ it to her. She has been given medication for it and seems stable."

Arianna's face flushed red with embarrassment, which made Idunn giggle. "Whoops….thank you Doctor."

Harold smiled with a nod. "She's making excellent progress. It's truly remarkable."

 **(The crash cart is a trolley that contains emergency medical equipment)**

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	13. Advice From Aunt Idunn

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Arianna squeezed Idunn's hand. "Thank you…"

"You're very welcome, Your Majesty." Harold replied. "She's still on bedrest, but I would encourage her to walk around with assistance when she feels like she has the strength, using her stick of course."

Arianna nodded. King Frederic stood up.

"My apologises, Idunn, but I must go sort out some royal matters. I'll be back to check on you soon." Frederic said to her. He left the room shortly after.

"Since you're stuck in bed, I'll go fetch us some entertainment and books. I'll be right back." Arianna said, kissing Idunn on the head.

Rapunzel sat next to Idunn's bed. She reached out her hand to touch Idunn's. Idunn smiled and squeezed her hand.

Rapunzel was silent for a few moments. "Aunt Idunn….if I asked you advice for a secret…that you couldn't tell Mother, would you keep it?"

Idunn thought for a moment. "It depends. Are you in immediate danger?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "No. Aunt Idunn….I'm….well…I'm pregnant."

Idunn's eyes widened "You're pregnant?! Rapunzel, that's wonderful news! Since when?"

"Harold told me a two weeks ago. I started getting strange cravings for pickles and mustard!"

Idunn laughed. "Yes, that tends to happen. Mine was chocolate with porridge!"

Rapunzel laughed, then a worried look seeped across her face. "I want to tell her so badly, but I'm worried she'll be furious! I'm seen as a child, I swear!"

"Rapunzel, please." Idunn put a hand on Rapunzel's hand. "I've known your mother for a very long time. I'm sure she'll only be delighted. She'd be angry if you didn't tell her, and let's face it…." Idunn motioned towards Rapunzel's stomach and gently rubbed it. "Sooner or later, it's going to begin to show."

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "R-right."

"I…I could bring it up with her, while you're here in the room. She'll be back soon." Idunn said.

Rapunzel nodded. "Oh, Aunt Idunn, you're the best!" Rapunzel squeezed her, very very tightly.

"Easy, easy, you'll squeeze the tubes off!" Idunn laughed. "Listen….that's Arianna's footsteps. Are you ready?"

Rapunzel nodded.

Arianna walked in, wobbling back and forth, attempting to balance the huge stack of books in her arms, not to mention the boxes of board games balancing on her head.

"Now I see where I get that from!" Rapunzel giggled.

Idunn giggled. She helped Arianna put the books down, then the board games.

"So, did I miss anything?" Arianna asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

Idunn turned to Rapunzel and the back to Arianna.

"Arianna…do you remember the time when I told Mama that I was engaged to Adgar? We thought she would be mad, but she was only delighted…" Idunn said.

Arianna nodded slowly, curious as to what would follow.

"Well…Rapunzel…well…well… she's got the same thing. She's-"

"Mother, I'm pregnant!" Rapunzel announced, panicked.

Idunn smiled, showing support.

"You're….WHAT?!" Arianna backed up, rather surprised. "H-how?! Wait no. I mean since when!?"

"Mother, please don't be mad! I was vomiting in the mornings and getting strange cravings, so I went to Harold's office two weeks ago to ask for his advice. He examined me and told me I was pregnant! Please, Mother, don't be mad!"

Arianna held her daughter close to her. "Harold? Is this true?"

Harold nodded respectfully.

"I'm not mad…..of course not. I'm only mad that you didn't tell me sooner! I'm going to be a grandmother! Idunn's going to be an aunty! Does Papa know yet?" Arianna asked.

Rapunzel shook her head. "No. I was too frightened to tell both of you. It was Aunt Idunn who convinced me to tell you. You were right. She wonderful."

Idunn smiled. "Since my recovery is three years, I'll be able to help you out with your new baby. I've been there, and it's a beautiful experience."

Idunn slowly pulled Rapunzel into a hug. "You'll help me through my journey, and I'll help you through yours. Deal?" She whispered into Rapunzel's ear.

Rapunzel smiled and nodded. She planted a kiss on Idunn's cheek.

"I heard you liked my painting. Would you like an art lesson sometime? It's free, and I'll bring all my supplies to the infirmary, and you can paint a small canvas on the meal table. How does that sound?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'd love that. I've heard art therapy is supposed to be fantastic in recovery. Now go tell your Papa about your little bump and remember what I told you!" Idunn replied.

"Thank you for your advice, Aunt Idunn. Really. I want to talk soon. Maybe even about my cousins in Arendelle. You seem really wise."

Idunn laughed. "You're welcome. Go now, I shall see you at dinner. Let me know how it goes." She planted a kiss on Rapunzel cheek and held her close to her chest.

Rapunzel waved as she skipped out of the infirmary.

"How did you do that?" Arianna asked.

"Do what?" Idunn asked

"Get her to trust you so easily! She's been back for only five years, yet she confided in your and not me!"

"Arianna please, calm down. She was afraid of your reaction. I only want the best for her, as do you." She put a hand on Arianna's shoulder.

"Argh, I'm so stupid!" Arianna groaned. "I'm acting all self-centred and only putting more pressure on your weak heart! I'm honestly the worst sister ever."

"And who took me in when I came here unconscious with wood stuck in my chest? Whose infirmary am I in right now? Who hasn't left me for one moment the entire time that I've been here?"

Arianna looked up.

"You're far from the worst. More than the best." Idunn squeezed her hand. "Now, what games have you brought with you?"

Arianna smiled, picking up a box. Harold left the room to eat a sandwich.

"How about….truth or dare?" Arianna smirked. "It's been a while since we've played."

Idunn giggled. "You're on."

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	14. Truth or Dare?

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Arianna opened the box. "Ooh, dice and cards. Fancy!"

"I'll go first." Idunn said. She rolled the dice. "Truth! Okay!" She picked up one of the cards. "Truth! Who's your crush?!"

"Idunn I'm married!" Arianna laughed.

"Right. Right." Idunn cracked up.

"Okay. Okay. My turn!" Arianna rolled the dice. "Dare! Kiss the nearest person?!"

Idunn laughed hard. "Pucker up then, sis!"

Arianna blushed hard. "You're not serious, are you?! Can I choose a different card?"

"No. you can't! That's against the rules! And I'm the sick one and I say you have to!"

"Idunn! Really?!" Arianna sighed.

Idunn grabbed the top of Arianna's dress tightly and yanked her over. She passionately kissed her sister on the lips and closed her eyes.

Arianna looked surprised but seemed to enjoy it. She closed her eyes then pulled away after a few moments.

"I thought they meant on the cheek! Idunn!" Arianna said.

"They didn't specify. Heh. You might want to pull your dress up. I can see your cleavage."

"Oh! You shouldn't be looking!" Arianna giggled.

Idunn rolled the dice once more. "Dare. Throw the nearest object at the nearest person."

Arianna ducked. "Darn it!"

Idunn reached for 'The Corona Times' and aimed it directly at Arianna's head. It hit the target spot on.

"Ouch! Good shot!" Arianna laughed.

Arianna rolled the dice. "Dare again! Oh no! Okay. Do an impression for one minute of a person you find mildly annoying. That's oddly specific."

"How about Harold?" Idunn giggled.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Arianna sighed loudly.

Idunn pulled out a pocket watch. "Ready?"

"Wait wait no! Wait one second!" Arianna slipped Harold's stethoscope around her neck. It was hanging on the bedrail. "There! Now I look the part!"

Idunn laughed. "And go!"

"AHA! It seems that Nurse Arianna has received a promotion! She was worried she wouldn't be a surgeon, but it seems she has _made the cut!"_ Arianna said.

Idunn cracked up.

"Okay okay. I've got another one! Why are doctors so funny? Because they always have people _in stitches!"_ Arianna laughed.

Idunn laughed harder.

"My diagnosis is…." Arianna lifted up Idunn's wrist. "That I smell! I could really use some deodorant, of course, doctors don't need them, we naturally smell like hand sanitiser….at least we think we do, haha!" Arianna said dramatically.

Idunn felt tears coming out of her eyes with laughter.

Arianna sat down with her own cup of tea, slurping it down as loudly as she could, followed by two loud snorts. "Forget manners, ladies and gentlemen, for I am Doctor Harold Sanderson, the best doctor in the whole world, with an ego larger than my own bottom! And that's a BIG ego!"

Just then, Harold returned to the infirmary with fresh IV bags in his hand for Idunn. Idunn's eyes widened.

Arianna didn't notice. She was too busy singing heart related songs and dancing wildly around the infirmary.

"I'm the best doctor that I even sing about my successful surgeries!" Arianna announced and broke into song.

"Heart won't start so I gotta farrrrt!"

"Um…Arianna?" Idunn muttered.

Arianna continued singing.

"Yes, I'm so smart! Do do do doooooo!"

"Arianna?"

"Wooohoooo, heaaaaartssssss!"

Idunn looked desperate. Harold walked right behind Arianna.

"Ahem….hate to interrupt your performance, _Doctor_ Arianna." Harold said.

Arianna turned around and almost fainted. "OH. OH. OH MY GOD. Heh. Hello Doctor!"

"I do believe that belongs to me." He held out his hand. Arianna handed over the stethoscope, extremely embarrassed.

"I didn't know you were a performer." Harold giggled. "And quite the impression, I must say!"

Arianna said nothing. Her mouth gaped open and shut like a goldfish, still recovering from the shock.

"Ah yes, very humble!" Harold replied, hanging up the new IV bags and taking Idunn's pulse.

Idunn could barely sit still. She was still giggling.

Harold left shortly after. "Ta ta, _Doctor_ Arianna! Please, do take care of my patient!"

Arianna facepalmed, extremely embarrassed. "I will never live this down." She muttered.

"That was the best patient entertainment I've ever seen! Bravo!" Idunn laughed.

"This is all….YOUR fault. There is only one punishment for this!" Arianna said.

Idunn gulped. "Arianna…it was all in good fun!"

"Oh yes, you probably haven't heard. As the Queen of Corona, I brought back….." She shoved her hands right into Idunn's armpits.

"TICKLE TREATMENT!" Arianna laughed.

"ARIANNA! No! Not my armpits!" Idunn laughed hard, thrashing around as Arianna tickled her.

The monitor beeped faster and faster.

"Ah yes, my tickle treatment is working!" Arianna laughed.

Idunn bounced up and down against the bed, giggling as she was tickled. Suddenly, Idunn felt a sharp pain in the left side of her chest. Arianna noticed some blood suddenly on the sheets and immediately stopped tickling.

Idunn gasped, holding up a blood-stained tube. "My chest tube! It's dislodged!"

 **(Poor Idunn! That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	15. Hidden Jealousy

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Arianna gasped, her jaw dropping. Her stomach churned, as she felt slightly nauseous from looking at the tube.

Idunn began to breathe faster, panicking at the sight of her dislodged chest tube.

"No no, my love. Calm down. I'm going to get help-no, not I'm not! I'm not leaving you!" Arianna reached up and ran the emergency bell next to Idunn's bed.

Inside the dining room, Harold groaned, taking a bite of his second sandwich. "Talk about needy patients."He grumbled and raced off to the infirmary.

Arianna tried to calm her sister down. "Look, I'm a snake!" She waved the chest tube around.

Idunn began to cry. Not just in pain, but in fear.

Harold bolted into the room, followed by Nurse Violetta. She was very loyal to the doctor, and she just happened to be his wife. Harold picked up the tube.

"How on earth did this happen?! I just fixed it up when I brought the IV bags!" Harold groaned

Both queens remained silent.

"So? Tell me!" Harold demanded

"Tickle treatment." Arianna muttered.

"Huh?" Harold gave his wife a bewildered look.

"Perhaps they were tickling each other, Doctor." Violetta said.

Idunn nodded and tried to smile. She squeezed Arianna's hand as Harold pulled on gloves. He began feeding the tube through the small hole in Idunn's chest. Idunn looked away. Nurse Violetta held the other end of the tube firmly to ensure there was no spillage. She secured the tube in Idunn's chest with a strip of medical tape. Arianna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Arianna said. "And Harold, you're still holding your sandwich."

"Gross!" Harold exclaimed. "Germs!" He dropped the sandwich into a nearby bin, along with his gloves.

Violetta laughed. "Go wash your hands, and I'll make you a new one."

Harold kissed her head.

"Don't touch me, I'm STERILE!" Violetta laughed.

"Is there anything else you need, before I go eat a new sandwich?" Harold sighed.

"We could use another pillow…and she can't reach her call bell…and are you sure her IV is full? Is it inserted properly? How long will she need the chest tube in? Can we take off her bandages?" Arianna asked.

Harold groaned in frustration, but it sounded more like a llama crossed with a sheep.

Idunn hid behind the blanket to stop herself from giggling.

"I….I….ARGH! Just repeat the questions….one at a time. Gosh, I am so HUNGRY!" Harold groaned.

"Just go to the kitchen, I'll sort out the patient. You've worked hard." Violetta said.

Harold's stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Besides, your stomach just agreed with me." Violetta laughed.

Harold went off to the sink to wash his hands. He made sure to take his stethoscope with him- no more funny business.

"Forgive him, he's just stressed." Nurse Violetta smiled. "I'll fetch everything you need. For the moment, everything seems to be working properly. And remember, the best medicine is laughter and rest. However, Queen Arianna, lay off the tickle treatments until she has recovered enough for us to remove the chest tube."

"Right….my apologises." Arianna blushed.

Violetta fetched another pillow and fluffed up the one Idunn already had. She lifted up the blanket to change the bandages on Idunn's arms and legs. Arianna leaned forward to watch her.

Violetta unwrapped the bandage on Idunn's left arm. The skin surrounding it was red, and dried blood could be seen deep inside the skin.

Arianna gasped with horror. "Was that there when she was brought in?" She asked.

"Yes. We bandaged it as soon as we put her on the gurney." Violetta replied

"Don't look, my love. Look at me." Arianna said. She pushed Idunn's cheek gently towards her face and kissed it.

Idunn winced as Violetta disinfected the wound, and the others. She used fresh bandages on the wounds and pulled the blanket back on Idunn.

"That should do it." Violetta smiled. She curtsied before leaving the room.

"YOU ARE WHAT?!" King Frederic suddenly roared from the throne room.

Idunn panicked for Rapunzel's sake. "Fetch Frederic now! Go!" Idunn said to Arianna.

"And leave you alone, but-" Arianna was interrupted by a sobbing Rapunzel. She ran right past Arianna and collapsed sobbing in Idunn's arms.

Arianna looked on. Her face burned with hidden envy. She tried to look on sympathetically, but she had no idea why her daughter was trusting an aunt she barely knew.

"You know what, Rapunzel, I'm not even going to bother standing here. You never ask me for my advice anymore! You're my daughter, for goodness sake! Who are you going to ask when you give birth, Mother Gothel?!" Arianna suddenly gasped. She knew she had crossed the line. Rapunzel buried her head in Idunn's chest. She couldn't bare to look at her mother.

"Ari….perhaps you should get some air. You've been here a while." Idunn said gently.

Arianna walked out of the infirmary, tears pouring down her cheeks, heading to the throne room.

King Frederic was sitting in the throne room, on the throne with his hand on his temple with his eyes closed. Arianna stepped into the room, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

Upon seeing his wife, Frederic stood up immediately.

"My darling!" Frederic gasped. "Are you alright? Did something happen to Idunn?"

Arianna shook her head. She sniffed. Frederic gently wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I lost my temper. I went too far. I was jealous…I just want Rapunzel to know that she can come to me. We lost her for eighteen years…and all I want is her trust. I want the best for Idunn, but I want the best for our daughter too."

Frederic kissed her lips gently. "My love, these few days since Idunn's arrival have been almost as hard for you as when we lost our daughter those many years ago. Her pregnancy has been quite as shock, as have Idunn's injuries. All we can do is remain as strong as we can for those who are most vulnerable. I love you, and you are magnificent to me as you are a magnificent queen. Idunn knows you well. She will forgive you."

Arianna smiled happily. "You always know what to say."

"Come. We'll have tea on the gazebo outside. You need some air. As do I." Frederic kissed her head.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Can you guess what Rapunzel and Idunn will do together next? Hint: Rapunzel mentioned it in a previous chapter!)**


	16. Painting Memories

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Rapunzel sobbed loudly in Idunn's arms. Idunn rubbed circles gently into her back.

"Look at me. You are going to be an amazing mother. I'll be here every step of the way. Your mother is happy, I'm sure. Just let her cool off. Now, how about that art lesson?" Idunn smiled. She planted a kiss on Rapunzel's head.

Rapunzel smiled, wiping her tears. "Oh yes! I'll go get the supplies! I'll be right back!

Idunn waved her off and reached for the bed crank to put herself to a sitting position. She was slowly regaining her strength, which was relieving.

Rapunzel returned, balancing three large boxes in her arms, plus Pascal and two more boxes on her head.

"My goodness, you're just like your mother!" Idunn laughed.

Rapunzel set the boxes down on a nearby chair. She pulled two palettes out of her first box and squirted several colours of paint onto it, as well as squirting Pascal accidently in the face. She set a small canvas down on Idunn's patient meal table, along with the palette. She set six different brushes down next to the canvas, then did the same for herself.

Idunn picked up the small paintbrush and stared at Rapunzel blankly.

"I have absolutely no idea what to paint.."

"I always paint what makes me happy! How about…my cousins! I've always wanted to know what they look like! And you can tell me about them! I'll draw the outline for you. Just describe them to me." Rapunzel smiled.

Idunn hesitated. "O-Oh…okay. Elsa has beautiful platinum blonde hair, which is always pulled back in a neat bun. She is tall and slim but has a beautiful figure. She always wears a bit of makeup, has a button nose and soft cheeks with blue eyes. She is eighteen years old.

"And how about Anna?" Rapunzel asked.

"Anna is always smiling. She has beautiful fiery orange hair with a white a streak which are always worn in braids. She loves to wear clothes with crocuses. She also a button nose and soft cheeks. She is fifteen years old."

Rapunzel lifted up the outline to Idunn. "How's that?"

"Spot on. Well done." Idunn smiled. "Why don't you paint your new baby with everyone? It would remind you that everyone supports you."

"Oh yes! You're full of brilliant ideas Aunt Idunn!"

Idunn laughed, careful not to accidently paint her IV.

Silence followed, the only sound being the paintbrushes against the canvases.

Rapunzel stared at Idunn, trying to work out how exactly to paint her without any tubes or wires attached.

"What are you staring at?" Idunn asked, giggling.

"Um….um….the monitor!" Rapunzel replied.

"I didn't know you were interested in electrocardiograms…" Idunn muttered. "What are you planning?"

"It's a surprise! Can't say!" Rapunzel giggled.

"Well alright. I'll get back to my painting then."

Half an hour passed and Idunn had just finished painting herself alongside her girls. She filled in the crocuses on Anna's dress and put down the paintbrush in relief.

Rapunzel finished off the last strands of hair on her mother's head and too put down her paintbrush. She leaned over to look at Idunn's painting.

"WHOA! Aunt Idunn, you're really good!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Must be genetic." Idunn winked. "Since they're drying, would you like a praline?"

Idunn opened the box from Karl. A small note floated down from the box. Rapunzel picked it up and read it out.

" _Best wishes and a speedy recovery, Your Majesty. I hope to see you in the village soon. Warm regards, Karl."_

"How nice!" Idunn smiled. "Very thoughtful!"

Rapunzel reached in and pulled out a praline. She bit into it.

"Mmm…yum!"

Idunn laughed, eating one herself. They continued eating.

"Aunt Idunn…. does anyone in our family have healing powers like mine?"

Idunn's eyes widened. She turned to face Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel…what I am about to tell you, you cannot tell a soul."

Rapunzel crossed her fingers over her chest. "I swear on my life."

"Good." Idunn smiled. She inhaled sharply.

"When I was pregnant with your cousin Elsa, I had unusual chills and a much lower body temperature. No doctor could work out why. Elsa was eventually born on the winter solstice, on the coldest day of the year. That was when we knew why I had all those symptoms. Stinky pulled her out and the first thing she did was sneeze on his white coat. It was immediately covered in a thin layer of frost. It's safe to say we were all rather shocked. Eventually as Elsa grew up, we discovered that she had the ability to manipulate ice and snow."

"Really? That's amazing! She must be really good at them now!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Idunn looked down. "Unfortunately, not, for when Elsa was just eight, she accidently hit her sister in the head with her powers. That is why Anna has the white streak in her hair. Anna's memory of Elsa's powers was erased by magic, and we have separated the sisters ever since. This was in an attempt to help Elsa control her powers. My husband supplied her with gloves, but they only made her more afraid. I pray that she has learnt how to control them by now."

Rapunzel was shocked. "And you never told Mother?!" 

"I couldn't bring myself to ever tell my sister….Elsa was so terrified. Too much stress for such a young, golden child. I knew we should have never left." Idunn paused to look at her bandaged chest and what she was attached to.

"Then none of this would have happened…." Idunn muttered.

Rapunzel squeezed her hand. "Yes, but then I would have never met you properly, and you're pretty special." Rapunzel kissed her head. "We should hang up our paintings in The Great Hall!"

"Uh….Rapunzel dear, if you hadn't noticed." Idunn pointed to her tubes.

"That's okay! Look what I found earlier!" Rapunzel went to the other side of the infirmary and came back with a wheelchair. It even had a pole for IV's and tubes, plus a tank for oxygen.

"Impressive." Idunn replied. "I'm supposed to be on total bedrest, but ten minutes out of bed won't hurt. Could you help me up?"

"I've got a better idea." Rapunzel smirked. She wrapped her long hair around Idunn's waist and lifted her up into the chair. She hung the IV's and chest tube on the wheelchair pole and put the oxygen tank on the bottom of the chair. Idunn detached herself from the monitor. The nurses weren't looking, so this would be the perfect opportunity. She pulled a blanket over her shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Rapunzel asked. She put the now dry paintings on Idunn's lap.

Idunn smiled and nodded. Rapunzel began to push Idunn out of the infirmary and into the hallway. The carpet was smooth and flat, so it was easy for the wheelchair to travel across.

Idunn looked around, taking the colours and elegance of the castle. She prayed they wouldn't run into Harold, otherwise there was a chance he would probably self-destruct.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	17. A Little Freedom

**(Here's the next chapter, Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Rapunzel pushed Idunn into the The Great Hall. At the entrance, there was a beautiful golden crafted frame of Queen Arianna. Next to it was a large painting of King Frederic. Generations of Corona kings and queens surrounded the hallway.

"Wow. Very impressive!" Idunn exclaimed.

"I love looking at all these pictures. I sometimes talk to them." Rapunzel said.

"You're just like your cousin!" Idunn laughed. "Anna loves to talk to her painting, Joan of Arc."

Rapunzel pushed Idunn's wheelchair into the middle of the hallway to where there was an empty place for the paintings. Rapunzel lifted the paintings off Idunn's lap and hung them next to each other on the wall. Ironically, Rapunzel had done a painting of Arianna and herself a year ago and now the new paintings were hanging next to it.

Silence followed. Rapunzel put her arm around Idunn, admiring the paintings. 

"I'm proud of you." Idunn smiled. She had managed to put on a small shirt to cover her chest up. She was glad to be off the monitor. It did have a purpose, but the wires were also quite itchy at times.

"Proud of me?" Rapunzel asked, confused.

Idunn pulled her closer. "Yes. Look at your painting. You're so talented. You painted everyone completely accurate. Even drawing my girls." Idunn kissed her head. "Always remember that Aunt Idunn loves you, and your little golden child." Idunn laid her hand on Rapunzel's stomach.

 _Kick kick kick…kick kick_

"Rapunzel, they're kicking!" Idunn gasped. "We have to tell your mother."

"Aunt Idunn, it's been ten minutes, maybe you should go back to bed. The nurses might notice you're not in bed."

"Oh, psh. I'm getting better anyway. Come on. Push me." Idunn said.

Rapunzel sighed, slightly worried, but pushed the wheelchair to the gazebo, where Arianna and Frederic were sipping tea and eating cake.

"Idunn!" Arianna exclaimed, surprised. She helped Rapunzel push the wheelchair up the gazebo steps. Arianna helped Idunn into a chair and poured her a cup of tea.

"It's wonderful to see you out of bed!" Frederic said. "Did Harold say you could leave bed for a bit?"

"Rapunzel's baby is kicking!" Idunn said, quickly changing the subject.

"What?!" Arianna and Frederic gasped. Arianna laid her hand on Rapunzel's stomach. The baby was kicking hard.

"You should see Harold again. This is a big thing!" Arianna said. She gently put her hand under Rapunzel's dress to feel the baby better. Rapunzel's belly moved slightly with the baby's kicks.

Arianna gasped, feeling the movements of the baby.

"They're really strong. Definitely making themselves heard!" Arianna laughed. She kissed Rapunzel's stomach.

"Does Eugene know?" Arianna asked.

Rapunzel shook her head.

"Heyyyyyyyy Mrs Queen!" Eugene said, sliding onto the gazebo. He looked at Idunn. "And other Mrs Queen!"

He gave Rapunzel a quick kiss before touching her stomach. "How's the bun in the oven?"

"They're kicking!" Rapunzel said overjoyed.

"Ah, taking after their father!" Eugene leaned in closer to Rapunzel's stomach. "You're going to be strong, smart and handsome just like your father, and I'll teach you how to do the smoulder. I promise it's a life skill. It's how I met your mother! Just don't get knocked out by a frying pan like I did! Ah, romance!"

Arianna slowly fed Idunn a piece of chocolate cake. It was sweet and melted in her mouth.

"So, when did Harold give you the all clear? Does this mean we can finally go to the village?" Arianna asked.

Idunn looked away and rubbed the handlebars of the wheelchair. "Nice weather we're having!"

"Yes, it's always quite sunny in Corona-hey! Don't change the subject! When did Harold last examine you? Was it when you had the heartburn?"

"Uh…." Idunn stammered.

"Idunn Adali Dietrich, do not lie to me. Did Harold give you the all clear?" Arianna firmly asked

Idunn looked around. "Oh look, a bird!"

"Idunn." Arianna said firmly.

"Okay fine. Rapunzel and I snuck out of the infirmary to put up painting and I was enjoying myself so much that-"

"THE PATIENT IS MISSING!" The medical staff yelled from inside the castle.

Harold ran out, huffing and puffing out of breath. He stepped up to the king and bowed. "Your Majesty! Queen Idunn is missing, and we are rather concerned for her safety as I never gave her medical clear-"

"You LIED?!" Arianna gasped and looked at Idunn.

"Who are you talking tooo…..YOUR MAJESTY?!" Harold turned to see Idunn awkwardly waving from her wheelchair.

"Good….good afternoon, Doctor….heh." Idunn stammered.

Harold's eye twitched and his face went red with anger. "WHY. ARE. YOU. OUT. OF. BED?!"

"Tea break, clearly!" Idunn said.

"Are you not aware of the medical procedure in which you had? And why you have to recover and why you are BED BOUND?! Where did you get a wheelchair from?!"

"And we're only trying to help you, you can't lie to me, Idunn!" Arianna sighed.

"Mother please, don't be so hard on her, it was my idea!" Rapunzel begged.

"I think this is getting a little out of hand." Frederic muttered.

"Who ate the cookies?" Eugene asked.

Their voices swirled into a blur. Idunn's head ached from the noise. "QUIET!" She yelled making her head ache even more.

Everyone fell silent, except for Eugene's munching of new cookies that had just been brought out.

Idunn sighed. "I need fresh air. I can't be stuck in that bed all the time. I'm bored and I just want to recover. I want to be without tubes. Any attaches for that matter!"

Rapunzel put a hand on Idunn's shoulder. "Harold, there must be something we can do. I know how it feels. I didn't have fresh air for eighteen years. Please Harold, look into your heart and sympathise with her."

Harold gripped the back handles of the wheelchair. "I suppose so. I'll give permission for my nurses to take your bed out onto the infirmary balcony twice a day. You have your oxygen mask, but you need to take in normal air too."

"Oh YES! Thank you, Harold!" Rapunzel cheered. She hugged the doctor tightly, rather surprising him.

"O-oh. You're welcome." Harold replied, beginning to push Idunn back to the infirmary.

"WAIT! We forgot my piece of cake!" Idunn gasped

"Oh for Odin's sake….." Harold muttered as Rapunzel put the plate onto Idunn's lap.

Rapunzel and Arianna followed Harold pushing the wheelchair.

Idunn sighed deeply. _"Oh Adgar, I wish I was better again…"_ She thought.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	18. Thump Thump Thump

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Eugene ran towards them.

"Heyy, I hope I get a son!" Eugene sighed. "I could show him how do the smoulder as soon as he's born!"

"I'm pretty sure a newborn can't do a smoulder." Rapunzel laughed.

"Punzel….I've been thinking." Arianna began

Rapunzel turned to her mother. "Yes Mother?"

"When I fell deathly ill when you were born, your father brewed a tea with the sundrop flower. I was healed, and its abilities were passed onto your hair. Could your abilities pass onto your child?" Arianna asked

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "It….it could." Rapunzel stammered.

Harold turned the wheelchair into the infirmary. There was a large group of medical staff surrounding Idunn's bed.

"Uh….what's going on?" Idunn asked, slightly nervous.

"Ah yes. When you snuck out, you removed your heart monitor wires. You must have forgotten that they make a flat line noise when the wires are removed. Shortly after you left, I was called to the infirmary to respond to a code blue." Harold replied.

"A code blue?" Eugene asked, confused. "I don't speak doctor-ish, doc. English?"

"It's what we yell when we think a patient's heart has stopped. We heard the flatline…and we thought you were dead."

Arianna gasped and glared at her sister. "Idunn! How could you? You scared everyone!"

"Then we grabbed our equipment and found you missing. I don't know which situation is worse. And you know the worst part? I never got to finish my sandwich or my coffee!" Harold moaned.

Nurse Violetta cleared her throat. "Uh…..we must remember priorities, doctor."

Idunn slunk down in the wheelchair, embarrassed.

One of the nurses handed her the walking stick. She slowly stood up, with the help of Arianna and Rapunzel. They helped Idunn back into bed. Harold re-attached everything.

"These attachments aren't just for decorations, Queen Idunn. They're actually there for a reason. _Especially_ the monitors. I know they can be itchy, but they do serve a purpose. You did have a large plank of wood stuck in your when you came here. Your heart is still unstable, and we need to monitor it." Harold said.

Idunn rolled her eyes and sighed. "I just want to go to the village with my sister."

"I understand, Your Majesty, but recovery comes before fun. The village is visible from the balcony. Your sister can bring items from the village to you. You are making excellent progress however. Let's not ruin it by disobeying my orders. Everyone here wants you to recover."

"Especially me." Arianna smiled and kissed Idunn's head. Harold continued attaching the equipment.

"A shirt?" Harold asked. "Why are you wearing a shirt? Your scar needs the ability to breathe!" He began to undo Idunn's shirt.

"Oh darn…well I'm gonna go…." Eugene muttered.

"Well I thought that going through the castle with my breasts on display was highly inappropriate…." Idunn muttered.

Arianna quickly pulled the curtain and glared at Eugene. "Don't you dare even think about looking. Otherwise you'll meet the legendary Darerianna."

"Ha…I wouldn't dream of it!" Eugene replied.

Rapunzel lay down on the bed next to Idunn's. The baby kicked continuously.

Rapunzel stared up at the ceiling. "I'd love a baby girl. I'm nervous though, but I've heard the first baby is always the most interesting."

"I mean you're living proof of that, blondie." Eugene said.

Rapunzel smiled.

Harold pulled the curtain back. "Alright, let's check on this baby." He made his way over to Rapunzel.

Arianna walked over to Rapunzel and held her hand.

Arianna lifted up Rapunzel's dress, so Harold could have access to her stomach. Rapunzel's stomach was still slightly wobbling from the baby kicking.

"Is...is that normal?" Eugene asked.

"Yes, the baby is just exercising their limbs. That happens with every pregnant woman. Don't you know anything about babies?" Harold asked. ''

"Er…nope. I spent most of the first half of my life thieving…" Eugene replied

"Riiiight…." Harold replied. He placed his stethoscope on the side of Rapunzel's stomach to find the baby's heartbeat.

"Nope….not there." He placed it on the other side. "Nope…wait…there you are, you little pickle!" Harold exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Harold, perplexed.

"Pickle? I mean little person." Harold said, awkwardly. "They seem normal with a regular heartbeat."

"Ha…I'm jealous." Idunn replied.

Harold offered the stethoscope to Rapunzel. Rapunzel handed it to her mother. Her father entered the room too.

"She's the proud grandmother." Rapunzel giggled.

Arianna put the stethoscope in her ears and placed it on Rapunzel's stomach.

 _Thump thump thump thump thump thump._

Arianna gasped in awe. "Hi little baby….its your Grandma Arianna here. We can't wait to meet you. You have your Grandpa Frederic and your Great Aunt Idunn and a wonderful Daddy and Mummy. We're so excited to meet you." Arianna stroked Rapunzel's stomach gently.

"Rapunzel…I'd like to apologise for my reaction earlier." Frederic said, walking to Rapunzel.

"Never mind that, Fred, we are going to have a beautiful grandchild!" Arianna said.

"I know, I know. I guess it was just the shock….I guess I've just very protective of you since you returned. I'm proud of you, especially now that you are taking the responsibilities of having your own children. And now you even have the expert. Aunt Idunn has done it twice. I'm sure she'll be your baby guide." Frederic chuckled.

Frederic kissed his daughter on the cheek. "We're proud of you."

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Also, I won't be able to upload new chapters until the 25** **th** **of January)**


	19. Children Are A Special Thing

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Rapunzel couldn't hold in her emotions. Happy tears rolled down her face. Her father gently wiped them with his thumb. Arianna handed him the stethoscope.

Rapunzel's baby's heartbeat echoed in Frederic's ears.

 ***Flashback***

Arianna bolted out of Harold's office, her belly growing larger every day she was preganant.

"FREDERIC! FREDERIC! THE BABY! I CAN HEAR ITS HEARTBEAT IN MY STOMACH! YOU NEED TO COME HERE!" Arianna shrieked.

"I'm coming, my darling!" Frederic replied.

Baby Rapunzel's heartbeat from her mother's stomach echoed in Frederic's ears. He gently stroked Arianna's stomach and kissed it.

"You have such a beautiful mother, little one, you are so lucky. We are going to love you and cherish you, and never will let anything happen to you. Your Mama and Papa love you very much." Arianna said

Baby Rapunzel kicked back in response. Frederic lay down, his head level to Arianna's stomach. He rubbed circles into Arianna's stomach.

"You are going to be so gorgeous, just like your Mama. We can't wait to meet you." Frederic said.

 ***End of Flashback***

Eugene looked on awkwardly. He rubbed Rapunzel's stomach. "How's my little smoulder? Are you doing push-ups in there to be strong and fit like your father? Oh yes you are! Oh yes you are! Your father's muscles and your mother's beauty, you're like the ultimate baby!"

Rapunzel laughed. She turned to Idunn.

"Thank you Aunt Idunn… you made all of this possible."

Idunn smiled. "Of course, Rapunzel. You're family. I love you very much."

Rapunzel leaped off the bed and hugged her Aunt Idunn tightly, planting kisses on her forehead. She squeezed Idunn and cuddled her.

"Hey…that's my job" Arianna laughed. "How about we take Idunn's bed to the balcony? We can see the whole village up there. Rapunzel can tell you all about it!"

"Good idea!" Rapunzel said. Her and Arianna began moving the bed to the balcony, with Harold's assistance of course.

Idunn leaned forward in her bed to look at the crowds of people down below, busying themselves with their day. The citizens stopped at each stall, danced around the maypole or simply chatted with each other. The village wasn't just lively, it seemed _alive._

Several citizens noticed Rapunzel, Arianna and Idunn on the balcony and waved and cheered.

"See? They're celebrating you." Arianna smiled, drawing circles with her fingers on Idunn's palm.

"They don't even know me." Idunn giggled. "I haven't been to the village yet….just look at me. I can't go one hour without my oxygen or any of this stupid stuff. How will I ever go to the village?!"

"Idunn, calm down. I don't know many people who can walk smoothly around a bed only a day after having major heart surgery! You're remarkable Idunn. You're really amazing." Arianna said.

Idunn looked up and smiled. "You always know exactly what to say."

"Always here for you, little sister." Arianna stroked her hair.

"Yeah…..sis…ter….." Idunn stammered. "Sister….." She furrowed her brow. She looked down into the village and thought of her home. Arendelle. Elsa. Anna…..

Arianna found a piece of parchment under Idunn's blanket. On it, there was very shaky writing with the beginning of a letter.

" _Dear golden child Elsa, and small child Anna._

 _I miss you more than you could imagine. I apologise for the shaky writing. I got very hurt….but I'm alive…"_

 ***Meanwhile in Arendelle***

Elsa mournfully slid down her icy cold door. She had been sobbing for hours. Nothing would stop her powers from bursting out, and icicles hung from the bedroom ceiling. Snow flurries floated around the room.

Anna sat on the other side of the door, drawing pictures of her sister, longing for the day where they would finally be reunited. She sighed, lying down on to her stomach. Two female feet appeared. Anna looked up to see Gerda looking down at her, a worried and sad look on her face.

"Anna dear…may I speak with you?" Gerda asked

Anna stood up, brushing down her dress.

"Yes….yes…..Is everything okay?"

Gerda pulled out a piece of parchment from her dress pocket.

"No, Anna dear. Your parents…their ship went missing. They found your father's body floating in the ocean a few days later. His body will be sent here to be buried in the royal cemetery." 

Tears filled Anna's eyes. Her hands began to shake. "And my Mama? Where's my Mama?!"

"She wasn't found….but they say….there may be a chance she could still be alive."

Anna looked up at Gerda. "Then why doesn't she write?!"

"Maybe she can't Anna dear. We can only hope and pray." The maid planted a small kiss on Anna's forehead. "And you'll always have me and Kai."

"Mama…if you can hear me….please…please…be alive." Anna prayed into the parchment, in between sobs.

 ***In Corona***

"Idunn….when did you do this?" Arianna looked up at Idunn, rubbing her hand. "You could have asked me to help you."

"Before….before I went into surgery. It was hard. I was very weak and that's why the writing is all shaky. I'm sorry for hiding from you. I just miss my girls."

"I understand. Idunn….in the eighteen years Rapunzel was gone, I thought about my baby every day. A day wouldn't go by that I wouldn't think of her. Children are a special thing. They really steal a part of your heart."

Idunn giggled. "They definitely do."

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	20. Double Doctor Sanderson

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appericated!)**

Arianna kissed Idunn head and held her close to her heart. Idunn listened closely. Every beat vibrated against Idunn's ear. It was regular and calming. Idunn held tightly onto her sister's waist. Arianna smelt of sweet perfume that smelt of peach. Idunn buried her face in her sister's chest, inhaling the sweet smell of the perfume.

 ***Meanwhile at the Corona docks***

Dr Arthur Sanderson, better known as Stinky, wiped his sweaty forehead as his ship docked into the Corona harbour. He was here to visit his brother, Harold, but as a citizen of Arendelle, he was not used to the Corona heat. Stinky was a respectable doctor and the Arendelle Castle Royal Physician. He had a sense of humour, but unlike his brother, he knew there was a time and place for it. Stinky gripped the handle of his luggage. He had also brought his medical bag, just in case Harold had lost half of his equipment. Harold was the goofy little brother, after all.

Stinky thanked the captain and disembarked from the ship. King Frederic had given Harold special permission to let Stinky stay in the castle while he was in Corona.

Stinky stepped into a carriage and headed towards the castle. He reached into his bag and pulled out an old letter from his brother.

 _Hi Stinkbrain,_

 _Can't wait to see you in Corona._

 _Love your annoying little brother, Harold._

 _P.S. You smell._

Stinky chuckled quietly to himself as he read the old letter. He looked out the carriage window as the magnificent castle came into view. No matter how many times he came to Corona, the beautiful castle always took his breath away.

The carriage stopped in front of the castle entrance. The king and Harold stood in front of the castle. Stinky stepped out of the carriage with his bags.

"STINKBRRAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNN!" Harold squealed and ran towards Stinky. He lifted his brother up and spun him around.

"Harold…Harold….easy!" Stinky laughed. "It's nice to see you too."

"How was the boat ride here?" Harold asked.

"It was quite pleasant. It's very hot here though." Stinky laughed.

"I prefer it. It's hot….like me." Harold posed dramatically.

"Oh you big goof!" Stinky laughed.

"Oh…Stinkbutt…there's a new patient that says she knows you. She mentioned you as soon as she was brought in. You two should meet."

"Huh…interesting. We should take her vitals together, so I can smack you in the face with a blood pressure cuff." Stinky laughed. Stinky turned to the king and bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty, I very much appreciate your hospitality."

"Of course. You know, you two look so alike. Maybe we should buy nametags to tell you apart." King Frederic laughed. "Please, come in. I'll make sure my servants make ready your room so that you can spend some quality time with your brother."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Stinky bowed again and then followed his brother into the castle.

Arianna and Rapunzel pushed Idunn's bed into the infirmary again. She had enjoyed the fresh air and sunshine on her face and head, but the allowed hour was over, and it was time to go back inside.

Harold and Stinky playfully pushed each other as they made their way up the stairs.

"So…how are things in Arendelle?" Harold asked Stinky

"Well…the King has been found dead, and the Queen is presumed dead but also was never found. I hope she's alright."

"What are their names?" Harold asked.

"Adgar and Idunn."

"Idunn? Huh…" Harold asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Uh….Stinky…..please, follow me…."

Stinky looked puzzled but followed Harold up to the infirmary. As they entered the infirmary, Stinky grabbed the blood pressure cuff. He gave his brother quick whack in the face with the cuff.

"Hey!" Harold laughed, and smacked his brother in the bottom with his stethoscope.

Stinky walked up to the occupied bed. "Hello, my name is Dr Arthur Sanderson, also known as Stinky and I'll be taking your blood pressure-"

Stinky paused as Idunn in the bed turned her head towards him.

"Stinky? As in the Stinky?" Idunn asked.

"Queen Idunn? Is that….you?" Stinky stammered

Idunn nodded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stinky suddenly screamed. "IT'S A GHOST!"

Stinky hyperventilated, his eyes going wide. He attempted to run across the infirmary, still screaming.

"BROTHER GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Harold grabbed his brother and shook him. "She washed up on our shores, severely injured."

"Oh…." Stinky chuckled, seriously embarrassed. He made his way back over to Idunn.

"My apologises, Your Majesty. It's just….you're either presumed dead and missing."

"Presumed dead?!" Idunn gasped. "You mean my girls think I'm DEAD?!"

Stinky nodded sadly. "They know you are missing, and hope that you are still alive, which I can see, you are." He lifted up the blanket to wrap the cuff around Idunn's arm. He immediately noticed the bandages, the IV's, the chest tube, the large bandage around Idunn's chest and the wires connected to it.

"What in the name of Odin happened to you?!" Stinky asked. He held Idunn's wrist. "Totally irregular!"

"She was brought in unconscious with a plank of wood stuck in her chest. Harold operated on her." Arianna said

"Good lord." Stinky muttered. "Well you look a lot better. I'm glad you're alive, I really am. How long is recovery?"

"Three years." Harold replied.

Idunn nodded sadly. "Please, Stinky….how are my girls?"

"They are both in mourning for your husband. Even Anna is showing great respect. Few people including myself are permitted in Elsa's room, and the coronation date is soon to be set. Since you are now Queen Mother, your daughter will ascend the throne of Arendelle. Unfortunately, I don't think you'll be able to go to the coronation. You'll still be in recovery, but you can give me anything you want to give to the girls."

"Thank you, Stinky." Idunn smiled. She gave him a hug.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	21. Medical Examination and Goofy Brothers

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Stinky watched the blood pressure dial go up as he pumped the cuff. He was greatly worried about the queen in this condition as she always seemed to be the healthy one when Elsa and Anna got sick.

"A bit higher than normal." Stinky said, removing the cuff. "As your Arendelle Royal Physician, may I examine you further and look at your wounds? Your girls may want to know the full details."

"Of course, Stinky." Idunn replied. She removed her blanket, exposing her chest as Harold pulled the curtain closed.

Arianna watched nervously. "So, what is your actual name? I suppose Stinky is a playful nickname? Where did it come from?" Arianna asked.

Stinky chuckled. "My name is Dr. Arthur Sanderson, Your Majesty. I am Harold's older brother by two years. My nickname comes from Princess Anna of Arendelle when she was four. She placed a whoopee cushion on my chair during the dinner meal, and I accidently sat on it." 

Idunn laughed. "I remember that."

"And obviously it went off, so from then on, she called me 'Stinky Sanderson'. Then one day it got shortened to just Stinky. Anna's choice." Stinky laughed.

"And you don't mind?" Rapunzel asked, giggling slightly.

"Nope. It's rather affectionate." Stinky laughed. "It makes me know I'm loved." 

"Do all your patients call you that or just Anna?" Arianna asked.

"Well it started with Anna, and since I have another office down in the Arendelle village, the other patients caught on and the nickname spread!"

"The love spread! How lovely!" Rapunzel said.

Stinky laughed. "Glad someone appreciates it." He pulled on gloves and then slowly unwrapped the large and thick bandage wrapped around Idunn's chest. Arianna leaned forward. Her and Rapunzel had never seen the aftermath of the wooden plank stuck in Idunn's chest when she came in.

Stinky's stethoscope felt cold against Idunn's chest. She inhaled and exhaled slowly as Stinky moved it around her chest and back. She was calm as she knew Stinky well, so it was nice to have another familiar person around, besides her sister. Arianna gently stroked Idunn's hand with her thumb.

Stinky ran his finger down Idunn's scar, examining it closely. It stretched from the top of her left breast to the bottom of her right ribcage. "Well…looks like the wood was pulled out…" He pointed to the left side of her chest, near her breast. "Here. And then you had some work on your right-side valve…" He pointed slightly to the right. "There." He looked down at her long scar. Stinky looked confused.

"Fluid in the lungs." Harold explained.

Stinky looked shocked. He really didn't know how he was going to tell Elsa and Anna. This was more than horrible. It was almost…tragic.

Stinky looked up at the monitor. Wonky lines. He held Idunn's pulse. Still Wonky. He listened to her heart. Still wonky. Stinky leaned back in the chair. He was shocked, but the most important thing was, wonky heart or not, that Idunn was alive.

Idunn looked at Stinky as he applied a fresh bandage on Idunn's scar. He sighed. Knowing Idunn for so long, seeing her with injuries so severe really took a toll on him. Stinky wiped his forehead and exhaled slowly.

"Did you not get a valve replacement?" Stinky asked.

Idunn shook her head sadly. "They said I'm too weak. Harold gave me new pills for my heart." She pushed the bottle towards Stinky, who picked it up.

"Oh, the tiny little banana pills! They're so CUTE!" Harold opened the bottle. "See? So so so so so cute! Like beyond adorable! Oh my goodness!"

"Harold….focus." Stinky said firmly.

"Banana, banana…..nananaana!"

"HAROLD!" Stinky said, gently whacking his brother on the back of the head. "FOCUS!"

"Lighten up, cousin!" Harold laughed.

"I'm your brother, imbecile." Stinky sighed

"Husband." Harold said.

Stinky giggled. "Great Aunt." 

"Daughter in law." Harold laughed

"Smelly dog." Stinky said

"Like your feet." Harold sniggered.

"I hope you don't still fart in operating rooms." Stinky said.

"I see you haven't ever had better things to do than watch me fart." Harold laughed.

"Harold! What did I say about having royally appropriate conversations the last time we were in Corona?!" Stinky scolded. "Let me get back to my patient."

"It's also _my_ patient!" Harold said.

"Oh yes, of course. You always want what I have. It never changed. The true mark of a little brother."

"Was it just Konsimysim you prescribed as well as a blood transfusion and other fluids and pain relief?" Stinky asked Harold. "They're the banana tablets that you go nuts about."

Harold opened Idunn's medical file, papers flying in every direction. Rapunzel helped him pick them up.

"You klutz!" Stinky sighed. "You should consider giving her Wallonium. How long does she get outside each day? Is she on full bedrest?"

"One hour a day." 

"ARE YOU NUTS HAROLD?!" Stinky groaned.

"Well sorry Doctor Know It All!" Harold sighed.

Stinky pulled out one of the files. "I'm permitting her to have three hours, and I want her to go just outside the castle gates in the wheelchair for some fresh air. Anyone stuck in the infirmary for this long would go mad. Well except Harold….he's already gone mad. I'm putting her on Wallonium as well."

Harold opened the bottle. "Awww…..they're not shaped like bananas!"

"Yes, but they've got a much pleasant taste, unlike your idiotic medication suggestion." Stinky said.

"Rude! I'm a decent doctor too! I went to the same medical school!" 

"I still finished two years before you. Haha!" Stinky giggled.

"You Stinkbrain…." Harold muttered.

Idunn hid under the blanket and groaned. All she wanted was to get better and see her girls.

Stinky wrote the notes out in the file. Idunn shakily reached for her letter to Elsa and Anna and handed it to Stinky.

"Please….help me write it….you know how the girls are….please."

Stinky looked at the letter and picked up the feather quill.

"Shall we get started then?"

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**

 **(Klutz = very clumsy person)**


	22. My Precious Girls

**(Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Stinky closed Idunn's medical file after writing one last line. "I do believe with the support of the new pills, Idunn will be able to pay a visit to the village when the chest tube is removed. She will also be able to wear a shirt."

Arianna and Rapunzel looked at each other excitedly.

"I say that will take approximately three weeks. I will be in Corona for a month, so I will assist in the removal. I do believe it is time for a mobility upgrade." Stinky said.

Idunn looked curious.

Stinky went to the medical cupboard and unfolded a walker.

"In true fashion, much like my brother, this is the fancy stuff. It not only assists you with walking, but it even has a basket for essentials that turns into a seat! It even has handbrakes and a cup holder! Do you like it?"

"It's perfect!" Idunn exclaimed. "Thank you Stinky!"

Stinky grinned. "You're welcome." He rolled the walker towards Idunn's bed. It was blue in colour. "How about we try sit in the chair for writing the letter?"

Idunn looked at the chair nervously.

Arianna squeezed her hand. "I will be right here." Rapunzel squeezed her other hand. "So will I."

Idunn inhaled deeply. Arianna swung Idunn's legs gently over the side of the bed. Rapunzel cranked up the bed to a sitting position and lowered the bed down. Idunn stared at her legs as the bed went down.

Pascal wriggled underneath the blanket and looked up at Rapunzel's shoulder. Pascal was a smart chameleon, and so he looked around to find the fastest way to jump onto Rapunzel's shoulder. He looked up at Idunn's chest. She would obviously stand up, and it would allow Pascal to jump to Idunn's shoulder.

Pascal jumped onto Idunn's hand and crawled up on the outside of her IV tube, changing colours as he went up. Then he jumped onto her stomach and began to crawl slowly up Idunn's bare chest. He changed to the colour of the white bandage.

Idunn's eyes suddenly widened.

"Is there something wrong?" Arianna asked.

"I…..think…..I think there's a SPIDER ON ME!" Idunn screamed.

"Where?!" Arianna asked.

Idunn pointed to just above her bandage, where Pascal was carefully camouflaged. "IT'S MOVING!" 

"Hold still!" Arianna smacked her hand right into the middle of Idunn's chest.

"AHHHHH!" Idunn screamed in pain.

"DARN IT!" Arianna sighed.

Pascal squeaked, losing his balance fast. He stuck his tongue out to grab onto the nearest place where he could continue his mission to Rapunzel. Unfortunately for Idunn, Pascal landed on her left breast. Pascal turned green again, and stared into Idunn's eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Rapunzel noticed and tried not to giggle. She reached forward to grab Pascal, but Idunn looked down before she could. And she stared right into Pascal's innocent little eyes.

There was a moment of silence as Idunn stared bewildered down at the little chameleon on her breast.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Idunn screamed, shaking violently, equally whacking her chest and screaming in pain in fair doses. The monitor beeped rapidly.

Arianna grabbed Pascal tightly and put him back on Rapunzel shoulder.

"Easy…easy.. it's gone." Arianna said, sitting Idunn back up. "Just take some deep breaths." Arianna rubbed her back gently.

Idunn exhaled deeply. She gripped the side of the sheet tightly. Arianna leaned down to just underneath Idunn's head and placed her hand on Idunn's soft cheek.

"I'm always here for you, my love. You're my hero. You're my fighter. You're my warrior." Arianna hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. She gave her a quick kiss on the head and pulled the walker closer towards her sister.

"Look at you, all fancy and decked out!" Arianna laughed. "Ready to be brave, my Norwegian warrior?"

Idunn inhaled deeply and nodded. Arianna held onto Idunn's arms and guided her hands to the handles on the walker.

"Up we go!" Arianna said. Stinky helped support Idunn as well as Arianna as Idunn stood up.

Idunn wobbled slightly, but Stinky and Arianna held her firmly.

Idunn looked down at the walker. "Now what?"

"Just start walking forward. The walker wheels will do the rest."

Arianna walked slowly with Idunn, holding onto her arm and rubbing her back. Idunn was still getting used to moving around with many things attached to her. The chair was only six steps away, but it felt like miles to Idunn. She inhaled deeply with each step. It still hurt to move around, but Idunn wanted to try her hardest anyway.

At last she got to the chair. Now was the tricky bit, reversing back into the chair.

"Time to park the carriage!" Arianna giggled. She helped Idunn turn around the walker.

"Few steps backwards. Just a little bit. There we go, my Norwegian warrior. Just feel the back of the chair with your legs…..and slowly sit."

Idunn followed Arianna's instructions. She was grateful for the help, but all the attention was too overwhelming for her. She didn't like being touched by people she didn't know well such as the nurses or examined regularly. Not to mention the heart monitor wires being stuck on awkward places on her chest. On top of that, she hated the cold feel of the stethoscope they used to examine her….as if she wasn't cold enough half nude!

Idunn leaned back in the chair. Her bare back rested against the cushioned chair. Arianna pulled the table towards Idunn. Stinky took a seat next to her.

"Right. Let's get writing. Just dictate it to me, and I'll write." Stinky said, pulling out two pieces of parchment.

Half an hour later, both letters were finished. Stinky handed them to Idunn so she could proofread them. Idunn picked up Elsa's letter.

 _ **Dear Elsa, my precious golden child.**_

 _ **As shocking as this may sound, this is Mama. I'm alive.**_

 _ **Our boat crashed near Corona. Your noble father sacrificed himself for me. I was severely injured but now I am recovering in the Corona castle infirmary with my sister Arianna and her daughter and husband. This letter is not in my elegant handwriting as I am too weak to write. Stinky's brother is treating me and now Stinky himself as he is here on holiday. My heart was damaged in the boat crash due to a wooden plank impaled in my chest.**_

 _ **It has since been surgically removed. Stinky will give you the full medical details. I hope to recover quickly and be back home in the next three years. My golden child, you have to be strong as you wait for me. I only wish I could be at your coronation. Remember that Papa and I are so proud of you. So is Anna, who will never stop loving you.**_

 _ **You will always have a special place in my slightly wonky heart.**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses for eternity. I will see you soon.**_

 _ **Stay strong, my love.**_

 _ **Love Mama.**_

"It's perfect." Idunn smiled. She picked up Anna's letter.

 _ **My dear small child, Anna. I can only imagine how you feel, but this is Mama. I'm alive but injured in Corona, so I must recover. My heart is weak from my injuries and so I need three years recover. I assure you they will fly by. I am safe with my sister.**_

 _ **Remember that Father loved you and still loves you very much. I love you so much too, and so does Elsa. Do not ever doubt your sister's love, for I am sure you two will be close again. I hope that day will come by the time I get back home.**_

 _ **Wait for me, small child. Soon we will eat chocolate in the dining room, just like we used to.**_

 _ **Mama loves you very much. My heart beats stronger when I think about you and Elsa every day.**_

 _ **I will be home soon. Words cannot describe how much I miss you.**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses forever,**_

 _ **Love Mama.**_

Idunn inhaled sharply and placed them in an envelope. She pulled out two small strands of her hair and placed one strand in each envelope.

Arianna looked confused.

"It's proof." Idunn said. "I can only hope they believe me."

"Of course they will." Arianna kissed her head and hugged her tightly.

"Now, how about some strawberry milk? You're in the chair already." Arianna smiled. "It's my special treat for you, my beautiful Norwegian warrior."

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	23. Strawberry Milk And Sisters

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Idunn looked up and nodded. "Thank you." Strawberry milk was always her favourite to drink, no matter in rain, hail or shine.

The chef soon entered the infirmary and set down a tray with five tall glasses, all filled to the brim with strawberry milk, complete with a straw.

Harold took his glass.

"You dare to slurp, I will smash that glass right out of your hand. Is that understood, Dr Sander-err…I mean Harold." Arianna said firmly, forgetting there now were two Dr Sandersons in the same room.

Idunn's eyes widened. She had never seen Arianna so strict.

Stinky picked up his glass, waiting politely for the queens to start drinking first before he did.

"See? Why can't you be more like your brother?!" Arianna asked. Harold frowned.

Arianna positioned the straw so Idunn didn't have to stretch too far to reach it. Arianna handed a glass to Rapunzel and took one for herself.

Arianna clinked glasses with her sister's glass. Idunn attempted to do the same but failed to lift up the heavy glass. Arianna gently clinked it against the glass on the table.

"To my sister's speedy recovery!" Arianna announced.

"To a speedy recovery!" Everyone else echoed.

Silence followed, as Idunn slowly drank down her strawberry milk. Harold found it increasingly difficult not to slurp, but with a quick glare from Stinky, he snapped back in line.

Pascal took a small swim in Rapunzel's drink, sticking his tongue out to taste the sweet taste of the strawberry milk.

Idunn chuckled, amused. Suddenly, Harold felt a small splodge on pink milk land on his perfectly clean white medical coat.

"Hey!" Harold groaned. He turned to his brother, who had turned the other way, whistling innocently.

"Stinkbrain!" Harold groaned softly. "I swear if the queen wasn't here I would push a feeding tube up your bum!" Stinky's eyes widened and he put his hands over his bum cheeks.

"Which queen?" Idunn smirked. She had sharp ears and could pick up many soft sounds easily.

In sync, Stinky and Harold turned their heads towards Idunn, slightly shocked that she had heard their conversation.

"A..ha…..nothing!" Harold said awkwardly.

"Mm…hmm." Idunn giggled, raising an eyebrow. She sipped down the rest of the milk. Idunn leaned down towards her chest and inhaled. Gross.

Idunn lifted up her arm and inhaled. She immediately grimaced with disgust. "I haven't bathed in days! I stink!"

"Technically you've only been here for almost two days, but you always stink, so there's nothing unusual there." Arianna giggled.

"Rude!" Idunn laughed, pretending to be offended.

"We did sponge her down in the operating room before the procedure, while she was unconscious." Harold pointed out.

"Well it clearly didn't work!" Arianna replied. "She needs more than that."

"Like what?" Idunn asked.

"A bath, of course. We can use the one in the infirmary bathroom. It's pretty fancy! Hand rails everywhere!" Arianna exclaimed.

Idunn thought for a moment.

"We'd have to temporarily take off the wires and the stickers attached to them on your chest." Stinky said.

Idunn's face lit up with delight. "DEAL!"

Arianna laughed. Harold reached towards Idunn's chest to do just that.

"HEY HEY HEY HOLD UP!" Arianna yelled, grabbing Harold's wrist tightly before he could touch Idunn's chest. "She's a queen! You have to ask permission! You should be more like your brother!"

"Arianna….maybe you shouldn't compare them. We always hated it when Mama compared us. We're both special in our own way."

"I'm the most special one…." Harold giggled.

"You also smell." Stinky said.

"Huh…ironic that your nickname is Stinky." Harold said.

Arianna leaned forward towards Idunn's chest, making her blush hard. She yanked at the wire just under Idunn's breast. She pulled and pulled. There was no luck.

"Is it stuck?" Idunn asked, confused.

Harold looked like he was going to explode. "You have to click both sides off!" He reached towards Idunn's chest again. Arianna grabbed both his wrists. "Don't. You. Dare." She turned to Stinky. "Stinky, would you mind?"

"Sheesh. Someone's antsy." Harold muttered.

Stinky reached towards her chest and clicked off all the wires. Idunn relaxed. She was used to Stinky. Idunn always seemed to grow shy around new people, and preferred when her sweet Adgar or Arianna did the talking for her. Her sweet Adgar was now dead, and it was now increasingly difficult to find her own confidence. She was always reserved and quiet, so this was strange for her.

"All done." Stinky smiled. "I'm sure you can handle the stickers." He stepped back to let Arianna take over.

Arianna reached for the sticker just above Idunn's right breast and pulled it off.

"ERRRGHHH!" Idunn groaned. "Gentle!"

"Relax." Arianna said. "Only eleven more to go!"

"ELEVEN?!" Idunn exclaimed.

"I'll be gentle. It'll be over before you know it." Arianna said. She pulled at the other three underneath Idunn's breast.

"ERGHHHH ODIN HELP ME!" Idunn groaned. "This is like getting a wax!"

Arianna laughed. "You'll look much prettier, my love. I'll be quick." Idunn raised an eyebrow.

Arianna quickly yanked off the others. A red mark was left behind on Idunn's skin where the sticker used to be. Idunn groaned again.

Stinky wrapped a protective plastic layer around her bandages and the tubes Idunn was connected to so they wouldn't get wet in the bath.

Harold looked on frowning, clearly jealous. He was the one who performed the lifesaving surgery, and now his brother was totally stealing his thunder, not to mention his patient. Sure, Harold was young, and he had saved many patients in his early medical career, but there was something different about Idunn. Arianna acted very different around Idunn, much more protective and much stricter about who touched her.

Stinky and Arianna helped Idunn out of the chair, her legs gaining more strength every time she walked, with the support of her walker of course.

Walking to the bathroom for the first time in forever for Idunn was a strange experience. She was so used to using the bedpan since coming to the infirmary.

Arianna held tightly onto Idunn's arm, gently walking at her pace towards the infirmary bathroom. Rapunzel pushed along the IV pole and the oxygen tank. Pascal liked the view from the top of the IV pole. Stinky ran forward to start running the water.

At the sound of the water gushing into the bath, Idunn breathed a sigh of relief. After all the drama, she would be clean at last.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	24. Sir Quacksalot

**(Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

"Bubbles?" Stinky offered, holding up the bottle.

"It'll be just like old times." Idunn laughed, nodding.

Arianna laughed along. She remembered the fun bubble baths she used to have with Idunn as very young children.

"We'll have to get out the rubber ducks!" Idunn laughed. "What was its name?" Idunn walked into the bathroom, her voice growing with more of an echo as they entered the bathroom. Stinky meanwhile poured the bottle of bubble bath into the filling bathtub.

Arianna held tightly onto Idunn's arm. "Wasn't it….Sir Quacksalot?"

Idunn laughed, blushing hard at the silly nickname. "Yes. Yes it was."

Arianna set down Idunn in a chair in the bathroom and leaned down to turn the water off. Stinky set a bathmat down and headed towards the door.

"Enjoy your bath, ladies!" Stinky said. He reached down to pick up the rubber duck. "And you too, Sir Quackalot!"

Arianna and Idunn cracked up. Idunn loved Stinky's humour. It was always at an appropriate time and well, always made her laugh.

Stinky left with a bow, closing the door slowly behind him. He was met with a glaring Harold.

"Oh hello, BROTHER." Harold sneered. "How is the Queen's favourite?!"

Stinky's eyes widened, clearly taken aback. "Harold…please."

"Don't play dumb with me, Stinkbrain! I saw how much she's obsessed with you! You're stealing my job and my patient! You're not even from Corona!"

"Harold, Harold." Stinky put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "This isn't a competition. This is about patient care. We are both concerned for Idunn, and I support you as well. You are my brother and my best friend. Arianna is just….stressed. I would be the same if you were in Idunn's position."

Stinky pulled him into a hug. "You're my favourite, Hysterical Harold. How about an ice-cream in the village? We both deserve a break."

Harold nodded eagerly. "Oh yes. Remember the time I squished my chocolate ice-cream cone into your forehead and called you 'Unicorn' for a week!"

Stinky laughed. "Come on." He linked arms with his brother and left the infirmary. Rapunzel waited outside the bathroom to give her aunt some privacy.

Inside the bathroom, Arianna gently pulled down Idunn's bloomers. Idunn turned red, blushing hard. Guiding Idunn gently, Arianna helped her step into the bath. Idunn sighed happily as the clean water met her sweaty skin. Arianna kneeled next to the bath squeaking Sir Quacksalot and setting him down next to Idunn in the water.

Idunn giggled, squeaking the duck. Arianna laughed. "You always loved doing that. In fact, your first word was 'Quack Quack'

Idunn laughed. Arianna poured some shampoo onto her hand and massaged it into Idunn's hair. She massaged in circles, gently rubbing her head and washing out any dirty parts.

Idunn closed her eyes, feeling the soft touch of her sister's fingers as the warm water poured over her hair. Arianna grabbed the sponge and massaged it into her sister's back. She gently rubbed it into Idunn's chest, carefully rubbing away the red marks and avoiding her tube sites. She then sponged the rest of her body and kissed her head.

"This…this…is like going back in time. You were six, and I was three. I was too short to reach the shampoo, and so you helped me washed my hair…and now…you're still as good as you were back then. Caring, gentle, compassionate." Idunn said.

Arianna smiled, blushing hard. "Anything for my Norwegian warrior. Feeling better? Less sweaty?"

Idunn nodded. "Yes… a lot better. The warm water is very soothing on my aching body."

"My poor baby…." Arianna said. She rubbed the warm water down Idunn's chest, soothing the painful parts. Idunn closed her eyes, thinking about the memory of them that Arianna had mentioned.

Idunn's wonky heart beat against Arianna's hand. Arianna rested her hand there, thankful that her sister had survived. She had been such a fighter, and only continued fighting.

Arianna slipped off Idunn's oxygen mask, gently washing her face. Idunn looked up, staring right into Arianna's green eyes. Quickly, Arianna pulled the mask back on. Idunn inhaled deeply, taking in the oxygen in the mask.

Arianna squeaked Sir Quacksalot, guiding the duck towards Idunn.

Idunn giggled. "Nothing's changed." She lifted up Arianna's hand, and stroked her hand, along with Sir Quacksalot. Idunn squeaked the duck, giggling, for once forgetting about her injures, and all her awful attachments. Idunn let the warm water run through her palms as she pushed Sir Quacksalot back and forth throughout the water.

Arianna smiled. Idunn loved to play with Sir Quacksalot just like that when she was a child. It was really like being going back in time. Arianna massaged Idunn's back and shoulders gently with her hands as Idunn soaked in the water.

After a while, Arianna helped Idunn out of the water, holding her hands tightly. She wrapped Idunn in a warm, fluffy towel. She sat Idunn down on the chair and brushed out the tangles in her hair.

Before Rapunzel's disappearance, Arianna would always brush out her daughter's hair, singing the flower incantation.

Arianna's singing gently flowed through Idunn's ears. It was dainty and gentle, but at the same time, was beyond beautiful.

" _Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine."_

"Huh. No glowing hair." Arianna laughed. "Just a beautiful young woman."

Idunn looked up at Arianna. "I love you."

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	25. Welcome To The Injured Club

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Arianna smiled and looked over Idunn's head. "Hi there. I love you too, upside down Idunn."

Idunn laughed. "I love you, upside down Ari."

Arianna gently rubbed moisturiser down Idunn's body.

"You know…. weeks ago, I bought you something in the Corona village. I was going to send it to Arendelle, but since you made your surprise visit here, I still have it. I've been keeping it in my dress pocket.

Arianna turned around to face Idunn and placed a silver bracelet around her wrist. The bracelet had a charm of a beautiful woman, holding a golden apple.

"It's beautiful. Who is that on it?" Idunn asked

"It's the Norwegian goddess of youth, Idunn."

"Who is the goddess of youth?" Idunn asked

"Goddess Idunn." Arianna replied.

"Yes?" Idunn asked.

"I don't think you understand."

Idunn tilted her head. "You said my name…who is on the charm?"

"Idunn….you were singing about it while you were high on anaesthetic. The goddess with the golden apple tree. The Norwegian goddness. Idunn the Goddess.""

"BANANA!" Idunn joked. "You do realise people don't always remember everything they say in that state, but yes. I do know the goddess Idunn, and I love the bracelet, a lot!"

"I'm so glad you do." Arianna smiled, drying Idunn's body and slipping clean bloomers on her.

"How's that?" Arianna smiled.

"Much better….but I could use another massage." Idunn smiled

"It would be an honour, Your Majesty." Arianna laughed. She gently rubbed Idunn's back, shoulders and chest, rubbing her hands in deeply but gently.

Idunn closed her eyes, relaxing. She loved the soft feeling of Arianna's hands on her shoulders.

"All done." Arianna smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you. Shall we go back to the chair in the infirmary?" Idunn asked

Arianna nodded, smiling.

Arianna ran to Idunn's side to assist her, but she suddenly slipped on the wet floor and landed on her bottom, hitting her ankle on the corner of the bathtub on the way.

"Ow!" Arianna groaned in pain, clutching her right ankle.

"Ari!" Idunn gasped. "Are you okay?!"

Arianna shook her head. "My ankle! It hurts!"

"Oh! Don't move! I'll call Stink- oh darn it! He's in the village!" Idunn gasped

Arianna winced as Idunn looked down at her worriedly.

 ***Meanwhile in the Corona village***

Stinky and Harold stood in front of the ice-cream stand, Harold was barely able to sit still.

"Two ice-creams in a cone with a double scoop of strawberry ice cream." Harold said to the man at the stall.

"I'm surprised you remember!" Stinky laughed.

"Oh, and an extra empty cone!" Harold added.

Stinky looked confused. "Without ice-cream?"

"That's correct!" Harold replied as he handed Stinky his cone. Harold took a spoon and scooped some ice-cream into the empty cone.

"Another ice-cream?" Stinky asked, raising an eyebrow. "For a doctor, you really aren't making healthy choices."

"Ah, Stinky. You haven't learnt anything." Harold squished the cone into Stinky's forehead, causing nearby children to giggle hysterically.

"I love you, Unicorn!" Harold laughed.

"Unicorn! Unicorn! Unicorn! Unicorn!" the children chanted.

"Look what you've done!" Stinky laughed. He looked ridiculous with the pointy cone stuck to his forehead.

Harold laughed hard.

"Ah, Stinkbrain, you never changed!"

"You prankster!" Stinky laughed. "It's nice to finally spend time with you."

Harold sighed happily. "Agreed. It's been quite a stressful event, with Idunn's heart issues, and when she came in so injured. Major heart surgeries are a lot to take in, not matter how many times you perform it."

Stinky put an arm around his brother. "I understand, donkey face. You can never predict when the medical field will throw something crazy at you and pretty much demand that you sink or swim!"

"True fact, Stinkbrain. I love you."

"Since when did you become so affectionate?" Stinky laughed, pulling the unicorn ice-cream horn off his head.

Before Stinky could answer, several of the children skipped up to Stinky.

"Hello Unicorn Man!" One of the girls giggled. She looked about four years old. "Can I braid your hair?" She asked Stinky. 

Stinky looked bewildered. He turned to his brother. "Was this your doing?"

Harold whistled innocently. Stinky poked his brother in the hip, making him giggle.

"Sure. But you haven't got much hair to braid! Why don't you give my brother a makeover? With makeup!" Stinky giggled

Stinky leaned in to whisper to one of the girl's ears. "And make sure you use extra lipstick and eyeshadow!" 

"STINKBRAIN NOOOOOOOOO!" Harold yelled as the children surrounded him with makeup brushes and eyeshadow pallets.

Stinky laughed hard. "Revenge, little brother!"

"You smell funny." Harold pouted. "I SAID NO LIPSTICK, OLGA!" Harold shrieked.

"Oh, please do! The EXTRA red one. That's it Olga, ALLL over his lips. Make him look beautiful!" Stinky laughed.

 ***Back in the infirmary***

Arianna panicked as her right ankle began to swell.

Idunn felt totally helpless. She tried to run out of the bathroom to get help, but she fell from weakness onto Arianna.

"OW!" Idunn said.

"IDUNN! Are you alright?!" Arianna gasped.

"Can't get up! I'm stuck!" Idunn panicked

Rapunzel heard the commotion and knocked on the door. "Mother? Aunt Idunn? Are you okay?"

"No! We're stuck on top of each other like pancakes on a plate!" Idunn replied.

Rapunzel tried not to giggle at the ridiculous image.

"And dear Arianna's hurt!" Idunn added.

"Don't move!" Rapunzel said. "I'll get help! 

Nurse Violette slid into the infirmary, light on her feet, opening the medication cupboard for a medication refill.

"AAAAHHH! I mean hi, Nurse Violetta Have…heh….you seen Harold?" Rapunzel stammered, relieved that someone with medical knowledge had arrived.

"He's in the village with his brother, Princess." Nurse Violetta replied, sorting out the large needles.

Rapunzel looked uneasy. "I….uh…uh…." 

"Yes?"

Pascal kicked the bathroom door open, revealing a weak and pale Idunn on top of a worried Arianna.

"Heh…good afternoon!" Arianna said awkwardly.

Nurse Violetta's eyes widened and shoved the needle packets back into the cupboard, closing it.

She ran quickly to the two queens. Nurse Violetta may have been skinny, but she was much stronger than she looked. Much to the shock of Idunn and Arianna, she picked up Idunn in one arm, and Arianna in the other. Idunn looked amazed. She placed Idunn in her bed.

"Remind me not to mess with that one." Idunn muttered as Violetta reattached the stickers and wires, much to the disappointment of Idunn, but while _still_ holding Arianna!

She placed Arianna in the bed next to Idunn, bandaging her ankle gently.

Idunn watched her sister worriedly. It seemed like _everyone_ was getting injured, but Idunn tried to stay positive.

"Welcome to the Injured Club! Have a free blanket!" Idunn threw one of her extra blankets at her sister, making her giggle.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	26. Forty-One Years Back In Time

**(Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while! I'll update more often now. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

"Definitely a sprain, Your Majesty." Nurse Violetta said.

"Oh poop." Arianna muttered.

Idunn laughed hard. "Poop?"

Violetta moved Arianna's foot down and up gently, testing the movement.

"Ow!" Arianna groaned. "GENTLY!"

"That was gentle." Violetta muttered.

Arianna groaned in pain. It broke Idunn's heart to see her sister in so much pain. It was almost like seeing her own children in pain

Violetta finished bandaging Arianna's foot and secured it with a safety pin.

"There we go. It's a bad sprain, Your Majesty, but you have enough movement that I believe you could still walk on it."

Arianna sighed. "Thank you…..do I get a lollipop from going through all of that?!"

"Your Majesty…..you're forty-seven." Nurse Violetta said, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I ask for my age or a lollipop?" Arianna asked, looking very serious.

"I….." Nurse Violetta stammered, knowing she wasn't going to win.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two lollipops, handing one to Arianna and one to Idunn.

"I feel like I'm treating children, not two women in their fourties." Nurse Violetta muttered to herself.

"I heard that!" Idunn giggled. "You are dismissed to go back to your duties."

Nurse Violetta breathed a sigh of relief and went back to the medical cupboard.

"HEY NURSE! HEADS UP!" Eugene yelled. Pascal had been using the IVs as a climbing frame and decided to jump off one. Two of them began falling over, rapidly approaching Nurse Violetta. Nurse Violetta grabbed the two IVs before they landed on her. She grabbed one of them and swung it around like a ninja stick, holding the end towards Rapunzel's chest.

"Control. Your. Pet." Violetta said sternly. "Two of your relatives are already injured. I don't think you want to be in that position too, especially since you are expecting a- WHAT IN THE NAME OF CORONA?!" Violetta exclaimed, turning to the door.

Harold walked in, red as a tomato, embarrassed and covered in very badly applied makeup. Idunn laughed so hard she nearly wet the bed.

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" Idunn laughed hard.

Arianna felt tears running down her face with laughter. "Stop! Stop! My stomach will burst!"

"It's not funny!" Harold scowled like an infant.

Stinky laughed as hard as Arianna and Idunn.

Harold hid his face in a spare pillow, which only left lipstick stains and eye shadow stains.

"I gotta give it to you, Queen Arianna. Your citizens are fantastic at makeovers!" Stinky said.

"Do you have any makeup wipes, Your Majesty?" Harold asked as he went bright red.

Arianna kept giggling. "Yes….yes…they're on my dresser in my room. Ask Friedborg, my lady in waiting."

"Who on earth is Friedborg-AHHH!" Harold screamed. Friedborg was suddenly right behind him.

"Ah, Friedborg, she's been sneaking up like that since I became Queen of Corona." Arianna laughed.

"Your room is halfway across the castle….oh no….I have to walk there like….THIS?!" Harold grabbed a surgical mask and put it over his face to hide his lipstick. It only leaked out into the front of the mask, making him looking even more ridiculous.

Stinky lost it again. Friedborg simply pushed a pouting Harold out of the room. She was the strong, silent type.

Idunn picked up a small painting from the patient table. "What's this?"

Arianna winked.

Idunn wiped the small layer of dust off the frame. Idunn closed her eyes, remembering the memory of the painting. It was a beautiful painting of a six-year-old Arianna holding a four-year-old Idunn. They weren't looking at the painter, but instead looking deep into each other's eyes. Idunn's eyes filled with tears. Arianna had never changed. She still had her caring and compassionate nature, no matter how sick or injured Idunn got. Still holding the frame, she climbed into Arianna's bed, which was right next to hers.

"Coming into to your castle!" Idunn laughed. Arianna pulled her gently into a hug.

"I can't wait to go to the village with you." Arianna said.

"Me too, Idy." Arianna smiled, planting a kiss on Arianna's head.

Idunn grabbed a feather quill and signed Arianna's bandage.

" _To the sweetest sister ever. You seem to just be falling for me! Hehehe! Love you. Love Idunn."_

"You're so cute." Arianna laughed.

"Am I? AM I?" Idunn went right up to her face and looked at Arianna very closely.

"OH YES YOU ARE!" Arianna giggled, affectionately squishing Idunn's entire face with her hands. "Huh… these cheeks were a lot stretchier forty-one years ago."

"Rude!" Idunn laughed. She pointed to the painting. "Well forty-one years ago you had no front teeth!"

"What?! Give me that!" Arianna said, snatching the painting away from her sister. It was true. She looked like Idunn had knocked her teeth out with her fist, but in reality, she was only losing her baby teeth.

Idunn giggled hysterically.

King Frederic walked past Harold in the hall. His mask had fallen off and now there was just his face covered in makeup and Friedborg pushing him towards Arianna's room.

"Hmm…that's similar to Arianna's makeup. Are you trying to dress up as my wife for a special occasion? She has many dresses!" Frederic asked

Harold panicked. "No! No! Argh! This was my brother's doing! I'm not a Queen Arianna imposter, Your Majesty!"

"Oh really? I think her dress would really suit you Harold." Frederic joked.

Harold groaned and buried his face in his hands. He was already thinking of a revenge prank he could pull on Stinky for this!

Frederic entered the infirmary. Noticing his wife with her bandaged ankle in bed, his eyes widened, and he ran to her.

"My darling!" Frederic gasped, holding his wife close to his chest. "What happened?"

Arianna wrapped her delicate arms around her gentle husband. "Bathtime 2.0" Arianna laughed. "I'm alright. It's only sprained."

Frederic breathed a sigh of relief. "My sweet queen. I am so glad you're alright. I love you."

"I love you too." Arianna smiled. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

Idunn looked at the loving king and queen. She was happy for her sister to have found such a kind and loving husband, but she missed Adgar, more than she ever had before.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	27. Idunn's Healing

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Arianna pulled her into the hug, similar to what she had done to Eugene when he had brought Rapunzel back to her parents. Arianna made sure Idunn's bare chest wasn't resting against the king as she hugged, as that would have surely made Idunn feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss." The king said, almost reading Idunn's mind. "I will assure you that your husband's body will be treated with the utmost respect. I will organise for his body to be sent on the first ship available to Arendelle. We will organise a crocus designed coffin for his body."

Idunn was speechless. "T-thank…..thank you. I… I don't know what to say…"

Frederic held up a hand. "Say no more. It's the least I can do for you." He smiled, holding his wife close.

Arianna snuggled into her husband's broad shoulders. Frederic kissed her head. He massaged her sprain ankle, in order to make her more comfortable. Arianna relaxed at her husband's touch.

 ***Meanwhile in Arianna's and Frederic's room***

Friedborg sat Harold down in front of the vanity, who nearly fainted when he saw how nuts he looked with all the makeup.

"Well there goes my reputation…" Harold muttered to himself.

Friedborg suddenly pulled down Harold's face to begin removing the makeup. Even though she was silent, Friedberg couldn't believe how many layers of makeup had been applied to Harold's face. It really was torture!

"Is this really necessary?!" Harold groaned.

Friedberg just grinned. She was almost enjoying herself. Harold simply watched his face in disbelief in the mirror. He couldn't believe he had walked around looking like that! He was sure he was now the laughing stock of the village, not the honourable Corona Royal Physician. Harold groaned. He put his head in his hands.

 ***SLAP!***

Harold felt a burning sensation on his face. "What the heck was that for?!"

Friedberg pointed to her face, then the ceiling.

"You're going to hang my face from the CEILING?! Oh….oh right. I have to keep my head up- lipstick on my hands! I hate my life…"

Friedberg chuckled softly. Soon, she had rid Harold's face of all makeup, much to his relief.

He stared at the small frames on Arianna's vanity. She had a frame of her and Idunn sitting on each other playfully when they were children.

" _Huh. There's more to this queen then I first thought."_ He stared at the huge amount of dirtymakeup wipes on the table. He had almost used half the queen's supply! She was definitely going to tell Stinky to tease him about that. He quickly dumped them in the bin.

Arianna cuddled against Idunn. She loved her sister's company, but in her heart she knew this was going to be a long and difficult recovery. Both for Idunn with her heart, and Arianna for witnessing the horrible trauma to her sister.

Three weeks passed. Idunn began to walk around more, her balance slowly returning. She no longer needed her oxygen mask, but simply had the oxygen that gently stayed in her nostrils and curled around her ears. She felt her strength returning, and she knew it was time to give her letters to Stinky, so that she could tell her girls she was truly alive.

Idunn felt like she was giving a piece of her heart away as she slowly handed Stinky her letters.

"Please….take care of them….take care of them….tell them I will come." Idunn said to him as he gently tucked the envelopes into his suitcase. Idunn's eyes filled with tears. She was so deep in thought about her golden child and small child, she didn't even notice Stinky finally removing her chest tube.

Stinky bowed before Queen Idunn. "I wish you a speedy recovery, my queen. I hope to you see back in Arendelle soon. I can only assure you I will tell your girls everything I know and everything you told me. These letters will be personally delivered. Do not fear. I bid you farewell."

Idunn breathed a sigh of relief. "T-thank you."

Stinky turned and left the room. That was it. Her girls would finally know she still existed. That she was alive.

Arianna picked up the detached chest tube and waved it around. "Idyyy!" She said in a sing-song voice. "Do you know what this means?!"

Idunn tilted her head, confused.

"VILLAGE DAY!" Arianna cheered, jumping up and down excitedly like a young child in a candy store.

Idunn laughed hard. "Oh good! The smell of chocolate fondue wafting up to the infirmary window has been teasing me for WEEKS!"

"Oh, that tends to happen with everyone that visits." Arianna laughed.

"The smell is directly from Herbert's Chocolate and Candy Store. He makes award-winning chocolate, the best in all of Corona!" Rapunzel said, walking in. Her belly was now starting to show."

"I could really use some milk chocolate….dipped in mustard." Rapunzel said. "Wait what? Ew."

"Ah, pregnancy cravings. Memories." Arianna laughed, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Rapunzel wheeled the wheelchair towards Idunn and Arianna. She hooked the oxygen tank and the now one IV to the chair.

"Now you take it easy, gorgeous. You've got a little one" Arianna said to Rapunzel.

"You mean we're going NOW?!" Idunn asked.

"Surprise!" Arianna grinned, whipping out Idunn's repaired purple dress. "We're going to do everything! Eating, shopping, dancing! Dress shopping too!"

Idunn was speechless, then a wide grin spread across her face. "THANK THE GODS! I'M FREE!"

Arianna laughed and kissed her head. "Love you. Everyone can't wait to meet you."

Idunn was bursting with excitement. For the first time in forever, she would finally be free.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated)**


	28. A Sign From Mama

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Elsa sat at her desk, her icy bodice reflecting on the frame on her desk. It was a smaller version of her parent's large painting. A dainty knock was suddenly heard on the door.

Breaking out of her daydream, Elsa turned to the door.

"Come in!" She called.

Gerda opened the door of Elsa's study. With a quick curtsey, she made her way towards the young queen.

Elsa stood up quickly. "Gerda!" she pulled the maid into a hug. "Is everything alright?"

"Elsa dear…..there's something you need to read." Gerda slipped the brown envelope into Elsa's pale hand.

"Another envelope from a kingdom?" Elsa sighed.

"Well, technically yes….but I believe this is one you need to see. Urgently."

Elsa grabbed her blue letter opener from her desk and cut the top of the envelope. She gently pulled the letter out. The smell of ink was fresh, but suddenly, the strand of Idunn's hair fell out. Elsa picked it up, confused.

The familiar smell of her mother's hair wafted past her nose as she picked it up. Elsa's eyes widened, and her heart stood still. She quickly opened the letter.

 _ **Dear Elsa, my precious golden child.**_

 _ **As shocking as this may sound, this is Mama, I'm alive.**_

The words replayed in Elsa's head over and over. Her breathing quickened. Her skin paled. Her hands began to shake.

"Elsa…Elsa dear…Elsa…please. You need to take some deep breaths." Gerda said gently, but her words went unnoticed.

"MAMAAAAAAAAA!" Elsa howled, throwing her head back, tears streaming down her face.

She fell on the floor in disbelief, curled up in the fetal position, still sobbing. Her tears were from relief, but also fear. She didn't know if her mother would like the new her, or if she would shove Elsa back into her emotional cage, forcing her to once again to don the gloves.

Helga, another maid, heard Elsa's screams and stuck her head into the room. Gerda had leant down to curled up Elsa and was gently rubbing her back. Gerda looked up.

"Get Anna." Gerda mouthed to Helga desperately. "Now. She's in the sitting room."

Helga nodded understandably before running off to Anna.

"MAMA'S ALIVE!" Anna shrieked, picking up poor Kai and spinning him around happily. "MY MAMA IS OKAY! Well….sort of. I mean she will be. Yeah, I'm sure."

Kai looked beyond bewildered, but his face immediately creased into a relieved smile. Gerda and he had known Idunn for a long time, and this was a relief to both him and Gerda.

Suddenly, Helga burst into the room, out of breath.

"Princess! The Queen urgently requests an audience with you!"

"Hold on Helga…I'm kinda in the middle of-" Anna replied.

"It can wait!" Helga dragged Anna out by her arm, running towards Elsa's room and kicked the door open. Gerda jumped at the sound but breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Anna.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed, running over to her sister, tripping over a book in a true Anna fashion. She pulled her sister into a hug and pressed Elsa's head to her chest, stroking her hair and wiping her tears with her thumb.

"Elsa…Elsa…I'm here. I will always be here. Mama will be so proud of you. Look at you, the queen! The noble, beautiful, compassionate and magnificent queen. I won't let anything happen to you. Mama will know how amazing you are. Stubborn and brave Anna is here for you, okay?"

Elsa said nothing, but simply snuggled into Anna's chest, taking in the sound of every beat of her steady heart. She tried to slow down her breathing to Anna's breathing rate, her head going up and down slightly as Anna's chest rose and fell.

"I love you. All these years, I dreamed about holding you in my freckled arms. Every heartbeat that echoed inside my chest, beat for you. You're my best friend Elsa. My best friend, my sister and my saviour."

"No….." Elsa answered.

Anna looked down, confused.

"You were my saviour." Elsa said with a smile.

"Mama won't make you do anything you don't want to. Besides, I'm sure she'll be occupied with trying to get over the emotional trauma of the impaled plank of wood in her chest…yeesh!" Anna exclaimed, kissing Elsa's head.

Anna picked up Elsa's letter and looked at it. "See? Even Mama quotes my wise words **!** _ **'So is Anna, who will never stop loving you'**_

"Of course. The wise words of Anna. _'Eating a whole jar of chocolate sauce won't give me a stomach ache.'_ Huh?" Elsa laughed.

Anna was relieved, finally hearing Elsa laugh. She squeezed Elsa tightly. "Well…it was a science experiment! My results indicate that that was a very, very bad idea."

Elsa laughed. "You're the best. Thank you." Elsa sniffed.

Anna grabbed a tissue box and placed the tissue gently on Elsa's nose. "Blow."

"Anna, I'm twenty-one…."

"Blow your nose."

"Listen, Anna, I'm a grown woman…."

"I SAID BLOW ELSA." Anna said very very seriously.

Elsa jolted, clearly getting a fright. She exhaled and blew her nose. It made a rather loud, embarrassing, un-ladylike honk. Elsa went as red as a tomato.

"Oh, is the village band here already?" Jimena the maid said to Sigrid, another maid who was walking next to her in the hallway near Elsa's room.

Elsa blew her nose again. _HOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

"I just love the French horn!" Sigrid exclaimed.

Elsa and Anna giggled.

"Everything's going to be okay, Els. I'm sure Mama will have plenty of funny stories to tell us about her adventures in Corona. And who says we can't reply to her letter?"

Elsa nodded. "You're right." She lifted up the strand of her mother's hair in the envelope. "I want to know what Papa did. How he saved her life."

From the way Idunn described her injuries, Idunn was probably spending a large amount of time recovering and every moment thinking about her golden child and small child, Elsa and Anna.

Elsa planted a kiss on Anna's head. "Mama is going to be so proud of you. Mainly for bringing me to peace with my powers."

"And our sisterly reunion. She'll be so proud of both of us, Els." Anna smiled.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading Reviews are appreciated!)**


	29. Corona, Meet Queen Idunn

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

 ***Back In Corona***

Idunn slowly stepped out of bed. She gently leaned on Arianna's shoulder as she walked, her feet moving in a rhythmic way. She settled down into the wheelchair, popping her walking stick into the back pocket of the chair. She no longer needed the walker and was now much more stable on her feet.

Arianna helped Idunn into her purple dress and a very loose corset to ensure that her scars wouldn't get sore or irritated. Rapunzel brushed out Idunn's hair gently. She did have lots of experience with hair, after all! She pulled Idunn's hair into her usual bun.

After having her hair out for so long, and concentrating more on her recovery rather than appearance, her hair being tied up was a strange feeling for Idunn.

Nevertheless, she was relieved that she finally looked presentable.

"Are you ready?" Arianna asked, leaning down to Idunn's height.

"I'm ready." Idunn smiled.

"Thank Odin. Finally!" Arianna grinned. "I've got so much to show you!" She walked around to the back of the wheelchair and grabbed the handles, pushing the wheelchair towards the infirmary doors.

The fresh air hit Idunn with a sweet relief as they left the infirmary and departed the castle through the castle gate.

The sounds, scents and sights of the village soon became clear. Idunn inhaled deeply. The oxygen from the tank entered her lungs, but so did the sweet smell of chocolate.

"Chocolate….." Idunn sighed.

"Chocolate?" Arianna repeated. "I know just the place."

She pushed the wheelchair into the village. People curtsied as they passed. Many waved to Rapunzel and Arianna, while others looked curiously at Idunn.

Soon, after passing through the market square, they arrived at a shop with gorgeous glass windows. Through the windows, displays of fresh brownies, chocolate cupcakes, chocolate bars and large cakes with icing.

Arianna pushed the wheelchair into the shop. A large red sign hung over it, and on it was written 'Herbert's Chocolate and Candy Store'

The sign swung gently in the light, summer breeze. The scent grew stronger and stronger as they approached the door.

The bell rang gently as Rapunzel held the door open for Arianna and Idunn.

"Your Majesty!" Herbert, the head chef exclaimed with surprise. He rushed to the royals, sweeping a deep bow in front of Idunn.

"You must be Queen Idunn." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her hand.

Idunn chuckled nervously. "Heh. Yes, That's me. Hello." She reached out a hand, to which she shook Herbert's hand.

"Well, welcome to Corona! And what excellent timing! I've just pulled out a new batch of chocolate cupcakes!" He handed Idunn a warm, chocolate cupcake with chocolate icing swirled on top. Rainbow sprinkles were daintily sprinkled on the top.

Arianna reached for her purple purse. It matched her traditional Corona dress.

"Oh no! No need to pay, Your Majesty! This one is on the house." He smiled. "I've heard on the grapevine that you've had quite an adventure when you arrived in Corona."

"I wouldn't really call it an ' _adventure'_ " Idunn giggled, taking a bite of the cupcake. "Mmmmmmmmmmm….ten out of ten."

"You look like you've just entered food heaven!" Arianna laughed.

"Oh shoosh, you! I've had infirmary hospital food for three weeks, I'm completely justified in my actions." Idunn replied.

Arianna laughed in response.

Arianna bought some more chocolate cupcakes along with a large cake for later. She finally bought a few brownies. She put them in the back pocket of the wheelchair in a paper bag. Idunn could smell it from where she was sitting.

Arianna parked the wheelchair in the sunshine as she sat down at a table just outside the bakery. Rapunzel sat down slowly, wary of her ever-growing belly. Arianna handed Rapunzel a chocolate cupcake from the bag. Her baby kicked in response, as if to say ' _Hey, I want some too!'_

Rapunzel laughed and rubbed her stomach. "Easy, little one, it's coming!" She took a bite of the cupcake and sighed happily.

"How far are you, again?" Idunn asked Rapunzel.

"Five weeks." Rapunzel replied with her mouth full, earning a raised eyebrow from Arianna.

"Remember your table manners, Rapunzel." Arianna said gently.

Rapunzel nodded, taking another bite.

Arianna snuck a quick bite of Idunn's cupcake.

"Hey!" Idunn laughed.

Arianna chewed and swallowed the piece she had stolen from Idunn. "Mm…I can understand why you loved it."

Idunn laughed again.

Four ginger haired girls, aged about six, skipped up to Idunn, waving at Rapunzel on the way. Rapunzel grinned and waved back.

"Hi! Can we braid your hair?" one of them asked Idunn.

Idunn looked up at Arianna, unsure what to say. Idunn opened her mouth to reply, but Arianna spoke up.

"Yes. I suppose so. But you must be very gentle. She's been very ill."

The young girls looked at each other, unsure.

"Arianna, they're children. Relax." Idunn said gently, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Arianna relaxed at Idunn's touch and nodded.

Idunn pulled out her bun. "Well girls, what are you waiting for?"

The four girls gasped in delight, running to the back of the wheelchair to gently begin braiding Idunn's hair.

"It's so pretty!" One of the girls said, admiring Idunn's brown locks.

Idunn laughed. "Thank you. And what is your name?"

"Olga!" She replied. "And this is Hildegard, Maria and Elsa."

"Elsa?" Idunn repeated, slightly taken aback.

"Yes! Elsa!" The little Elsa replied. "My Mama says it's a very pretty name and that it means noble! That's like a princess!"

"I know an Elsa." Idunn replied.

"Really?"

"Yes. She's someone very special to me, and guess what?" Idunn said.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"She's a princess!" Idunn replied.

Little Elsa gasped with delight. "Is she your cousin?"

"No. She's my daughter." Idunn replied

"Wait…if your daughter is a princess…are you a queen?" Elsa asked

"Yes." Idunn replied, chuckling.

"OH NO! YOUR MAJESTY! I DIDN'T KNOW!" Little Elsa gasped, dropping into a deep curtsey while breathing heavily.

Idunn took her hand and gently raised her from her curtsey. "Don't worry about it. Call me Idunn."

"Idunn….that's such a pretty name!"

"Thank you." Idunn laughed.

"All done!" Caroline grinned, she moved the two braids to the front of Idunn, so she could see them. They were two neat braids, just like Anna had worn since she was a child. Idunn stared at herself in her powder mirror. It was almost like Anna was staring back at her. Idunn hoped Anna and Elsa had got her letters.

And most of all, she hoped that everything was alright.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	30. Little Elsa, Kind and Sweet

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

"Where is your daughter?" Little Elsa asked, interrupting Idunn's thoughts.

Idunn looked up, unsure what to say. "I-I don't usually live in Corona. I'm from Arendelle…in Norway. My daughter is there."

"Then you're here on holiday?" Little Elsa asked.

"Sort of…" Idunn replied.

In the middle of the village square, joyful music suddenly began to play. The people of Corona joined together around a colourful maypole, on the cobblestones with the sun designs.

"Oh! Village dancing!" Little Elsa squealed in delight. "You should come! Bye Idunn!" She gave Idunn a wave and did a quick curtsey.

Idunn waved at the young girl as she ran quickly to save herself and her friends a spot on the ribbons of the maypole. She looked back at Idunn, almost expecting her to follow her. She beckoned towards Idunn with her hand, hoping the queen would get the hint.

Idunn laughed and turned to Arianna.

"I think someone requests our presence." Idunn laughed.

Arianna turned to the girl and grinned. She turned Idunn's wheelchair towards the square where everyone was dancing. She parked the wheelchair on the side of the square.

As usual, Rapunzel was the life of the party and danced in the middle of the square with the other citizens, occasionally grabbing people to join in, whether they liked it, or not!

Idunn clapped along to the joyful music while sitting in her wheelchair. She longed to join in and dance again, but for now she just didn't have the strength.

Arianna noticed Idunn looking longingly at the dancing citizens. She had to do something. Idunn looked so disappointed that she couldn't join in.

"Work with me. I've got an idea." Arianna said.

Idunn nodded, trusting her older sister.

Arianna gently lifted up Idunn and leaned her against her. She wrapped her arms around Idunn's waist and gently swung her back and forth in time to the joyful music, but still giving her the support needed to not fall.

Idunn smiled, swinging gently against Arianna in time to the music. She had missed the feeling of moving her body to the music.

Elsa and her friends jumped and spun while holding onto the ribbons of the may pole. She waved to Idunn.

Idunn grinned and waved back. She blew a kiss to the young girl. Elsa jumped up down excitedly in response.

Idunn took in Elsa's features. She looked very similar to her own Elsa. Oh, how much she missed her golden child!

"How are you doing there?" Arianna asked Idunn, rubbing her back gently.

"I've missed this a lot. I remember when we used to do this every day. I only wanted the purple maypole ribbons!"

"So did I!" Arianna laughed.

Idunn felt a small tug on her dress. At first, she thought it was just the wind, but it tugged again, and again. Idunn looked down to find Little Elsa staring back at her.

"H-Hello sweetheart." Idunn stammered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I got you something!" Elsa replied.

Idunn looked surprised. She still held onto Arianna tightly. "Go on."

Elsa pulled a large lollipop from behind her back. "For you!" She grinned.

"T-thank you….w-where did you get it?" Idunn asked.

"My mother bought me two. She said I could give it to one of my friends." 

"Oh no, sweetheart, that's very kind of you, but I couldn't take that! Why don't you give it to Olga? She's your friend, right?"'

"Well, yeah, she is, but _you're_ my new friend. I want you to have it. I'm sure it will help you get better too!"

Idunn laughed. "Well, if you insist! Thank you!" She accepted the large lollipop and grinned.

"Wow, one of the large rainbow ones!" Arianna laughed. "You were never seen without one when you were little. Mama would say that if you weren't careful, all your teeth would fall out!"

"Well I seem to be doing just fine now." Idunn said, motioning to her perfect pearly white teeth.

"Show-off." Arianna laughed.

"Rude!" Idunn gasped, pretending to be offended.

Arianna snuck a lick of Idunn's lollipop when she wasn't looking.

"Thank you!" Idunn smiled. She briefly stared at Elsa. She was so much like her golden child. The kindness, the personality and even the appearance only made her miss her beautiful Elsa even more.

According to Arendelle law, Elsa would probably be queen by now, and Idunn would become the Queen Mother, as her husband was in the Arendelle royal line. She knew in her heart that Elsa would be a wonderful queen, kind and compassionate. She only feared and hoped that Elsa could control her powers by now, or Idunn knew the consequences from them being uncontrollable would be catastrophic.

Idunn hoped the letters had arrived by now, and that her girls weren't too shaken up by the sudden news of their mother still being alive.

Idunn took a lick of her lollipop, only to notice that someone had gotten to it first. "Hey! Who's been licking my treat!?"

Idunn felt Arianna laughing against her.

"What's so funny-HEY! It was you! First the cupcake, now the lollipop- wait….I used to do this to you!"

"Yes you did." Arianna laughed, gently tapping Idunn's cute button nose. "It's called sweet revenge. You used to grab pieces of my food all the time!"

Idunn laughed. "Well, it's true." She admitted.

Elsa laughed hysterically at the sisters.

"From now on, we'll share. No more stealing." Idunn smiled. She held out the lollipop, so Arianna could reach it. "I taught my girls to share, so we have to be the role models, hmm?"

Arianna chuckled. "You're already the best role model. Your girls are very lucky to have you."

"And they have the best aunt." Idunn smiled, kissing Arianna on the head.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	31. Arianna's Bittersweet Surprise

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

The band concluded the song. The audience gave them a hearty round of applause. Little Elsa ran towards the musicians and whispered in the flute player's ear. He nodded and smiled in response.

He stood up and walked forward.

"HERE YE, HERE YE!" He called out, catching the attention of the crowd. The citizens turned towards the band leader.

"I request your attention for we have a most esteemed guest in our crowd." The crowd looked at each other and murmured to each other curiously.

Idunn looked at Arianna confused.

"Please give your warmest welcome to the sister of Her Majesty's Queen Arianna's younger sibling, Her Majesty, Queen Idunn of Arendelle!"

Idunn went bright red as all eyes turned to her. She was rather embarrassed, suddenly having all the attention on her.

The citizens burnt into a round of applause. Idunn went even more red. She held tightly onto Arianna, trying to hide the nasal oxygen in her nose. She felt so different. No on in the crowd was from Arendelle, no one had oxygen in their nose and no one had an IV attached to them. Most of all, no one was in a wheelchair. Everyone could stand independently, and she was the odd one out.

Arianna kissed her head and stroked her cheek gently. "They love you." She whispered.

Arianna thought for a moment. "We request a waltz!"

Idunn paused, then she smiled. She remembered that her and Arianna used to love balls as children, dancing to waltzes in their beautiful little gowns.

"Yes Your Majesty!" the head band leader called with a bow.

 _Bam Pa-Pa Bam pa-pa._

The opening notes filled Idunn's ears as she was taken back in time. Arianna slightly loosened her grip on Idunn so she could slowly move her feet in time to the waltz. The whole square joined into pairs, gently turning their partners around to heavenly music of the royal waltz.

 ***Flashback, Forty-One Years Ago***

"Idy, you're going to step on my toes!" A six-year-old Arianna said to a four-year-old Idunn, as they twirled each other around through a waltz. Their beautiful ball gowns swirled magnificently with them.

"Well, it's not my fault! I was the one who need to restock my chocolate stash during our dance lessons!" A little Idunn said back.

"Somehow that doesn't seem like an excuse. It's a privilege to be at our first ball." Arianna replied.

Idunn snorted at the word 'privilege.' She was a princess and knew she always should have been allowed at balls. Mother and Father had always told her she was too young, but this year, she was allowed to go with Arianna.

Arianna adored her younger sister Idunn, but Idunn could often be sneaky and cheeky, especially when it came to chocolate. In fact, she was chewing some right now! Priorities.

Idunn twirled backwards right onto Arianna's toes. "OUCH! Idy!"

"Oops! Sorry! I'm sorry! Wait! I have an idea!" Idunn raced off into the crowd. Arianna watched her with a sigh.

Idunn carefully dodged the guests and weaved through the crowd to get to the gigantic cake. Idunn couldn't reach the knife, but her little hand reached up to the bottom layer of the cake and grabbed a handful of cake. She squished it into a ball shape and took another handful for herself. She then went back to Arianna.

"Ari! I got you a piece!" Idunn said to Arianna.

Arianna turned. She had been practicing her best twirls. "Oh good!"

Idunn lifted up the circular piece and squished it into Arianna hand.

"Idy, What on earth is THIS?!" Arianna exclaimed.

"Oh, you wanted more?" Idunn asked innocently. She pulled the piece of cake she was chewing out of her mouth and squished it into Arianna's other hand.

Arianna's eyebrows lowered in total disgust. "Oh. My. Odin." She stammered.

"Oh, you don't like it? That's okay! I'll be a good girl and put it back!" Idunn smiled.

Idunn grabbed her own piece and headed towards the cake. She squished the wet piece back in.

"IDY! AGH! IDUNN! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Arianna gasped. She facepalmed and sighed loudly.

Idunn grabbed a handful of chocolate truffles and headed back to her unimpressed sister.

"Someday I swear your children will be exactly the same." Arianna sighed.

"Well….that's not always a bad thing." Idunn giggled. "Another dance? Please Arianna!"

Arianna giggled. "Of course. I'll always love you, little sister. Let's dance the night away."

 ***End of Flashback***

"Ari, remember the cake fun?" Idunn asked.

Arianna's eyebrows lowered, unamused. "Idy, that was and always will be disgusting, but at the same time, rather amusing."

Idunn laughed as Arianna very gently twirled her around. "Just like old times."

"Just like old times." Arianna responded with a smile.

"Idunn….there's something I forgot to tell you. The citizens who are in charge of making the smoked salmon….they found something of yours. We got it cleaned, and it was given to me. I hope it's still alright." 

Arianna pulled out a small red box and handed it to Idunn.

Idunn's eyes widened and she slowly opened the box. Inside was a beautiful gold ring, engraved with 'Idunn Adali Dietrich' on the inside. Idunn's eyes filled with tears. It was like a piece of Adgar's spirit had reunited with hers. Her only gift from Adgar that had survived with her to Corona. Idunn broke down in tears, while slipping the ring onto her finger. She sobbed into Arianna's shoulder, causing the purple shoulder of her dress to become wet with tears.

Arianna held her tightly. "It's okay. It's okay. At least it doesn't stink of salmon anymore."

Idunn tried to laugh in between tears as Arianna wiped her tears gently with her thumb.

"Listen, I love you. I love you so much, and I will always be there for you." Arianna said.

Idunn sobbed in relief. "I would have died without you. Karl may have rescued me from the water, but you truly are my saviour."

Arianna kissed Idunn's cheek and held her close. "You are so special and one of a kind. My baby sister."

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	32. We Hear You, Mama

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

 ***In Arendelle***

After calming down, Elsa kissed her sister on the cheek.

"There is only one thing we can do." Elsa said, picking up the two letters.

"Um…..frame the letters?" Anna asked.

"No… we reply. We write back to Mama."

"We can do that?!" Anna exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes…..haven't you ever written a letter before?" Elsa replied, slightly amused.

"I wrote an apology letter to Gerda when I ate her chocolate truffle collection, and then I wrote a thank you letter to the Joan painting for always listening, but I didn't know you could reply." Anna replied.

"Obviously you didn't listen at all during our English lessons." Elsa sighed.

"I think….I think I was drawing caricatures of our tutors and other castle staff while he was speaking." Anna giggled. "Remember the one with Mama and her ridiculously oversized sunglasses?"

Elsa laughed. "We are NOT sending that one to her."

"Yes. It's too special. We must treasure it forever." Anna giggled

Elsa exhaled, reassuring herself as she picked up a feather quill and a piece of parchment. She sat down at the desk and ran her hand through her blonde hair. Beads of sweat dripped onto the desk from her forehead. She suddenly felt warm arms wrap themselves around her body.

"We're in this together. The letter is from both of us, and you're never alone. I'll start." Anna said, reassuring her nervous sister.

Anna cleared her throat. "Dearest Mama, have you showered lately?"

"ANNA!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" Anna giggled.

"Dearest Mama,

Thank the gods you're alive! Our prayers have been answered!" Anna dictated as Elsa wrote it down. "Your turn."

 **Dearest Mama,**

 **Thank the gods you're alive! Our prayers have been answered!**

 **We are so relieved to hear from you and we have so much to tell you. We hope you will be proud of us.**

Elsa sighed. "Okay. Can you do the next part?"

Anna nodded in response. "I think I'll write about your bravery. Mama would be really proud." Anna picked up the feather quill and dipped it in ink, clumsily spilling part of it on her dress.

 **Elsa finally gained control of her powers. She went and created a huge ice palace on the North Mountain. It's stunning! You need to see it when you come back home. I think you'd love it. Elsa shoved her gloves in the attic and hasn't looked back since.** Anna wrote.

"There." Anna put down the feather quill and gently tucked it into her sister's hand. "Your turn."

Elsa looked down at the parchment, completely blank as to what to write. She looked up at her sister, giving her sister adorable puppy eyes.

"Why don't you write about me. How you saved Arendelle." Anna said.

"No Anna, you saved me." Elsa smiled and dipped the feather quill in ink.

 **Anna sacrificed herself for me. As Grand Pabbie feared, I grew afraid and accidently struck her in the chest. At her weakest, she threw herself in front of a sword of an absolutely disgrace of a prince and saved my life. She froze for about ten seconds, but those ten seconds saved both our lives. Oh, and she's got a boyfriend now! His name is Kristoff and he's an ice harvester. They are so happy together and he is a great man.**

 **Anna and I are best friends now, and I can't live without her. We are rebuilding our relationship and the people love us. We are sure they will love you when you get home.** Elsa wrote.

"That's perfect. You're really amazing, Els." Anna smiled. 'Now, let's finish this off together."

 **We wish you a speedy recovery, Mama. We are waiting for you. Say hello to Aunt Arianna and Cousin Rapunzel for us. We hope you are being well looked after and getting spoiled with lots of chocolate!**

 **Sending kisses from Arendelle, we hope to see you soon. Sending all the strength possible to your heart.**

 **Love your golden child and small child, Elsa and Anna.**

Anna grabbed a spare quill and quickly sketched two pictures on two pieces of parchment. The first one was Kristoff, Anna and Elsa, sitting on Sven, smiling and happy with the way things had turned out with their newly formed family. The second one was Elsa and Anna wrapping Idunn in a hug, while their mother clutched a huge bunch of flowers in her arms.

 **We love you Mama, more than you will ever know. We miss you.** Anna wrote on the bottom.

Anna decided to add a third picture. She drew Elsa in her ice dress, looking beautiful and very happy.

 **Elsa is amazing. She made this dress too! Maybe she can make you a new wardrobe when you come home!**

Elsa picked up the drawing. "A new wardrobe?" Elsa giggled. "I don't think I can think of that many designs!"

Anna laughed. "I only think Mama will be worried that you'll take the Royal Tailor's job!"

Elsa laughed. "True, true."

Anna smiled. "Hug?" She asked.

"Of course." Elsa smiled, pulling her sister into a hug. Anna squeezed her tightly.

"Relax, Elsa. Mama's going to be okay. She's a fighter just like you. Besides, I'm partially named after Aunt Arianna so she pretty much has me there with her!"

Elsa laughed. "I suppose so. She'll be okay. Mama's our hero and our warrior."

 ***Back In Corona***

Idunn buried her head in Arianna's chest as they gently swung to the joyful music. Arianna stroked her sister's hair as the sweet music eventually came to an end. Once again, the audience burst into a round of applause for Idunn. Idunn lifted her head, blushing hard.

"Thank you, thank you." Idunn said softly, still slightly overwhelmed about all the attention. Her legs suddenly began to shake, and she felt herself starting to slip down Arianna's dress.

"Ah…..AH!" Idunn gasped out as she desperately grabbed onto her sister, the hard ground approaching closer and closer.

Arianna attempted to pull her up, but her sister was almost as heavy as her and Arianna wasn't too strong.

"Idunn!" Arianna gasped, slipping her arms under her sister's armpits as she slipped down.

Suddenly, Idunn lost her grip on her sister and slipped rapidly towards the ground. She screamed loudly, frightening her sister to no end.

Just as her body was about to make contact with the horribly hard cobblestones, she felt a firm tug on the back of her dress. She was suspended in mid-air, just in time.

Idunn looked around, confused, as the person behind her pulled her to her feet from behind. Did she suddenly have powers now? Was that her that did that?

Arianna looked behind Idunn, curious as to who had helped her sister.

Idunn felt the mysterious person guide her to her wheelchair from behind. It was so strange she almost thought it was her very husband himself. Sadly, the grip on the back of her dress was too firm to have been a spirit.

Idunn was surprised that they had only grabbed her back and completely avoided her front. Grabbing her front would have been horribly painful, especially on her scars, not only from her surgery, but some of the removed tubes too. Idunn was finally safely sitting in her wheelchair. Arianna held Idunn's arm tightly, with a firm, protective mother-like grip.

"Be careful next time, Your Majesty." The voice chuckled behind her.

Idunn turned to thank her rescuer, but instead, her jaw dropped at the man's face.

"Hello, Your Majesty." The man smiled. "You look beautiful today."

"Karl?!" Idunn gasped, her shocked expression slowly turning into a relieved smile.

"It's good to see you again, Your Majesty." Karl smiled.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! I'd also like to thank all my new story followers! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!)**


	33. Old Memories Still Haunt The Present

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)**

Idunn breathed a sigh of relief. "T-thank. Thank you. It's always wonderful to see you again."

Idunn leaned back in her chair, turning to her still worried sister. "I think I've had quite enough of dancing for today."

Arianna rubbed her sister's back reassuringly. "You did well, my love." She kissed her sister on the head.

Idunn smiled, sighing happily. "Well…what now?" She asked her sister, leaning into her touch.

It was strange for Arianna to be rubbing the soft silk of Idunn's dress, rather than her bare back, which had been the norm for the last three weeks. Still, she was glad her sister was more comfortable now that she had a dress on.

Karl smiled at the two queens. "Well, I did promise a royal tour of the fish markets, didn't I?"

As if on cue, the baby inside Rapunzel's belly kicked so hard that she doubled over for a moment.

"EASY!" Rapunzel gasped out.

Idunn reached out and gently rubbed Rapunzel belly. Rapunzel winced at the constant kicks.

"Stop it! Please! I've done nothing!" Rapunzel pleaded to her belly.

"I suspect they want some fish." Idunn suggested.

"Who? The baby?" Rapunzel asked, confused.

Suddenly, the kicks stopped abruptly.

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "I-is that what you want? Fish?"

The baby kicked again, as if to say 'yes'.

Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief, still breathing heavily from the kick. Idunn gently rubbed Rapunzel's belly once more.

Idunn turned to Karl. "On behalf of our little one, we happily accept your tour!"

Karl smiled. "Good choice. Follow me."

Arianna laughed. "Lucky you, Idunn! Getting the first-class treatment!"

After adjusting her own dress from when Idunn slipped down it, Arianna walked to the back of Idunn's chair and turned off the brakes. The crowd parted to make a clear path and they headed towards the docks, following the salty smell of the fresh Corona sea.

Karl slowed his pace, so he was walking at the same pace of Arianna and the speed of the wheelchair.

"So, my queen, how are you?" He asked.

"K-Karl.." Idunn stammered.

Arianna immediately tuned into Idunn's conversation. In any situation where her sister seemed even remotely anxious, she knew she had to intervene. After all, it came under the requirements of _'big sister'_

Karl's face creased into one of concern. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

The docks came into view, and along with it, the boats. Specifically, Boat Forty-Seven.

Idunn froze, staring at the boat, her eyes widening as flashbacks filled her head. Idunn stammered, terrified and shaking.

"Your Majesty, please…it's all under control." Karl lay a reassuring hand on Idunn's shaking shoulder.

That only made things worse…much worse.

"STOP! STOP!" Idunn screamed, burying her face in her lap and covering her ears in fear.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! STOP! ADDDGARRRRR!" She smacked Karl's hand away, still with her eyes closed.

Arianna looked horrified. In the forty-five years that she had known Idunn, this was like nothing she had ever seen before.

Idunn's hands immediately went to her chest and she felt around, searching for the wood that she thought was still there, still stuck, still haunting the deep corners of her mind. She breathed heavily, her chest heaving against her hands.

"Uh…Mother?! What is happening?!" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow and turned to her mother, deeply concerned about her aunt.

Tears streamed down Idunn's face and she lifted her head and howled her husband's name to the sky, just like she had when Adgar had sacrificed his life for hers.

"Idunn. Idunn… Idunn. You need to listen." Arianna said quietly, but firmly.

Arianna's voice was unheard to Idunn. All Idunn could hear was the crashing of their ship from Arendelle, over and over again.

Idunn gripped the armrests of the wheelchair, groaning in pain and clutching her chest where the scar was. She leaned over the chair, vomit pouring out of her mouth and landing with a splat on the cobblestones.

Karl tried again to put a reassuring hand on Idunn's back, in an attempt to calm her down.

As if in sync with her sister's mind, Arianna rapidly pulled Karl's hand off her sister.

"Don't touch her…" Arianna said, quietly but sternly, in attempt to not startle her already frightened sister.

Karl's eyes widened. He soon realised that Idunn was very different to her sister, Arianna. Arianna was highly protective of her family and had much more of a warm yet careful mother-like nature.

Idunn was gentle and soft spoken and often hid behind her sister for support, especially when she was vulnerable.

Arianna bent down to Idunn's height. Idunn still had her head in her own lap, shaking and crying quietly.

Inhaling deeply, Arianna took both of Idunn's hands in her own and squeezed them firmly, hoping for a response.

Idunn didn't respond. She continued shaking against Arianna's hands.

Arianna inhaled deeply, and she sighed heavily. "I really didn't want to do this, Idy, but you've forced me to."

Rapunzel's eyes widened. She knew her mother was never the dramatic type, but to be fair, she had only known her biological mother for a few years. She watched her mother carefully, curious as to what she would do next.

"I told you I was never a good singer!" Arianna muttered to herself. No matter how horribly tone-deaf Arianna was, her singing voice seemed to always be an instant comfort for Idunn.

Preparing herself for embarrassment, Arianna launched into her special song that her and Idunn had written together, long, long ago…

" _Kleine Schwester, ich bin hier._

 _Mit einem hörenden Ohr stehen_

 _Durch den Sturm und im Regen_

 _Ich werde da sein, um deinen Schmerz zu helfen._

 _Kleine Schwester, ich hoffe du weißt es ist wahr_

 _Deine Schwester Arianna liebt dich wirklich."_

(English Translation:

Little sister, I am here.

Standing with a listening ear

Through the storm and in the rain

I'll be there to help your pain.

Little Sister, I hope you know it's true,

Your sister Arianna really loves you.)

Rapunzel winced at the last note Arianna sang. It was REALLY painful on the ears.

" _Hold on….does that mean FATHER can SING!?"_ Rapunzel chuckled to herself.

Idunn's breathing slowed to a normal pace and she squeezed back. "Deine Scwester Arianna liebt dich wirklich." She quietly sang back, opening her eyes slowly.

"Wait…where am?" Idunn looked around, confused.

"It doesn't matter." Arianna replied, kissing her head. "You just need tea, and lots of it."

"Well, that's unexpected, coming from you." Idunn replied, finally smiling at her relieved sister. "I'm not quite sure what just happened, but I'm going to trust your judgement here."

"Good choice. Now, where did I pack my emergency tea kit?" Arianna muttered to herself, searching the wheelchair's compartments.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it, don't forget to leave a review!)**


	34. Karl's Apology

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)**

Arianna pulled out a tray and set it on the table near a café at the docks.

Idunn held her head in her hands, barely moving. She was highly embarrassed, but at the same time, she felt completely numb. Her hands were shaking against her knees and she was quite pale.

Arianna looked on sympathetically. She couldn't bear to see her sister in so much emotional pain. She pulled out a plastic teapot and three plastic cups, so they wouldn't smash whilst on the move. She placed a teabag of cranberry flavoured teabag inside each cup and poured the water in. She gently placed a cup of tea in her sister's trembling hands.

Idunn looked down at the cup, inhaling the sweet smell of cranberry.

"I'm glad I bought more yummy chocolate desserts while we were at the shop earlier. I knew it would come in useful later." Arianna cut Idunn a large slice of the chocolate cake and set it in front of her. Idunn said nothing, she didn't move. She didn't react. She was so humiliated and couldn't believe it.

Rapunzel put her head on her aunt's shoulder, stroking her brunette hair gently and planting a small kiss on her bun.

Idunn looked up at her. She tried to smile gratefully as tears still fell down her pale face.

"We all go through the things that haunt us. I still have nightmares of Mother Gothel trapping me in the tower for eighteen years and stabbing Eugene." Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel paused to wipe a tear from her own eye. "But with the help of my-our family, I know that those people will love me for who I am, and not just for the magic that happens to be in my hair. Mother Gothel's manipulative actions are still at the back of my mind, but our family has showed me one thing that I will always remember. Even when your story doesn't have such a happy beginning, it doesn't make you who you are. It is the rest of your story that matters. Who you chose you to be. And…"

Rapunzel took one of Idunn's trembling hands in her own. "We will help you get there. You've given me so much good advice in only three weeks. You're so wise and strong, Aunt Idunn. You got this."

Idunn pulled Rapunzel into a hug. "You're going to be a great queen someday, and a wonderful parent. You too are wise. I only wish that I was there when you returned as the lost princess. You must have been so strong."

Rapunzel looked down, blushing hard. "T-thank you. You're doing amazing, Aunt Idunn. Don't worry about today. We all have setbacks."

Idunn smiled. Rapunzel was most certainly wise beyond her years.

Karl felt terrible. He stood a few metres back from Idunn's table. All he wanted since meeting Idunn was to help her get through her terrible trauma.

Yet her knew he had really messed up. Bringing a woman to a dock who had recently been through boat trauma? Could he could have been any _more_ stupid?

Karl ran his hands through his brown hair, sighing deeply. He just knew he couldn't just stand there and watch Idunn in that terrible state. He had to do something. Karl looked around the docks.

"Where was Idunn from again?"Karl muttered to himself. "Australia…? No. Austria...? Nope. Wait… wasn't it Arendelle? Yes, Arendelle!"

Without a second thought, Karl raced off to Wandering Odie's Trading Post and Sauna. It was a small shop in the centre of the village. It was very popular, especially the sauna.

Karl pushed the shop door open, the bell ringing just above him.

"Yoohoo! Souvenir Sell-out! We have stuff from all over the neighbouring kingdoms! But Corona is the best, ja?" The man behind the counter said cheerfully .

"Ja..." Karl slowly replied. He looked up at the man behind the counter. His cheerful smile seemed to be contagious, perfectly placed between his ginger beard and moustache. His messy strawberry blonde hair stuck perfectly out of his green hat which matched his green clothing.

"Would you happen to have anything from Arendelle? It's a gift." Karl asked.

"Arendelle, Ja? I love Arendelle! My cousin Oaken has a trading post there too! A letter arrived from there this morning, and a royal one too! Though there is a problem, Ja?"

"What would that be?" Karl asked, intrigued.

"Well, it's from the Royal Family of Arendelle, addressed to... 'Queen Idunn' Our postmen have no addresses with her name in it and she's not in our recent census. A real problem, Ja?"

"No! I know an Idunn! She doesn't live in Corona nowadays, that's why she's not on the census and eh…it's complicated. I'll deliver the letter for you, and I'll take two of those crocus hairclips."

"Good choice, Ja? That'll be ten."

"Thank you!" Karl waved, clutching the letter and his bag with the hairclips. If this wasn't a great apology gift, he didn't know what was.

"Yoohoo!" Odie waved as Karl left the store, the bell echoing behind him.

Karl clutched the envelope tightly. The address was written in neat cursive on the front of the envelope and the stamp on the top right-hand side of the envelope featured a beautiful young woman. The young woman had a blonde braid hanging down her left shoulder, and she was dressed in a beautiful light blue dress.

" _Wow. And I thought Queen Idunn was beautiful."_ Karl thought. Then he stopped himself. _"Stop it Karl, you're trying to help Queen Idunn, not make her children your girlfriend."_

He sighed, turning in Idunn's direction. Arianna was attempting to feed her some cake, but Idunn refused, a mournful look still on her delicate face.

Karl sighed deeply, bringing the envelope to his face, then looking at Idunn again. Yes, this would work. He would finally get back on her good side, and believe me, he didn't want to get on her angry side.

Inhaling deeply, Karl slipped the envelope into the same bag as the crocus hairclips and began to make the walk to Idunn sitting in her wheelchair at the table.

Karl moved his hand to place it on Idunn's shoulder, but immediately pulled it back, remember the very recent past event. Instead, he simply cleared his throat.

Idunn turned around. She opened her mouth to speak, but Arianna stepped in front of her baby sister. Her face creased into a frown and her eyebrows lowered in anger.

"You watch yourself, young man. I'm not having my sister's heart condition get any worse from any traumatic stress! Is that understood? I _assure_ you that I will not hesitate against any action in order to protect my vulnerable sis-" Arianna began sternly.

"Ari! Stop this!" Idunn interrupted. "Yes Karl? Is there something you need?"

"Well…er…" Karl stammered, still highly intimidated by Arianna. He knew the queen was protective of her sister, but he didn't expect her to change in a heartbeat, pun intended.

Karl swallowed. "This arrived for you, and there's another surprise in there." Karl handed the bag to Idunn.

Curiously, Idunn pulled out the brown envelope and quickly opened it. Multiple pages were tucked into the letter, so she pulled out the first one she saw and unrolled the parchment.

 _ **Dearest Mama,**_

 _ **Thank the gods you're alive! Our prayers have been answered!**_

 _ **We are so relieved to hear from you and we have so much to tell you. We hope you will be proud of us.**_

Idunn's heart stood still….Could it be? She turned the envelope over to look at where the sender was from.

 _ **Her Majesty Queen Elsa and Her Royal Highness Princess Anna**_

 _ **Arendelle Castle,**_

 _ **Arendelle,**_

 _ **Norway**_

Idunn's hand flew to her mouth and she began to shake, this time not with fear, but with relief.

Tears of relief began to fall down her cheeks and she immediately pulled out the other letters in the parchment. She clutched them tightly and held them protectively against her chest. Her golden child Elsa, her small child Anna.

They knew. They finally knew that Mama would eventually come home.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! If you liked it, don't forget to leave a review!**


	35. Things Change

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)**

Arianna kneeled down next to Idunn. "Why don't we read the letter? I'm sure your girls would like that."

Idunn inhaled deeply and gently pulled the letters away from her chest. Arianna gently wiped Idunn's tears with her thumb and looked over shoulder.

" **Elsa finally gained control of her powers-** SHE WHAT?!" Idunn peered at the parchment closely, wondering if she had misread the sentence. "Elsa…finally…gained...control…of her powers…but how?" Idunn breathed, slowly attempting to process the information.

Idunn threw her head onto her knees, sobbing loudly with immense relief. All the fear, all the worry she had about what Elsa's life would be like if she continued struggling with her powers. And now, the weight was finally lifted off her shoulders, both hers and her golden child.

Arianna gently rubbed circles into Idunn's back. "Shhh…..you're a great mother. She's strong, just like you. I'll read the next bit. You just take a moment to calm down. Deep breaths."

" **She went and created a huge palace on the North Mountain**." I didn't know your daughter was an architect!" Arianna laughed.

Idunn giggled. "It seems that she's full of surprises."

" **It's stunning! You need to see it when you come back home. I think you'd love it. Elsa shoved her gloves in the attic and hasn't looked back since."** Arianna continued

"G-Gloves? No gloves?!" Idunn gasped. "Oh, I'm so proud. I'm so proud. I don't believe it." Idunn wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh! Handwriting change!" Arianna said, peering at the letter. "How about you read the next part?" Arianna gently handed it back to Idunn.

Idunn sighed. "I'll try to."

" **Anna sacrificed herself for me."** Idunn inhaled deeply, nervous. This sounded worrying. What had her girls been up to?

" **As Grand Pabbie feared, I grew afraid and accidently struck her in the chest. At her weakest, she threw herself in front of a sword and saved my life. Sure, she froze for about ten seconds, but those ten seconds saved both our lives. Oh, and she's got a boyfriend now!"**

"A BOYFRIEND?!" Idunn repeated, shocked. "My small child, with a boyfriend?! Soon she'll be sending me letters about my grandchild she's created!" Idunn gasped.

"Easy, no stress on your heart." Arianna said gently, rubbing Idunn's back. "I'm sure Anna will be sensible about her new relationship."

"When is Anna ever sensible?" Idunn muttered.

"Ouch." Arianna laughed.

Idunn pulled out the drawing of Kristoff, Anna, Olaf and Elsa sitting on Sven. She looked at the drawing. Anna had labelled the people in the drawing.

"So that's her boyfriend…." Idunn said to herself, pointing to Kristoff.

"Wow, what a handsome fellow! Small child chose well! I'm going to have some gorgeous looking grandchildren someday! And is that a reindeer?! He better not be allowed in the castle! I'm not having reindeer poo on my new bedroom carpet! Is Elsa holding a…..snowman? I knew she and Anna liked building snowmen, but I didn't realise they liked them THAT MUCH!" Idunn said.

Arianna laughed. "Well, you're thinking ahead!"

Idunn looked back at the letter.

" **His name is Kristoff and he's an ice harvester. They are so happy together and he is a great guy."** Idunn read.

"Well, she'll never be hot in summer again….and I suppose Elsa has a bit competition now!"

Arianna said.

"I'm just happy she's finally happy. She deserved it." Idunn smiled. Arianna rubbed her sister's back in circles, while wiping Idunn's tears with her thumb.

" **Anna and I are best friends now, and I can't live without her. We are rebuilding our relationship and the people love us. We are sure they will love you when you get home."** Idunn continued

"Oh my Odin…They've achieved everything Adgar and I tried so hard to do. It's everything I ever dreamed of. My girls are so incredible. I can't believe it. My beautiful girls."

Idunn's voice cracked and she sobbed once more.

Arianna squeezed her hand and took over reading. "It's okay. It's okay. You're a good mother. You've raised them well, Idy."

" **We wish you a speedy recovery, Mama. We are waiting for you. Say hello to Aunt Arianna."**

"Well, hello there!" Arianna giggled, giving a wave.

" **And Cousin Rapunzel for us. We hope you are being well looked after and getting spoiled with lots of chocolate!"**

Arianna cheekily motioned to the chocolate cake on the table. "And there's some in there!" She playfully poked her sister in the stomach, causing Idunn to giggle.

" **Sending kisses from Arendelle, we hope to see you soon. Wishing you a speedy recovery.**

 **Love your golden child and small child, Elsa and Anna."** Arianna finished.

Idunn breathed heavily, trying to take in all the sudden information.

"They really love you. I always said that child steal a part of your heart." Arianna smiled.

Idunn looked up. "I miss them so much."

"I know exactly how you feel." Arianna sighed, peering at Rapunzel, who was pouring her tea on her piece of cake and eating it. Pregnancy cravings at its finest.

Arianna laughed hard. "Well that's original."

"Oh, hey Mother!" Rapunzel waved. "Want some?" She held up her piece of cake with tea dripping from it onto her plate.

"I'll politely decline." Arianna giggled.

"Oh, more for me!" Rapunzel smiled.

"Enjoy…." Arianna giggled.

Tears from Idunn's eyes fell onto the piece of paper with the drawing of Elsa in her ice dress.

"Elsa…my baby...is that….you?" Idunn softly asked, almost expecting an answer. She ran her fingers over Elsa's drawn hands, imagining the cold, yet soft beauty of them. "No gloves….. no gloves. So beautiful. I haven't seen that smile for so many years. My baby." Her eyes darted towards Elsa's chest.

"My baby has become rather developed! Goodness, and that behind! She's a gorgeous young woman!"

Arianna laughed hard. "Only a mother would say that. She's got your stunning facial features."

"Is that her ice dress? Dear Odin I want one!" Idunn turned the drawing to Arianna. "What do you think? Do I need a braid to match? Do you think it comes in my size?"

Arianna laughed. "Magic comes in any size."

Idunn pulled out the third drawing of her girls hugging her while she held a huge bunch of flowers. She held it close to her heart.

She could feel her wonky heart beating through the parchment.

But she knew, deep inside her wonky heart, that someday she would finally make that drawing a reality.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! If you liked it, don't forget to leave a review!)**


	36. Something Smells Fishy

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)**

Arianna continued gently rubbing Idunn's back.

"I miss them so much." Idunn said through teary eyes. "I wish…I wish had something here in Corona that reminded me of them….."

"Then, I do believe I've found something that answers your question." Arianna smiled.

Arianna lifted up the envelope that the letters had come in. "I couldn't resist looking. This package is full of surprises, just like you."

Idunn took the envelope and peered inside. Her heart stood still in her chest once more as she pulled out a beautiful, platinum blonde strand of hair, followed by a gorgeous strand of strawberry blonde hair. Idunn held up the strands in front of her face, the owners of the strands becoming painfully obvious. She held the strands under her nose, the smell making her imagine that her very own daughters were lying on her chest, and her own head resting on theirs.

As comforting as this was, it only added to the heartbreaking feeling of her girls being miles away. Idunn wished she was hugging them, with their soft hair resting against her chest.

She looked around, wishing there was something that would at least make her feel like she was even remotely back in Arendelle with her girls.

She stared out to the ocean, memories flooding her mind. She turned to the docks, her attention moved towards the fishing rods resting against the fishing supplies on the edge of the dock.

 _Fishing rods._

Besides the horrible recent boat trauma, the fishing rods sparked a special and unique memory for Idunn. Before Elsa's accident of hitting Anna in the head with ice, Idunn would often take her young daughters fishing on the fjord. Anna would almost always get tangled in her fishing line, leaving Idunn and Elsa laughing uncontrollably.

 ***Flashback***

"Now girls, you must hold the rod firmly, so you pull the fish in, not the other way round!" Idunn said. "We don't want you falling in the fjord!"

"Yes Mama." A five-year-old Elsa said.

Three-year-old Anna didn't reply. She had already cast her line. "FISHIEEESSS!" She squealed. "COME TO ANNA!"

"Be careful, Anna dear!" Idunn warned as she cast her line, along with Elsa.

Idunn watched the sea carefully and waited. Patience was key. Her mother had taught her how to fish, and she had loved to pass on this tradition to her daughters.

Anna sighed and looked out to the sea. Her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Mamaaaa….I'm boreeeeed….I want a snaaaaackkk." Anna groaned.

Idunn frowned. Anna had the attention span of a goldfish. "You already had three chocolate bars before we left!"

"No! I only had one!" Anna said innocently.

"Then why were there three wrappers on your bed?"

"You weren't supposed to find those…" Anna muttered. "HEY MAMA! LOOK, A WHALE!" Anna pointed out to the sea in a desperate attempt to distract her mother from the fact that she had actually eaten _five_ chocolate bars.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Idunn rapidly turned around, leaving an Anna laughing hysterically.

"Anna…." Idunn said firmly, her face creasing into a frown.

Suddenly, Anna felt a tugging on her fishing rod. "FISHY!" She squealed.

"Quick, my dear, pull!" Idunn rushed towards Anna and helped her pulled the line in.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Anna squealed.

The large fish had other plans. It pulled harder and Idunn suddenly lost her grip on her daughter. The fish dragged Anna further and further to the edge of the ship.

"Fishy! Wait!" Anna squealed. "FISHY! AAAAHHH!" The fish suddenly gave a massive pull and pulled Anna overboard into the fjord. Anna screamed loudly, still holding onto the line.

A horrifying splashing noise filled Idunn's ears and she ran rapidly over to the edge of the ship.

"ANNA!" She screamed. Elsa ran over, waving her hands, preparing to think of a magical solution.

Idunn worriedly looked overboard. "ANNA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Small bubbles appeared where Anna had fallen. The water stirred, and Anna popped up, her strawberry blonde hair dripping with water. "Hi Mama!"

Idunn breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" She held out her arms to help her daughter back onto the boat. Elsa made an ice lifering.

Anna giggled. "Yes."

"What are you giggling at?! I'm worried about you! Did you swallow any water?! Can you breathe okay?!" Idunn picked up her daughter.

Anna pulled out the enormous fish from behind her back. "Hey Mama, can we have fish for dinner?"

Idunn's eyes widened but she then chuckled. "You're grounded, Miss. But yes, fish sounds nice. You scared me, small child!"

"Well Mama, well when things get crazy, you can always count on your small child to make you laugh. I love you Mama, and I will always think of you whenever I see a giant fish." Anna smiled, placing a small kiss on her mother's cheek.

"So will I." Idunn smiled, kissing her daughter on the head. She held both her daughters close to her heart as they watched the calm, flowing water of the fjord.

 ***End of Flashback***

Idunn continued staring out to the fishing supplies. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she switched from crying to laughing, thinking of Little Anna and the giant fish. Arianna tilted her head, highly confused.

"Have you spent too much time in the sun? Are you feeling okay?" Arianna asked, placing a gentle hand on Idunn's forehead.

"I'm fine, really. I'm okay, Ari." Idunn replied, gently pulling Arianna hand's off. "I was just-"

 ***BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP***

Rapunzel let out a long, loud belch.

"Rapunzel!" Arianna scolded, turning rapidly towards her daughter, who now had cake all over her face. Rapunzel tried to grin innocently as her mother wiped the cake off her face. "Remember your manners!" Arianna said.

"Sorry Mother! It was the baby!" Rapunzel protested.

Arianna raised an eyebrow. "I was not aware that five-week-old babies could sit down in the womb, never mind burp!"

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, the spitting image of her mother. "And how would _you_ know?"

Arianna cleared her throat, motioning to her daughter. "Well, you had to come from somewhere…"

"Oh...oh right." Rapunzel said.

"And I don't understand where that new attitude came from." Arianna said, confused.

"It's just there." Rapunzel grumbled.

"Young lady, I'm not sure who taught you learnt this new attitude, but I will not tolerate this disrespect!" Arianna's eyebrows lowered, pointing her finger at Rapunzel, moving it up and down.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, making Arianna unusually furious.

Idunn chuckled and put a hand on Arianna's shoulder. "Relax Ari, it's the pregnancy mood swings kicking in. I'm sure you remember. But brace yourself, Rapunzel may have many more to come."

"Nine months…nine months….." Arianna muttered and put her head in her hands. "Odin help us all." She muttered. "I'm going to need more tea." She poured herself not one, but TWO cups and had finished both of them before Idunn could even reply. "Well I'm going to need a vacation." Arianna wiped her forehead.

Idunn looked out towards the fishing rods. _Small child._ Perhaps….Perhaps she could go fishing…. If she could keep herself together for long enough, that is.

" _Just think of small child. She'll get you through this."_ Idunn thought, inhaling deeply.

Turning to Karl after placing the new crocus hairclips in her hair, she smiled at him.

"I'll accept the boat ride, but I want to challenge your fishing skills against mine. Are you up for the challenge?" Idunn asked him.

Karl looked confused. The queen, good at fishing? Now this was something he had to see!

"Well I bought new rods yesterday, so I accept your challenge. right this way, Your Majesty!" Karl stood up and motioned towards the fishing rods, leading a determined Idunn towards them, along with the others of course.

 **(Thanks for reading! If you liked it, don't forget to leave a review!)**


	37. Pranked!

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)**

Arianna pushed Idunn's wheelchair along. Karl rummaged around the supplies and pulled out a can of worms and hooked them onto four fishing rods, one for each of them.

Arianna held firmly onto the wheelchair handles, but looked out towards the ocean, inhaling the salty smell of the ocean. She loved watching the boats leave and arrive from her castle window, always wondering they were going and where they were coming from.

Idunn watched Karl and reached for the can, a cheeky idea entering her head.

"May I?" Idunn asked.

Karl looked confused. Unless Idunn suddenly wanted to eat worms, he really wasn't sure what she wanted with a single worm.

"Uh…sure." Karl replied.

Idunn picked out a single fat wriggly worm. It squirmed in her hand. Idunn was used to fishing bait, so it didn't scare her. Karl watched her carefully.

In one swift motion, Idunn turned around and sneakily pulled down the back of Arianna's dress, throwing the worm in. It wriggled down into her corset.

Arianna's eyes widened. It wasn't appropriate for a queen to look down her own dress in public, so she just stood there, a very bewildered look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Ari?" Idunn asked innocently, struggling to hold back a giggle.

The worm wiggled around her corset, causing Arianna's eyes to widen.

"I….I…." Arianna stammered, looking at her daughter, who was reaching for a worm to taste.

"Oh no no no!" Idunn gasped and grabbed Rapunzel's arm. She couldn't decide what was funnier, Arianna and the corset worm or Rapunzel's little….tasting.

Arianna felt the worm wriggle up her chest and she suddenly flinched.

Idunn fluttered her eyes innocently. "Goodness. Are you feeling well, dear sister?"

The worm wiggled up her left breast and stuck its little head up and out of her dress.

Idunn's eyes widened mischiefly. She brought her hand to the edge of her mouth, letting out a little giggle.

"What's so funny?" A confused Arianna asked. She looked down to adjust her necklace, when she suddenly noticed the little worm's head sticking out her purple dress.

Arianna's face went as white as a ghost which was rather appropriate as she screamed like a banshee, attracting a bit too much attention.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Arianna screeched, scaring the poor worm back into her corset.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Idunn nearly fell out of her wheelchair.

"Idy….oooo!" Arianna gasped, grabbing the back of her sister's wheelchair, but as she did, the worm wriggled into the shoulder part of her dress, causing Arianna to jerk slightly.

The Corona citizens around the docks stopped what they were doing and zoomed in on their queen, concerned yet at the same time bewildered as to why their queen was behaving in such a peculiar manner.

"IT'S A SPIDER…..IT'S A RAT….. IT'S A SNAKE! AND IT'S IN MY CORSET!" Arianna shrieked, doing a shimmy in an attempt to remove whatever she thought was in her corset.

Idunn went completely silent, shaking with hysterical laughter. "YES YES! SHIMMY! DANCE IT OUT, ARIANNA! DANCE IT OUT!"

"IDUNN! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Arianna growled, gritting her teeth. "I think a bug must have crawled in or something. Odin help me!"

Idunn leaned her head back over the top of her wheelchair, shrieking with laughter. "Or perhaps a worm!"

Arianna's eyes and mouth widened in shock and turned back to Idunn. "And how would _YOU_ know?!"

Idunn winked, "I don't knowwwwwwwww!"

"Idy, don't play dumb with me, you've been doing that since we were children."

"Well…you might want to look in your corset." Idunn giggled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your. Corset." Idunn replied. Without warning, she shoved her hand into Arianna's dress, then into her corset.

Arianna tensed up immediately, her eyes wide. "This is rather…..uncivilised."

Idunn moved her hand around, "Hmmmm. Let's see. Hmm….." She grabbed something. "Nope…that's a BOOB!"

"Idy." Arianna said through gritted teeth, becoming unfamiliarly angry with her younger sister. "Hurry up before we end up on the front page of 'The Corona Times' !"

"Relax!" Idunn shoved her hand into her sister's cleavage and pulled out the fat, wriggling worm. Arianna went as white as a sheet.

"And that's for pouring tea down my dress when you were seven!" Idunn laughed.

Arianna looked at Idunn, a complete deadpanned look on her face. "I cannot believe you still remember that. And besides, it was revenge from the cake at the ball!"

Idunn facepalmed. "You're insane."

"The youngest usually copies the eldest, so technically, you're insane too." Arianna laughed.

"All done!" Karl announced, holding up four perfect rods with four worms on each end. Arianna shuddered at the very sight of them. She wrapped her arms around her torso.

Idunn reached back towards Arianna and squeezed her hand. Arianna smiled.

"Right this way, ladies!" Karl smiled, clutching the rods in his right hand. He motioned to the sea, more specifically Boat Forty-Seven.

Idunn inhaled deeply while squeezing Arianna's hand tightly. Arianna understood immediately and squeezed back.

"It's okay, Idy. I've got you. You'll be just fine." Arianna kissed her head and began moving the wheelchair towards the ramp.

Idunn suddenly pulled the nasal oxygen out of her nostrils.

"AAAAHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Arianna shrieked, pushing the nasal oxygen back into Idunn's nose so fast that she nearly shoved her fingers up her sister's nostrils instead.

"OUCH! CAREFUL!" Idunn exclaimed. "I'm simply inhaling the fresh sea air. Mmm…salty. If only the gross spicy infirmary soup had that much salt."

"Are you mildly stupid? Sea air isn't going to help your wonky heart! If it did, the doctors would have given you a cup of sea water to inhale!" Arianna said.

"Mildly stupid? What isn't going to help is you shoving your fingers up my nose so far that you've probably touched my brain." Idunn replied.

Arianna facepalmed. She fixed up Idunn's nasal oxygen and continued pushing the wheelchair.

"Touch it again like that and you're going to give me a stroke." Arianna said firmly

"Pssh, and you're the one who nearly stuck her fingers into my brain. You're sounding like Mama." Idunn replied.

Arianna pouted, then immediately sniggered. "I can't stay angry at you for five seconds."

"Still cute at forty-five!" Idunn exclaimed, grinning widely.

"Still cute." Arianna agreed, smiling.

They reached the ramp, which was the entry to Boat Forty-Seven. It was a long and steep ramp. Arianna looked at the ramp, then back at Idunn in her wheelchair. Her eyes widened, and she gulped.

"I…..I….." She stammered. Well, Idunn couldn't walk well, and definitely couldn't put a strain on her heart, so it was only up to Arianna.

Arianna cracked her knuckles and inhaled deeply. Arianna gripped the wheelchair handles and gritted her teeth as she attempted to push the wheelchair up the ramp.

"I'm…..not…..FIT!" Arianna gasped out, pushing Idunn up.

"That's pretty obvious." Idunn muttered. "Come on, little red engine, you think you can!"

Beads of sweat rolled down Arianna's forehead as she panted with her tongue out, looking less like a queen and more like a dog.

"Ari! Ari! Ari!" Idunn cheered, attempting to encourage her sister.

Arianna went red in the face as she strained. "I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDD TEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She finally pushed the wheelchair onto the boat and firmly set it on the deck.

Suddenly, her legs gave way and she fell onto the deck on her back, breathing heavily. She was sweaty and smelly, and her face was the colour of a tomato.

"That's…..that's my exercise done for the year." Arianna gasped out.

 **(Thanks for reading! If you liked it, don't forget to leave a review!)**


	38. Too Overprotective

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)**

That's…..that's my exercise done for the year." Arianna gasped out.

Idunn looked down towards her sister, highly concerned. Flashbacks flooded her head of herself lying on the deck, her body coated in blood, seconds away from death. She grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it tightly in an attempt to chase away the tragic memories.

Karl looked down at her, also concerned. He looked up at Idunn. "Is she going to need an oxygen mask?"

"Just a cup of tea. No…..two! Four actually. The crazier the situation, the more tea is required to rejuvenate." Arianna replied.

"Ari…You're going to turn into a teacup." Idunn muttered.

"A minor side effect." Arianna responded.

Idunn laughed and reached for the emergency tea kit, pouring Arianna a hot cup of tea. She reached for a biscuit and put it on the saucer.

Arianna shot up in an instant. "I SMELL TEA!"

Idunn breathed a sigh of relief. "Well I'm glad you're alright." She handed Arianna the saucer.

Arianna's eyes immediately lit up with delight. She smirked and picked up the tea box.

"Corona tea! Good choice!" Arianna smiled. "You'll never believe who's the new face of Corona tea."

Idunn giggled and raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling about what was about to follow.

Arianna turned the box around and flashed a cheeky grin. "ME!"

Idunn laughed hard. "Well, I expected nothing less! Since when?"

"Well, I'm probably the only person in the Seven Kingdoms that has an emergency tea kit! But the tea company asked me a few weeks ago."

Idunn peered at the box. "Oh, you look so happy!" Arianna was grinning widely on the box, but peacefully drinking a cup of tea.

"Drink Corona Tea, and you too could be as fabulous as Queen Arianna" Idunn read. She laughed hard. "You've been up to a lot since I've been here."

"I have...even though you're here under not the best of circumstances. It has been an honour to share it with you. Now…" Arianna began.

She picked up a fishing rod and happily handed it to her sister with a smile.

"Knock 'em dead, Idy."

Idunn rolled her wheelchair towards the edge of the boat and held her rod tightly. Karl stood next to her.

He moved closer….and closer….

Idunn raised an eyebrow. "On my three." She got ready to cast her line. One…Two….Thr-MMPHHH!"

Karl leaned forward, giving a long kiss on Idunn on the lips. Arianna's jaw dropped, and she grabbed her own fishing rod, preparing to use it in self-defence.

Idunn gasped and pushed him away. "KARLLLL! WHAT THE HECK!?"

Arianna turned red and shattered her tea cup and pointed it at Karl. "Get your hands, OFF MY SISTER!"

"Idunn….look. I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do or say. You are so beautiful, and I just fell in love the first time I saw you even though you-" Karl stammered.

Idunn sighed. "Karl…..I can't. I can't. I just lost my husband. I'm a widow. I can't. You're a wonderful friend. But I can't." Idunn held her hand over her chest and sighed deeply.

"Look what you've done! You're putting stress on her weak heart, you inconsiderate imbecile!"

"ARIANNA!" Idunn exclaimed. "Stop this!"

Arianna stood between Karl and Idunn protectively. Her stern face was enough to spike fear into even the toughest soldiers. Karl gulped.

"I assure you, I will be closely watching your behaviour Karl." She gritted her teeth, causing even Idunn to gasp in fear.

"As long as I'm alive, I want to NEVER see you lay a finger on my sister again, unless she gives you her UTMOST PERMISSSION!" Arianna yelled.

The other fishermen's eyes widened as big as saucers. No one had ever seen in the history of Corona a queen so furious.

Idunn inhaled deeply. As much as she knew her sister cared, this was just plain embarrassing.

"Just LET IT GO!" Idunn groaned and pushed Arianna out of the way onto the hard deck so she could see Karl again. "I'm forty-five! Just give me some….space!"

"Oof!" Arianna landed on her rear, in a rather unqueenly matter. Arianna didn't reply. Her face creased into one of hurt and concern.

She looked back at Idunn, a small tear escaping her left eye. She sighed deeply and went back to sit with Rapunzel, mostly to drown her sorrows in the various flavours of tea in the emergency tea kit.

Idunn's wonky heart for once didn't feel like the worst thing in world. For what she just done to her sister had hurt more than any medical procedure.

"Three." Idunn sighed and cast her line. Karl slowly turned to look at her.

"S-Sorry…." Karl said quietly.

"Don't worry….it's been a crazy time for both of us. I apologise. I haven't been able to think straight. I don't sleep that much. I just can't stop thinking about my husband. Its….difficult."

"No….no…its my fault. Really. I was selfish."

"Karl-OOOOH! FISH!" Idunn gasped. She felt a heavy pull on the end of her rod. She attempted to reel it in, gritting her teeth and straining to bring it in faster.

"Wait no! Let me he- wait…do I have your utmost perm-"

"YES! YES YOU DO!" Idunn grinned. "Fishing is a fast business! If you don't grab it, it runs away! You must be like the fox and the rabbit! Get your prey!" Idunn laughed.

Karl put his hands over hers and helped her pull it in. Idunn breathed heavily as the large salmon fell on the deck with a slap. Idunn lifted it up triumphantly and proudly towards Karl.

"It's….it's for you." Idunn said

Karl looked surprised. "But it's yours! It's for you! You won the challenge!"

"Yes…But I ended up in your net during the accident instead of salmon. Compensation."

Karl laughed. "Well I happily accept."

Idunn smiled. She looked out towards the ocean and the docks, more specifically the pier.

Elsa and her three friends, Hildegard, Maria and Olga, playfully ran along the edge of the pier, pretending to be birds.

"I'm an eagle! I'm the best!" Olga laughed. She jumped up and down, flapping her arms around.

Hildegard did the same, running around in circles around Maria. "I'm a hawk! I'm better!"

Maria just sat next to them, hooting like an owl and attempting to turn her head in a 360-degree motion, which of course, didn't work.

Elsa put her hands on her hips and stuck her chest out proudly. "AND I! I, ELSA! SHALL BE THE FIRST FLYING HUMAN!" Elsa stuck her arms out horizontally.

"COMING THROUGH!" She thundered down the pier, her shoes pounding against the wood.

Idunn's eyes widened. Running near a large amount of water was never a good idea.

Elsa squealed with delight, her eyes closing as she felt the wind run though her hair.

"ELSA! WATCH OUT-" Maria yelled.

Elsa's feet made contact with a puddle of water on the edge of the pier. She opened her eyes to see herself slipping around uncontrollably before she landed in the deep water with a sickening smash.

"ELSA! She can't swim! And neither can we!" Maria gasped.

"ELSA!" Idunn gasped. Motherly instinct over logic overcame her and she pulled her nasal oxygen once more out of her nose. She used her wheelchair as a boost to dive into the water, still having a strong grip on her stick.

She swam while still holding her stick to the drowning girl.

"Idunn?!" Elsa bubbled.

"Grab onto the stick, child!"

Idunn guided the girl to the edge of the shore. Elsa ran safely onto the shore.

The left side of Idunn's chest ached. There was a sudden, sharp pain, like a dagger stabbing her over and over. She looked down at the left side, inhaling deeply, growing concerned at the potential damage she may had caused.

Her eyes focused on the calm water, flowing back and forth and back and forth.

Something wasn't right. Something wasn't normal. And it was no bed of roses.

In the water, she was surrounded, conquered. By a large puddle of her own blood.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	39. You're Okay Idy, I Got You

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)**

Idunn grabbed the left side of her chest, her face scrunched up in pain. Her head spun like a whirlpool, faster and faster.

Arianna ran to the side of the fishing boat. "IDUNN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

Arianna's voice faded into the sound of the waves lapping against the fishing boat.

Idunn turned to her sister, attempting to take in the shock of the blood. She slipped her hand under her dress, feeling around for anything peculiar.

The bandage felt…damp. Idunn slipped her hand underneath the bandages, still confused. She felt three strange loose stiches and gasped.

She pulled her hand out of her dress and gasped as her hand soaked in blood stared her back in the face.

Her world went blurry and her hearing grew fainter and fainter. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Her stick left her now limp hand as she slipped underwater, rapidly losing consciousness.

"IDUNN!" Arianna screamed, tears rapidly escaping her own eyes. "IDUNN!"

From amongst the growing crowd, there suddenly emerged a slender pale-skinned young woman. Her hazel eyes often gave her a sense of toughness, but now they spoke of one of concern.

Her short black hair blended in with her grey shirt, boots and her black leather gloves. Around her waist she wore a brown belt with a sword, with a blue purse and dagger on it.

"Alright people, moving day!" Cassandra demanded, pushing people gently out the way with a fighting stick. "Move it, short stuff!"

She ran forward, her feet pounding across the ground. A loud splash echoed throughout the crowd as they murmured amongst themselves.

Cass disappeared below the water's surface, the water rippling as she kicked her feet to propel her forward.

She looked around, expecting an ear-piercing scream for help, but there was a horrifying silence that surrounded the unconscious queen.

 _You just never get a break in Corona, huh?_ Cassandra thought.

She gently threw the queen over her shoulder and swam as fast as she could towards the shore. Clumps of solid red blood from Idunn followed the pair. The blood from the limp queen's chest dripped down onto Cass's grey shirt and soaked deeply into the tough fabric.

Despite the round of applause, Cass knew she wasn't a hero. But it what a Captain of the Guards would have done. And if she was to ever be a Royal Guard, this is what she had to do.

When Captain Wilhelm broke out of his shock, he rapidly grabbed the boat steering wheel, spinning it speedily as Arianna's hysterical and unqueenly screams echoed in his ears. He inhaled deeply, attempting to hold back the tears burning his eyes.

Karl may have been the one who rescued Idunn, but the whole boat crew had felt his traumatic pain and the brunt of the blow.

Cass lay Idunn down gently on the pier, supporting her back and head as Arianna and Karl ran down the boat ramp.

Arianna froze, her legs turning to jelly. She hyperventilated rapidly. She usually was never good at exercise, but adrenalin propelled her forward.

The stillness of Idunn's chest was enough to make Arianna's sit still. The rise of the break of the dawn may had given Arianna the new day, but it was the rising and fall of her sister's chest that was more important than any sunrise.

Arianna's eyes burned like the sun as she struggled to keep her tears at bay. Her hands shook madly as she tried to process what had just happened.

Idunn's grey, colourless face was enough to send Arianna into a panic. Her face dripped with sweat as she lay her head on Idunn's chest, listening, hoping, wishing for even just one heartbeat.

 _Silence._

Arianna threw her head back, holding her limp sister's head to her own pounding heart. Her mournful, ear-piercing scream echoed around the docks.

"IDUNN?!"

 _Oh my Odin. Oh my Odin. Odin help us all._

 ***Flashback, Three Weeks Earlier***

Arianna stared out the castle window, hearing the muffled commotion below. Her worried reflection stared back at her. She leaned forward, her eyes widening at the scene.

A limp woman was laying on the stretcher, her eyes closed in pain.

Arianna looked closer, squinting her eyes to get a better look at the woman. Several guards and nurses from the infirmary were transferring the poor woman to a gurney for easier transportation. They began to bandage her bleeding limbs with white bandages. They removed her stockings and her shoes before pulling a long, white blanket up to her shoulders.

Arianna pressed her face up against the glass, squishing her nose against it. Below, the nurses pulled the woman's neat brown hair out and placed an oxygen mask on her face. Another nurse firmly pressed her fingers to the unconscious woman's wrist, a faint thumping answering her question of if this woman would still have a chance at life.

Soon the pieces of the puzzle came together. Arianna gasped. She knew that brown hair she was staring at couldn't be anyone else. Panic arose in her chest as she bolted out of her room, nearly colliding with two maids carrying hot soup to the kitchen.

Arianna would usually care, but now, she couldn't give less of a flying cow. She picked up the edge of her skirt and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"HAROLD! HAROLD! GET OUT HERE NOW! HAROLD! THAT'S AN ORDER OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Arianna yelled, surprising the maids who were used to her much more pleasant and gentle demeanour.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Harold said from behind her, casually strolling out of his office.

"AAAAAHH!" Arianna screeched, jumping almost a metre in the air. "YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

Harold looked her up and down. "Medically you're still breathing."

"T-that's not what I meant!" Arianna stammered, attempting to hold back tears. "MY SISTER COULD BE DYING AND YOU'RE DRINKING A STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE IN YOUR OFFICE!"

"Relax, Violetta's handling it."

 _She needs all the help she can get!_ Arianna thought angrily.

Arianna breathed heavily out of her nose, her voice suddenly becoming lower and more serious. "You get yourself to the infirmary _now_."

Harold gulped. "Yes Ma'am." '

Arianna lifted up the bottom of her dress and followed him, running. They paused, hearing the rapid wheels of the gurney race down the spotless floor, along with the bag that held Idunn's stocking and shoes. It clinked gently against the metal oxygen tank.

Arianna froze, her legs turning to jelly. Harold gently steadied her. Arianna inhaled and exhaled rapidly and heavily. She usually was never good at exercise, but adrenalin once again propelled her forward.

She picked her dress up once more, running even faster towards the gurney. By the time she had reached the infirmary, she was so out of breath that she almost thought she needed a doctor herself.

The infirmary was long, white and had an obvious clinical feel to it. It consisted of twelve beds, eleven of them empty, besides one, bed number six. It had the curtains completely closed and carts of medical equipment sticking out the sides.

Smoothing her dress and hair out in an attempt to look queenlier again and less like a wild tiger hunting its prey, she squared her shoulders and made her way towards the drawn curtain.

Arianna paused, listening closely. She could hear her sister moaning in pain, various beeping and people rapidly moving around. Harold had already arrived before her, so she could hear him too. She could hear him attempting to calm her sister down, but it seemed to be only making things worse.

Arianna inhaled deeply. She hoped worst-case scenario Idunn only had broken bones, and nothing too major. Arianna didn't faint at the sight of blood, but it wasn't really her cup of tea. She slowly pulled open the curtain, enough to let herself though, but still enough to give her sister the utmost privacy.

She looked up, the image of her sister with the wood stuck deeply into her chest slapping her in the face. Her legs once more turned to jelly and she nearly fainted.

 _Oh my Odin. Oh my Odin. Odin help us all._

Arianna attempted to splutter out any sort of comforting words, but she was completely lost in that sense. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she helplessly watched the medical staff race around her sister.

"IDUNN?!"

 ***End of Flashback***

"Your Majesty, can you hear me?"

Karl firmly pressed his solid fisherman fingers to Idunn's delicate wrist, praying and hoping for even just a weak pulse.

 _Nothing._

Karl set his palms together and set them on Idunn's chest.

Arianna didn't react. She felt numb all over. All she could do was watch in terror as her sister's body bounced slightly up and down as Karl did compressions.

Arianna cradled her sister's limp head in her delicate hands as she finally let the tears flow.

"You're okay Idy…..I got you."

 **(Also, please note that I do NOT kill off main protagonists. Wait and see what happens! Thanks for reading this chapter!)**


	40. The Only One Who Can Save Her

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)**

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

 _*Hallucination*_

The air around Idunn grew foggy as a dream-like state once again overcame her

"Ad…..gar….?" Idunn groaned out, her pale eyelids closed in pain.

She opened them and looked into the air, seeing a misty hallucination of her late husband.

"Adgar….Take me…." She slowly lifted up her right hand toward him.

Adgar turned away from his wife, his white, fluffy angel wings wrapping around his levitating and transparent body.

"My love….it is not your time…..your time…..is with our girls. Your time, is your future. And I….I am merely just your past."

"ADGAR!" Idunn screamed, her brain suddenly switching back to reality.

 _*End of hallucination*_

" _Idy…Idy can you hear me?"_ Arianna whispered, the words barely leaving her lips.

A burning pain rose in Idunn's chest. She felt Arianna's soft hand against her face, and the other gently stroking her hair.

Shakily and slowly, Idunn's chest began to rise and fall.

"Stop!" Arianna yelled to Karl.

Idunn's body shook with the rough coughs that hacked her chest. Arianna gently turned her sister over to the side.

A small amount of blood trickled out of the side of Idunn's mouth, worrying her sister even more.

Arianna squeezed Idunn's hands tightly. Arianna lay her hands gently on Idunn's ribcage, feeling the reassuring movement of her lungs inflating and deflating with each breath.

Idunn breathed heavily, an audible wheeze accompanying each laboured breath. Arianna gently hooked the nasal oxygen back into Idunn's nostrils.

The shocked silence radiated around the surrounding crowd. Idunn groaned over and over in pain, her chest heaving against her sister's trembling fingers. Arianna wiped her sister's mouth and lifted her fingers, the horrifying red fluid dripping off her fingers. And no one in the crowd was even doing a thing.

Arianna's breath quickened in anger, her thin eyebrows lowering. Her heavy breath rapidly blew out of her nostrils.

Queens were supposed to be calm, composed and poised. They were supposed to be kind to all citizens, young and old, in even the most complicated of situations. But all of this went out the window now for Queen Arianna.

She turned to the people, her tender fists clenched against her pale fingers, her knuckles going white.

"WELL….WELL...DON'T JUST STAND THERE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO RESPECT US ROYALS, AND YET YOU'RE STANDING THERE LIKE TREES IN THE MIDDLE OF CORONA!"

The citizens stared back at the queen in shock, their jaws dropping to the floor. A baby stirred in her mother's arms and began to cry. An old lady fainted. They stood deathly still until a brave young man stepped forward.

"Your Majesty." He bowed, his knees trembling. "What can we do?"

Arianna swallowed, looking back and forth between the man and her sister.

Cass gently pulled the front of Idunn's dress open, and Karl lifted up a sheet from the boat on top of her chest to give Idunn some privacy. The normally thick and white bandage was stained bright red and fraying at the edges. Blood coated Cass's hand as she reached under the bandage and pulled out three blood-stained stitches.

"Oh, BIMBLEBERRIES!" Cass groaned out, balling her fists.

"Mmm….someone get me some bimberries…." Rapunzel said, the craving getting stronger.

Cass face-palmed, turning to her friend. "Hey, Raps, it'll be a look more helpful if we found a way to stich up those heavily bleeding stitches instead of eating fruits or yelling at random citizens."

"We're running out of time." Cass said. "I've asked one of the guards to fetch Harold and Violetta, but my main concern is how heavily she's bleeding. With her already laboured breathing, there's no telling what could happen. Those three stitches loose are dangerously close to her heart."

"Until we find replacement stitches, we need to keep her as calm as possible. A fast heart rate could only cause trouble for her unstable heart." Arianna added.

"F…f….fish." Idunn gasped out.

"Shh, my love. Don't speak. You'll be able to go fishing another time." Arianna replied, kissing her head.

"No….listen….fish.." Idunn pointed to her chest, then her stitches.

Karl reached into his pocket. "Fishing wires?" He asked, confused.

Idunn held up a thumb.

"Your Majesty, I understand that as replacement stitches, fishing wires could work, but unlike medical surgical stitches, they are not at all sterile. I mean, who know what's on mine. I've used them for everything….I mean fishing wise." Karl said awkwardly.

"Sterile…..Sterile….."Arianna muttered. "Would hot water work?"

"Yes! It would be perfect!" Karl replied. "But the dock water is too cold."

"That's no challenge for me, I've got tea." Arianna winked.

Cass looked completely bewildered. "I think you drink a little too much." Cass muttered as soon as the queen was out of earshot.

Arianna carefully poured the boiling water over the fishing wire from the teapot.

Arianna tried to hand the stitches back to Karl.

Karl shook his head. "It's too dangerous. You and Idunn share the same blood, because you're sisters. It's the safest way and the best way for your sister to avoid getting an infection."

Arianna's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?! Do I look like a doctor to you?! You're the one that knows first aid! I read _'How to Be a Queen.'_ When I was young, not _'Basic First Aid!'"_

"Mother, you're the only one you can. You need to do this for Aunt Idunn. You're her only hope." Rapunzel said.

Arianna looked towards her daughter.

"Look, Your Majesty, your sister is going to eventually bleed to death, or die from infection. You need to do it _now_." Cass said firmly.

Arianna kneeled down next to Idunn, beads of sweat running down her forehead. "I…..I can't do this alone, At least guide me."

Karl kneeled down on the other side of Idunn. "I'm going to need you to place your hand just underneath her left breast and thread it through the first hole there."

Idunn's face went bright red with embarassment.

Arianna's fingers shook, and her heart thudded against her chest as she followed his instructions. She threaded in the first, second and third stitch, as well as watching her sister's ribcage for any changes in her breathing.

"You….should…..be….a…surgeon…" Idunn said.

Arianna giggled. Then her face grew stern. "I better not _ever_ have to do this again."

"Now just tie the two ends of the last stitch together." Karl said.

Arianna did so.

The relieving sound of a gurney filled Arianna's ears. She pulled Idunn closer to her chest.

She gently lifted her sister onto the white gurney. Idunn breathed a sigh of relief as Violetta pulled the oxygen mask onto her face.

 _Air. Sweet sweet air._

With Arianna's soft palm resting against hers and the gurney smoothly moving towards the castle, Idunn fell into a deep, deep, sleep.

Her eyelids slowly closed as she stared back at Arianna looking down at her. Arianna's comforting expression reassured her that everything was going to be okay.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	41. My Little Fighter

**(Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!)**

Arianna ran her hand through Idunn's hair as Harold strapped Idunn to the gurney. Pressing her soft lips to Idunn's forehead, she gripped Idunn's hand.

"I love you." She whispered into her ear. "Keep fighting for me….please."

Idunn shifted in her sleep.

Violetta and Harold gently but rapidly steered the gurney towards the castle. The bouncing of the wheels against the cobblestones echoed in Arianna's ears.

But no-one heard the sound clearer than Little Elsa. Her wet hair was still dripping down onto her now soaked shoulders.

"Friend Idunn….?" She said in barely a whisper. She stood on the tips of her toes, looking at Idunn's still figure lying on the gurney.

"FRIEND IDUNN!" Elsa shrieked, her little legs racing after Idunn. "FRIEND IDUNN!"

"Elsa dear, slow down!" Her mother, Lina yelled. Lina tried to grab onto the back of her daughter's dress to make her stop.

Elsa sneezed, the salt water still in her nose. "FRIEND IDUNN!"

Arianna paused, the child's voice catching her attention. She felt a lump into her throat, her hand gently leaving Idunn's soft hand. She turned around to Elsa.

"Oh, child!" Arianna gasped. She picked up Elsa in her arms.

"Sister of Friend Idunn!" Elsa gasped out, out of breath from running.

"Where are they taking her?! She's not dead, is she?! I only just met her! I wanted to get her another lollipop and everything! It's all my fault for falling in!"

Wet tears ran down Elsa's soft face. "Please, Sister of Friend Idunn! Tell me she'll be okay!"

"My name is Arianna." Arianna said, wiping the tears from the young girl's face.

"She's going to be just fine. My sister is a fighter, and I know it. On the outside it looks like she's just lying on the bed, but inside she's fighting with everything she's got.

"I'll give her your regards." Arianna hugged the young girl tightly and gently stroked her ginger hair.

Elsa hugged the queen back. "Thank you. I hope she feels better soon. She's a great friend."

Arianna laughed. "I guess that's why you call her Friend Idunn."

"Yes!" Elsa agreed.

Rapid breaths were heard from behind the pair.

"Oh! Your Majesty! I'm so sorry! I hope Elsa wasn't bothering you. I'm so sorry that her falling in caused this!" Lina dropped into a low curtsey before the queen.

"No no, it's okay." Arianna reassured her. "She's been an absolute angel." She smiled down at Elsa.

Lina breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I used all my manners, Mum! I promise!" Elsa said.

Lina chuckled as Arianna handed Elsa back to her mother. It wasn't too difficult, since they were similar heights.

"I am so sorry, Your Majesty. I truly am. I know my daughter would never do this on purpose. I hope your sister is alright. She seems just as strong as you and I know she'll get through this."

The more Lina mentioned Idunn, the harder it was becoming for Arianna to hold back her tears. Her eyes began to sting as if she had poured lemon juice in them.

All she could think about was Idunn.

 _Idunn. Idunn. Idunn._

Images of her sister filled her head. Good memories, bad memories. Lina's words became a blurred as she zoned out. Her face paled.

Lina paused. "Your Majesty, are…are you alright?"

Arianna inhaled deeply. "Yes…yes…I must…I must go check on my sister." Arianna stammered.

Lina nodded as she curtsied again.

Arianna nodded and walked towards the castle. It was short walk, but to Arianna, it felt like miles. Rapunzel had left with Idunn, so Arianna was left alone with her thoughts.

Arianna soon reached the infirmary, once again breathing heavily and severely anxious. She once again squared her shoulders and entered the bed six cubicle.

Seeing her sister laying on the bed, she gasped audibly. All the equipment besides the chest tube had been re-attached to her younger sister.

She didn't know whose heart ached more, hers or her sister's.

"Idunn!" Arianna rushed over to her sister, cupping her sister's soft face in her shaking hands.

"Wake up! Idunn, wake up! Please! Wake UP!" Arianna begged, her eyes burning as tears streaming down her cheeks.

Footsteps were heard behind her.

"She won't wake up, don't try." Harold said, his voice for once, slightly more gently.

Arianna turned red in the face and clenched her fists. "SHUT UP!" She yelled back at him, shocking the medical staff at her unexpected behaviour.

"No…Your Majesty…please try to understand. It's because-"

"QUIET!" Arianna yelled back. "I'M NOT INTERESTED!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Violetta interjected. "She's been medically sedated."

"What?! What did she do! She would never do anything wrong!" Arianna protested. "DID YOU PUT MY SISTER IN A COMA WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!"

"No. Not a coma. Not that type of thing. She needs to rest, and the sedation will last a few days. Her heart was under a tremendous amount of stress suffering that heart attack, and the sleep will help her heal."

"You should consider her very lucky for surviving, because I fear that if she was to have another one with the current damage on her heart…the chances of survival…..will unfortunately be slim." Harold replied.

Arianna paled, feeling sick to her stomach.

Harold cleared his throat. "But that's why I have sedated her. Please try to understand, Your Majesty."

Arianna inhaled, holding onto her sister. "I….understand."

Rapunzel moved closer to her mother, looking at her sympathetically. "She's gonna be okay, Mother. You said she's a fighter."

Arianna blinked. "Yes. You're right. She was born a month premature and fought to survive. She's always been my fighter."

Arianna turned back to the bed, watching her sister's chest steadily rise and fall as she inhaled and exhaled.

Arianna placed her hand on Idunn's chest and steadied her breathing, in sync with her sister's.

Arianna reached over the bed rail for Idunn's soft and limp finger. Even just the very warmth of her sister's finger was enough of a comfort for Arianna.

She kneeled down, the beeping from the machines echoing in her ears.

 ***Flashback, Forty-Five Years Ago***

Two-year-old Arianna ran her little hand worriedly down the closed infirmary doors. Her mother had only been inside for five hours, but to small Arianna, it felt like centuries.

Her father reached out to cuddle her.

"Soon, my dear Ari."

"Soon for what, Father?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see."

"IT'S A GIRL!" the midwife exclaimed from inside the infirmary.

Arianna tilted her head, a confused look on her face. "Well of course our dog is a girl! She hasn't got a thingy-"

"Ah ah, ah, we'll have none of that unqueenly talk, Princess Arianna." Her father interrupted, picking her up.

"We'll go see your new surprise, shall we?"

Arianna nodded. "Yes! Can you tell me what it is? A clue? Is it a new doll? A new playhouse? Chocolate?"

Her father chuckled. "No. No clues. You'll see." He carried her into the infirmary, where her mother lay on the sixth bed. She looked relieved, despite the beads of sweat still on her forehead.

"Mama!" Arianna exclaimed.

"My sweet Arianna! Come here! I want to show you your special surprise."

Expecting a new doll, Arianna jumped out of her father's arms and raced to her mother.

Arianna stood on her tiptoes and peered over the bed railing. Her mother leaned over to reveal a small baby in her arms.

"That's a strange looking doll!" Arianna exclaimed.

Freya, their mother, laughed. "That's your baby sister, Ari. Say hello to Idunn."

"She looks funny." Arianna said

"Arianna, that's not a very nice thing to say about your new sister. Would you like to hold her?"

"Oh yes!"

Freya gently gave Idunn to Arianna. Idunn's blue eyes met Arianna's green ones as she snuggled up to her sister.

Idunn's small hand wrapped around Arianna's index finger and she kept it there, holding onto it, which comforted the newborn.

Instantly, Arianna's shyness vanished. "Hi! I'm Arianna! I'm your sister and you're going to be my brand new best friend! We're going to play dolls together and princesses and queens and everything!"

In her excitement, Arianna still overheard the conversation between her mother and the doctor.

"As you know, Idunn was born a month premature, so she will have to fight to survive. But I am confident everything will be alright, Your Majesty."

"Of course you're going to be okay, Idunn." Arianna whispered to Idunn as she continued to hold tightly onto Arianna's finger.

"You'll always be my little fighter."

 ***End of Flashback***

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	42. Fate Or Destiny

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)**

"Hold on, my little fighter. Please, keep fighting." Arianna said, gently stroking her sister's head.

 **Meanwhile, back in Arendelle….**

Images of her ill mother filled Elsa's head as she adjusted her ice tiara in the mirror. She sighed deeply. Every day that passed, she only missed her mother more and more.

Anna rested her hand on her sister's shoulder, gripping it gently.

"Hey….you know Mama is really proud of you. I know it." Anna said.

Elsa relaxed at Anna's touch. "What would I do without you? You look beautiful."

"Thank you…..you look beautifuller! I mean, not fuller-actually, you know you have pretty full on hips." Anna giggled.

"Now you're beginning to sound like Mama." Elsa laughed

"Are you ready for the ball?" Anna asked. "It's for you, you know."

"It's a celebration of the recent events of The Great Thaw, and a celebration of you, embracing your powers, and finally leaving isolation to be with the people.

Elsa looked down, blushing yet still smiling. "I suppose so."

Anna rubbed her sister's shoulder. "I know so. There will be plenty of new kings, queens, dukes and duchesses that are so excited to meet you."

"I'm nervous. I'm really really nervous." Elsa replied

"Well first of all, I'm proud of you for admitting your feelings. You're getting better at that. You're going to be just fine. Who knows, you might take my route and find true love!"

"Anna." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"yOu cAn'T mArRy a mAn yOu jUsT mEt." Anna imitated.

Elsa laughed loudly. "True….."

 _I said not a man to Anna….but I never said anything about a woman. Who knows? I barely know myself, never mind another person._

Elsa turned around and inhaled deeply.

"NOOO! WAIT!" Anna screeched.

Elsa jolted, clearly getting a fright. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes of course heh…I want to draw you! This one is for Aunt Arianna! Hold still! And stick your bum out more. Yes yes."

"For Odin's sake Anna…"

"I SAID HOLD STILL ELSA!"

"Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a knot!" Elsa giggled

Elsa chuckled and posed dramatically.

"There!"

"Anna why do I have a banana on my head?"

"RUDE! That's your crown!" Anna gasped

"I seeeeee."

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and yanked it towards her. "COME ON!"

"EEEK!" Elsa squealed. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Anna asked cluelessly, her hair looking more like an exotic orange bush rather than hair

Elsa sighed and picked up a hairbrush and begin to brush Anna's hair.

"You know, Mama always used to try brush my hair. It was terribly knotty, and I used to scream." Anna giggled.

At the sound of the word 'Mama' Elsa suddenly paused, her face paling.

Anna reached behind for her sister's hand but grabbed a not so hand shaped body part.

"Why are you squeezing my thigh?" Elsa asked, confused.

"That's your thigh?!"

"Yes…..go a little higher-NO THAT'S A BREAST."

"Oops." Anna giggled. At last she was squeezing Elsa's hand.

"You're going to be amazing tonight. Trust me?"

"I trust you. I love you."

"I love you too Elsie." Anna smiled. She linked arms with Elsa and left the room with a grin on her face.

In union, the two royals headed towards the ballroom. Two very serious looking royal guards opened the doors for them.

Knowing their cue, the trumpets began to echo around the bathroom. Since The Great Thaw Elsa had chosen to announce her and Anna together instead of being separate. It felt wrong since they were no longer separated in isolation.

"Presenting Her Majesty Queen Elsa and Her Royal Highness Princess Anna!" Kai announced from the podium.

Still with linked arms, Elsa and Anna gracefully (For once) walked towards the podium.

The audience bowed before the two royals before bursting into applause.

Anna held onto Elsa. "Look at all these new faces! Can you believe it?! All these people travelled far and wide for you! Maybe you'll make a new friend! I wonder if any of them like chocolate….or cake!"

Elsa chuckled. "I think all of them will like chocolate."

"What is that is amazing smell?" Anna asked.

They both inhaled.

"Pickled herring!" Elsa said

"You're supposed to say chocolate!" Anna exclaimed, shocked. "Pickled herring is gross!" She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Elsa turned back to the crowd, who were going back and forth to the buffet or dancing and talking amongst themselves.

"Now, go lighten up and make some friends!" Anna playfully pushed Elsa off the podium

"Anna!" Elsa stumbled down the small podium trying to keep her balance

 ***WHAM!***

Elsa felt the impact of another woman slamming into her, or more her slamming into her accidently.

"Oh my Odin, I'm so sorry!" Elsa gasped, extending her hand to help the poor woman off the floor.

The beautiful woman looked up as Elsa helped her up. Elsa's heart stood still.

She was dressed in a beautiful red flowing dress and a golden crown set on her forehead. Her skin was tanned, and her gorgeous brown hair was in a plait. Her shining eyes were the colour of chocolate and lit up as Elsa grasped her hand.

"Thank you." Queen Marisol said.

" _Holy…Odin…she is HOT!"_ Elsa thought, her heart racing in her chest.

She noticed Marisol smiling back at her.

" _You fool! Say something Elsa! Come on!"_ Elsa thought.

"Heh…Um…Ah…You're welcome." Elsa replied, her awkwardness almost an imitation of her sister.

Marisol dropped into a low curtsey before the queen followed by rising to her feet.

"I don't believe we've met. Hola, I'm Marisol of Eldora. It's an honour to finally meet you. "

"I've heard all about a beautiful white-haired queen and her amazing sister! I assume the beautiful white-haired queen is you."

Elsa blushed hard, her cheeks reddening. "Y-yes…that's me. It' wonderful to meet you. Your face is very beautiful-I mean your dress! Yes, I said dress!' Elsa laughed awkwardly,

" _Goodness, she is so cute." Marisol thought. "This was definitely worth that long boat ride."_

Marisol took a step forward. "How are you so gorgeous- I mean HOW ARE YOU?" Marisol froze.

Elsa giggled, going red again. "You're as bad as me!"

"And honestly….for one moment, I would never think that was a bad thing." Marisol smiled.

"Is it hot in here….or is it just you?" Elsa giggled.

"You really took the plunge hey? I like you. You're a brave one. I think I'm very much going to enjoy my time in Arendelle."

Elsa reached for Marisol's delicate hand. "And I like you too." She said with a smile.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	43. In Sickness and In Health

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)**

Marisol squeezed Elsa's hand gently.

Elsa felt shivers down her spine…the snow queen, having shivers down her spine? This was new.

Over at the podium, Anna began her happy dance, flailing her arms out excitedly at the scene folding out in front of her.

She knocked a few trays out of several maids' arms, but it didn't matter. If Elsa was happy, she was happy.

 ***Back in Corona***

Tears stung Arianna's eyes as she stared at Idunn's chest rise and fall rhythmically. She gently clutched Idunn's tender hand.

"Hey….how are you going?" Arianna asked her as she stroked her sister's hair.

Obviously Idunn didn't reply.

Arianna watched Violetta like a hawk as the nurse changed the IV's and checked that everything was in order.

Violetta avoided eye contact with Arianna. With Arianna in this mood, one step out of line would probably get her executed.

"And so? Is she alright?" Arianna asked anxiously.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Violetta answered in a monotone voice. "All is fine."

A knock at the infirmary door caused Arianna's head to turn.

"Your Majesty, dinner is waiting." Cassandra announced, now in her handmaiden clothes.

Arianna looked at Cassandra, then back at Idunn. "I'm not hungry."

"Your Majesty, you must eat." Violetta said, obviously concerned for the queen.

"You will not push me around. I will stay with Idunn. I am not hungry."

Arianna stared at the new feeding tube that had been placed in Idunn's left nostril to keep her hydrated and full while she was still sedated. It looked ugly and yellow, like a piece of spaghetti was hanging out her nose.

Arianna stroked Idunn's hair. "At least you feel you can eat. I'm too nauseous to eat while you're in this state."

Arianna's voice cracked and she finally let the tears flow. "I miss you so much Idy! I just want you back! I'll do anything! Please!" Her head spun like a spinning top.

Violetta watched in horror as the queen went a very obvious shade of green.

"Idy….pl….uh.." Arianna put a hand to her mouth. "Please excuse me, my love."

She kissed Idunn's head before running towards the infirmary bathroom and slamming the door behind her in a rather unqueenly manner.

She leaned over the toilet bowl and retched, the horrible sound filling the infirmary.

Violetta cringed as she heard the sound of vomit splashing into the toilet bowl, followed by the queen crying and gasping for air.

Arianna groaned. She now smelt less like a queen and more like a gorilla. She daintily dabbed at the small bits of vomit on her face with a handkerchief in an attempt to at least look presentable again.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her mascara was now running down her face, her hair was a mess and she smelt dreadful.

Arianna wiped her face with her hand, forgetting any form of queenly etiquette she had learnt in her many years of being queen.

She slunk down next to the toilet, curled up in a ball and sobbed loudly, her hands shaking against her legs. Her heart thudded against her chest, only making things worse.

Violetta could almost feel her heart shatter in two as Arianna's sobs echoed around the infirmary.

With a glass of water in hand, Violetta gently knocked on the door.

"Your Majesty?" Violetta asked.

"Go away." Arianna replied rudely, her head still in her knees.

"Are you alright?"

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh." Arianna groaned

With shaking hands, Violetta turned the knob of the bathroom door. Opening the door slowly, she gasped as a totally uncomposed Arianna came into view.

"Your Majesty!" Violetta gasped, rushing to Arianna's side. "Are you alright?!"

Arianna didn't reply. She was just so dizzy.

"Would you like some water, Your Majesty?" Violetta asked.

Violetta's voice seemed to echo and fade in Arianna's ears. All she could see was Violetta's face, her vision tunnelling. Her head spun worse and worse.

She took one look at Violetta again, before her eyes began slowly rolling into her head.

Then everything went black.

Violetta watched in horror as she watched Arianna slump unconscious into her lap. She lifted Arianna's limp head and placed her two fingers on her neck, feeling a rapid pulse against her fingers.

"No no no no no!" Violetta gasped. "HEY! I NEED SOME HELP!" She yelled out to the other medical staff.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Harold gasped, looking them both up and down. "Is this some sort of family curse?"

"HAROLD! NOT FUNNY!" Violetta scolded.

"I didn't say it was!"

"Would you shut your pretty, handsome mouth and GET ME A GURNEY!?"

"Fine, fine! I swear these royals are a handful and a half." Harold muttered

"I heard that." Violetta rolled her eyes at her husband as she placed a limp Arianna onto a gurney.

"Please, Your Majesty, take care of yourself." Violetta gently squeezed her hand.

"Everything will be alright, I promise." Violetta added.

Arianna woke to a cool cloth being pressed against her forehead. The smell of strawberry tea filled the room.

The first thing Arianna saw was her pale pink bedroom ceiling. She was warm and safely tucked under her own bed blanket.

Her eyes darted around the room as she took in her surroundings. She turned to the cup of tea sitting on the bedside table, then to the cloth on her forehead.

She turned to her right to see her concerned husband sitting on the bed. He held the cloth on her forehead and stroked her long brown hair.

"My love….you look terrible." Frederic reached for her delicate hand and squeezed it.

Arianna felt disgusting. She was supposed to be poised and regal, yet she had the disgusting smell of vomit on her breath.

"You should be in royal meetings. It's Tuesday. This morning you said you had a whole pile of paperwork and four meetings." Arianna said.

"And you think I wouldn't come running when one of our medical staff interrupted my meeting, telling me you threw up then fainted?!"

Arianna didn't answer. She turned away, sighing loudly.

"My love…." He gently took off her necklace and earrings and laid them on the bedside table next to her.

He gently wiped her makeup off. He had loved Arianna for years, and no matter what happened, he would only continue to love her.

Arianna turned back to her husband.

"I'm so sorry." Arianna's voice cracked.

"In sickness and in health, my love. I made a vow, my darling. I can't go back from that."

Arianna tried to smile. She looked around once more, this time more rapidly.

"Wait…..wait! Idunn! Idunn?!" Arianna gasped. "WHERE'S IDUNN?! I HAVE TO BE WITH IDUNN! SHE NEEDS ME!"

Arianna began to hyperventilate.

Arianna tried to pull off the covers, panicking. She muttered Idunn's name over and over.

"No. And for now I need you. And I need you to rest. You're as white as the sheets." Frederic held his wife gently.

"Idunn…..Idunn…I need Idunn" Exhaustion overcame her and she burst into tears, sobbing into the king's chest.

Frederic was speechless. He had never seen his wife act like this, but he would never stop loving her. She was his soulmate, his companion for life. He would do anything for her.

 _For him to love and to cherish, In Sickness and in Health._

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	44. Fred and Ari

**(Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay! Had some serious writer's block. I wanted to thank all the people who have been favouriting, following and reviewing my story! I really appreciate it! Also if you have any suggestions/ideas for future chapters, I'd love to hear them! You can either leave them in the reviews or PM me. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! I'll try to update more often!)**

Frederic's chest became wet with tears as Arianna continued to sob loudly.

All the heartbroken king could do was stroke his wife's silky hair. It delicately ran through his fingers, comforting the sobbing queen.

"My love, everything will be alright."

"You said that when Idunn had heartburn from the fish. She's in an even worse state now." Arianna mumbled into the king's chest.

She turned her head to the side, the steady sound of her husband's heart echoing in her ears, soothing her heavyhearted feelings.

"And now your work is going to piling up because of me."

"Nonsense. My advisors are handling it. They understood completely that the queen takes priority over _anything_." Frederic replied.

Arianna sniffed, peering down at the wet patch on Frederic's chest. "And now your outfit is wet and completely ruined." She sighed loudly.

"You should know by now that I have at least twenty sets of the same outfit." Frederic laughed.

"Doesn't every royal?" Arianna asked. She motioned to the open cupboard, where her point was clearly proven.

Frederic burst out laughing. "There's the Arianna I know and love!"

Arianna tried to smile through the tears, still sniffing. "I just feel so useless…Idunn looks so helpless. I'm her sister, her protector for life! Her guardian because Mama is no longer around!"

Frederic looked at her sympathetically. "Yes, the love and care you have for your sister is important and admirable, but you need to remember that your health matters too, my darling."

He reached for the tea and brought it to her mouth. Strawberry tea, her favourite.

The teacup clinked gently against her teeth as Frederic tilted it up so that the warm tea ran down her dry throat.

At last Arianna relaxed, the taste of tea masking the disgusting smell of vomit, much to her relief. She sat up and rested the teacup on her lap. She continued to inhale the sweet smell of tea in an attempt to steady her breathing.

Frederic reached into his side table drawer and pulled out a packet of chocolate biscuits while Arianna was distracted, staring at her tea.

He quickly and carefully shoved one of the biscuits straight into her mouth. Whole.

"MMPH!" Arianna pulled it out, the crumbs spilling onto her chin. "Fred!" She said, in fits of giggles.

Frederic giggled, shoving one into his mouth and looking equally as silly. "You're adorable when you let loose a little."

Arianna laughed and threw the cookie at him. "You're making me sound like a rebel teenager again."

Fred put his hand over his mouth, in a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU'VE GOT CHOCOLATE ON YOUR FACE!" Arianna laughed hysterically.

"You're going to spill your teeeeaaaa-hehehehe!" Frederic replied.

He pulled his wife closer, feeding her another cookie. He rested his arm against her head.

"Thank….thank you." She swallowed.

The kind king smiled down at her. "You needed that, I can tell."

"The tea…?" Arianna asked. "Oh yeah, the biscuits. Sorry…sorry. My mind is still processing everything."

Frederic gave her a gentle smile and kissed her on the head. Then he shoved another cookie in her mouth. Then it dropped into her tea with a satisfying _plop._

"You absolute goof!" Arianna laughed hard.

Frederic pulled her close. "I wanted to ask you something."

"If it's 'Will you marry me', I'd have to remind you that you already said that." She held her out her ring finger, giggling and showing off her wedding ring.

"No, my love. I have to open a new school in the village tomorrow. You haven't left Idunn's side and I think you need some fresh air, to get out the castle for a bit. I'd love if you'd join me.

Arianna's eyes widened. _A public appearance. Looking like this._

She peered at herself in her hand-held mirror. Her face still looked terrible and she looked beyond exhausted.

Arianna took a deep breath. "I suppose so."

Frederic smiled. "You're really brave."

"I'm not brave, Fred….Idunn is the brave one. I've just been the one trying to support her."

"And that takes a lot of bravery. You've been very strong for your sister. You've been lionhearted, courageous and daring. It's admirable, Darianna."

Arianna blushed at her nickname. "I love you."

"I love you too, my darling." He kissed her crumb-filled lips.

"Mmm….chocolate." Arianna giggled. She put her hand behind his head and kissed him again, removing the crumbs.

Frederic giggled. "That's one way to do it!"

"Mmm…chocolate." Arianna giggled. She cuddled up to the king and snuggled into his embrace.

"You're so brave, my darling, and I want you to always remember that."

"I love you Freddie."

"I love you too Ari."

There was a knock at the door. Frederic tucked Arianna back under the blanket and put his arm around her.

"Come in!" Frederic called.

Rapunzel ran in, worried sick. She ran to Arianna's side and squeezed her hand.

"Mother!" Rapunzel gasped. "Are you alright?! I was worried sick! Violetta told me what happened, when I came to get you from the infirmary and you weren't there!"

Still filled with anxiety, Rapunzel crawled into the bed and snuggled next to Arianna. She pulled her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly.

Arianna felt Rapunzel hyperventilating against her. It broke her heart that she was causing this to happen to her daughter.

"My baby…..I'm okay." Arianna stroked her daughter's hair.

Rapunzel flinched at the touch of her mother stroking her hair. "Please….don't"

"O-oh….I'm sorry." She immediately moved her hands to her daughter's back and rubbed it instead.

"I'm sorry…I can't seem to do anything right today." Arianna muttered.

She hoped she wouldn't make the same stupid mistakes that imitated Gothel's actions. How she would have loved to beat that sorry witch's ass.

"Much better…" Rapunzel snuggled into her mother's embrace. Being able to snuggle in her parents' bed was strange.

When she was in the tower, Gothel's bed was strictly off limits. Even when she had nightmares as a child.

How relieved she was to be back with her parents after all those years. Parents who actually _cared._

And she knew she cared about them…

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	45. We Need You

**(Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, A warm welcome to my new readers! I'll be updating way more often. Enjoy the chapter!)**

Arianna yawned embarrassingly loudly, causing Rapunzel to giggle. "You should sleep, Mother."

Arianna blushed. "I suppose so."

"Yes, sleep." Rapunzel replied.

Rapunzel snuggled further into her mother, taking in Arianna's warmth. "I love you." She mumbled.

Arianna's heart soared. "I love you too."

Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother had chosen not to go the Gothel route…..if she only knew she knew, if only Rapunzel had the guts to tell her everything that had occurred in those eighteen brutal years when she locked in the tower. In time, in time.

For now, the most important thing was that her mother, her _proper_ mother was looking after herself and resting.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Arianna. "Get some rest. You'll need it if you want to take care of Idunn. You have to take care of yourself first. I can tell you miss her. A lot."

Arianna wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes, yes. More than anything in the world."

Rapunzel leaned into her mother, her eyes closing slowly. "I love you."

Arianna smiled, her eyes slowly closing. "And I love you too."

The rise and fall of Rapunzel's chest against her own was enough to calm Arianna. She longed to cuddle with Idunn but being with Rapunzel still helped.

Arianna sighed, falling into a deep sleep.

"My darling…. My darling?"

Arianna blinked, the bright morning sunlight making contact with her eyes. She opened her eyes to stare at her husband, who was holding a breakfast tray. It had a hot cup of strawberry tea, and a plate of steaming porridge.

"Breakfast?" Frederic offered.

Arianna face creased into a smile. "Aww Fred! You shouldn't have!"

Frederic smiled. "Anything for my brave, gorgeous wife."

Arianna looked around the room.

"Where did Rapunzel go?" She asked, curiously.

"She said she needed to go to the infirmary." Frederic replied, setting the tray down on a bedside table.

"WHAT?! Is she okay?!" Arianna gasped, already assuming the worst possible situation.

"Well, she said was fine…" Frederic responded.

With her worried mother mode kicking in, Arianna raced behind the changing screen to change into her dress and put her jewellery back on.

She hitched up the edge of her dress and raced off to the infirmary. She burst through the infirmary doors, not knowing what to expect. Was her sweet child hurt? Sick? Had the baby come far too early?

She paused as she heard her daughter talking in a gentle, delicate voice from the sixth cubicle. She listened harder, trying to make out what she was saying.

"Hey….Aunt Idunn…I hope you're doing okay in there…" Rapunzel held onto Idunn's hand and intertwined their fingers. She brought Idunn's limp hand to her own steadily beating heart.

"I really miss you. A lot. You're so special…I haven't known you for long, but you've helped me so much in just a short time." Rapunzel gently put her aunt's hand back down onto the bed.

She slowly leaned forward in her chair towards Idunn and gently laid her head on her aunt's chest.

 _Ka-Thunk. Ka-Thunk thunk thunk. Ka-thunk….Thunk._

Rapunzel gently stroked her aunt's brown hair, running her fingers through it.

"I know you're really not in the best of places right now…" Rapunzel paused, Idunn's wonky heart echoing in her ear.

"But you know…you're really brave….and really needed here. I need you. My baby needs you. I need your guidance and wisdom, especially with raising my baby."

"My mother, your sister, she needs you. Your absence….it's having such an awful effect on her. It pains me to seen her that. I've never seen anyone in so much emotional pain."

Rapunzel fought back tears, her eyes stinging, her own her heart racing.

"I know you miss your husband…and this sounds horribly selfish, but I can't let you join him. I can't do this baby thing without you. I'm sure your daughters want to see you again."

"Their letters are enough evidence of that. I want to know more about my cousins, especially about Elsa… and her powers." Her voice lowered at the mention of Elsa's powers.

Rapunzel lifted her head, tears now streaming down her delicate cheeks. "I can't lose you!" She cried out.

Breathing rapidly, she wrapped her hair around Idunn's chest in a desperate attempt to cure her aunt. Sweet and gentle singing went out the window as she rapidly sung through the healing incantation.

" _Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse-"  
_

At the front of the infirmary, still observing the situation, Arianna gasped and ran over to pull Rapunzel's hair off Idunn's chest.

"RAPUNZEL! NO!"

Rapunzel looked up, bewildered and slightly shocked at her mother's sudden entrance. Wouldn't her mother want her sister healed?

"Mum?! What are you doing?!"

Arianna inhaled sharply. This wasn't going to be easy. "Rapunzel." She said gently, yet still firmly.

"Your powers are not going to help here. She's been sedated. Sometimes medicine and magic don't mix.

Rapunzel's face creased into one of confusion.

"You literally asked me to help when Aunt Idunn came in!" Rapunzel replied, hurt seeping in her voice.

"Rapunzel…that's different. We had no other choice. We were out of ideas and she was _dying_ , not sedated."

Rapunzel fought back tears. "This isn't fair! I have powers of healing! Just let me!"

Arianna put a hand on her shoulder. "Rapunzel, no." She replied gently, hoping Rapunzel would understand the difficult message.

For the first time in forever, anger grew inside Rapunzel. "No! I can do it! You're being ridiculous, Mum!"

Arianna gasped, shocked at her daughter's sudden anger. She held her daughter back by the shoulders.

"I'm just saying this because I love you! ….and want to protect you and my sister! I can't lose either of you." Tears stung Arianna's eyes.

The last person Arianna wanted to fight with was her beloved daughter. The one who she had longed for for eighteen long years.

"Because you love me….BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME?! Gothel's familiar words echoed in Rapunzel's ears. They stung her mind like a bee. Unfamiliar rage rose within her.

"DON'T YOU START! I JUST WANT MY AUNT BACK!" Rapunzel yelled at her now startled mother before storming out of the infirmary, tears streaming down her face.

"Rapunzel wait!" Arianna gasped, holding her hand out to grab her, but she was too late. She could hear Rapunzel now sobbing down the hallway.

Arianna slumped down into a nearby chair, feeling completed defeated and useless.

She reached out and held tightly onto Idunn's limp hand for at least some sort of comfort, buried her face in her own hands and just sobbed her eyes out.

Arianna's freshly applied mascara messily ran down her cheeks as she sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

She looked more like a demon than a queen. Her sobs echoed around the infirmary, drowning out the beeping sounds from the machines attached to Idunn.

"Keep fighting….keep fighting DAMMIT! I can't lose you! I would never forgive myself if you died!" Mournful frustration overcame Arianna as she attempted to compose herself.

Soon, panic overcame Arianna as she cradled Idunn's head with shaking hands. How she wished Idunn would just open her eyes! What she would give to just speak to her again…..and that none of this had ever happened.

Arianna planted a small kiss on her sister's forehead. She slowly leaned forward in her chair towards Idunn and gently laid her head on her sister's chest, just as Rapunzel had done before.

 _Ka-Thunk. Ka-Thunk thunk thunk. Ka-thunk….Thunk._

The irregular sound of Idunn's heartbeat was strangely comforting to Arianna. Despite the wonky heartbeat, it still reassured Arianna that Idunn wasn't gone.

There still was hope. Hope that Idunn would come back, and most importantly, she would be there for the ones that needed her most.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Also, side note, I was switching between Rapunzel calling Arianna 'Mother and Mum' because I also realised that she calls Arianna 'Mum' in Tangled the Series (tv series). So, I used it to mix things up a little)**


	46. The Flaws Of A Queen

**(Hi! Here's the next chapter! I originally was going to have one long chapter, but I split it into three chapters to make it easier to read. I'll upload all three now. Enjoy!)**

Arianna sighed, stroking Idunn's hair as she listened to her comforting sound of her sister's heartbeat.

"Hey…remember when we used to cuddle like this? You would have nightmares, and we would comfort each other, just like this.

Arianna gently straightened Idunn's oxygen mask.

"I love you, you know. You're going to get through this, I know it. I know you can hear me."

Arianna lifted her head from Idunn's chest and looked at the feeding tube inserted in Idunn's nose.

It broke Arianna's heart to see her sister so sick…so weak…so vulnerable.

Trying to keep the positive mood, Arianna traced circles in Idunn's palm with her finger.

"Are you enjoying your meal? I bet its cheesecake. I know that's your favourite. You know, when you wake up, I'll get the cooks to make you cheesecake, and you can eat as much as you like. I promise."

Idunn inhaled deeper than usual and exhaled loudly, despite the sedation.

"That's it, keep breathing, my dear sister. Keep breathing for me." She brushed a strand of hair out of Idunn's face.

"I'll always be here. Don't worry about anything. Just get better, okay? I'll handle everything and anything. When you're healthy enough to get out of the infirmary, you'll get your own room and everything."

"We'll redecorate and you'll get to choose everything. I just want you happy and healthy. Anything you want."

Arianna reached for Idunn's hand. "I'm worried about Rapunzel. I wish you could respond. She really looks up to you, and I know she needs you. I need you. Everyone needs you."

Arianna wrapped her arms around Idunn.

"I love you very much. Keep fighting for me." Arianna held onto Idunn's hand tightly.

"Keep holding on." She whispered.

Suddenly Arianna flinched. She felt Frederic's gentle hand on her back. He gave her an understanding smile.

"Hello, my darling."

"H-hi." Arianna replied, her voice still shaky. Frederic sat down and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"I love you. We'll get through this." Frederic smiled.

Arianna slowly turned her head towards her husband. She tried to smile, her hand still holding tightly onto Idunn's.

"I love you too." Arianna replied.

"Arianna…..I don't want to force you, and this is completely your choice, but I'm about to go open a school in the village. I'd be honoured if you'd join me." Frederic said

"But on the other hand, I can understand if you feel like you can't. I understand that completely." He continued.

Frederic's kindness and understanding creased Arianna's face into a smile. An emotional smile, in fact.

She slowly let go of Idunn's hand and pulled her husband into a hug. Tears streamed down her face and she began to sob into Frederic's shoulder.

Arianna's sudden emotion startled Frederic. Still, he wrapped his arms around her.

Arianna sniffed. "I'll go. I'm going to try my hardest. And I'll probably have to redo my makeup."

"You're very brave, my love. There is no rush, you can leave Idunn's side whenever you're ready." 

Arianna wrapped her arms around Idunn. "I love you so much. Keep fighting, my Norwegian warrior, okay? I'll be back soon. Just keep breathing, in and out. That's it. That's all you need to do. I love you." Arianna kissed Idunn's cheek and gently stroked her hair.

Arianna's hand slowly left Idunn's limp hand.

 _Just….Keep…..Breathing._

Arianna's didn't dare to look away from her sister, even as she left the cubicle. All she needed was Idunn to just keep breathing, and she would be satisfied.

With Frederic's comforting hand on her shoulder, Arianna left the infirmary, leaving her precious sister in the hands of the nurses. She noticed Rapunzel slowly walking towards the infirmary once more with a tear stained face.

For a brief moment, their eyes met, before Rapunzel raced off in the other direction, hurt filing her eyes.

Arianna sighed loudly, moving in closer to her husband. She hoped their trip to the village would provide at least some sort of distraction for her. At least some sort of relief.

Frederic gently set down Arianna down in the chair next to the vanity, handing her some makeup wipes.

"I'd offer to help you with your make up….but I have no idea what…" He picked up one of the bottles on the vanity and looked at it.

"No idea what….concealer is.. Is that like an eraser for your face?"

Arianna laughed hard. "Nice try." She applied a fresh layer of lipsticks and lip gloss. She planted a quick kiss on Frederic's lips.

"Mmm, strawberry." Frederic laughed. "Are you ready?" He asked, gently setting the golden crown on her head.

Arianna sighed, applying some mascara. "I-I'm ready." She stammered nervously,

Frederic put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're very brave. He held out a hand and gently raised her from the seat.

"And by the way….I want you to cut the ribbon."

With a deep inhale, Arianna nodded her head. "And I accept."

Linking arms, they set off towards the Corona village.

Arianna moved towards the ribbon with shaking hands. It was getting too much. Every sound, every moment seemed to be amplified to her. The people shuffling nervously in the crowd, the horses passing by, the market nearby, the people trading goods and the chatter of voices.

Arianna's pounding heart become more and more noticeable to her. She looked into the crowd, anxiety filling her body as she noticed the crowd staring right back at her.

All she could think about was Idunn.

All she could think about was how angry Rapunzel was. How much this whole situation was taking an emotional toll on her. She could barely eat, she could barely sleep.

Arianna paled. This was too much.

"I….I…pronounce….this…..new school….open…" Arianna stammered, not at confident and queen-like compared to how she usually was. She moved towards the ribbon.

Frederic grew concerned. He looked at his wife, worry seeping across his face.

Suddenly, as she reached towards the ribbon, the golden scissors fell out of her shaking hands, nausea overcame her and once again she grew dizzy.

"I…I need some air!" Arianna inhaled deeply, her breathing quickening. The last thing she wanted was to have a panic attack in from of her subjects. Getting into this state was humiliating enough.

Before Frederic could stop her, Arianna hitched up her skirt and ran as fast as her legs to carry her, crown, dress and all.

 **(Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	47. An Uncanny Pair

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!)**

The crowd gasped in shock.

People bowed as Arianna ran past, still greatly concerned for the queen.

All Arianna wanted to be was alone. Away from the judgement, away from every aristocrat, away from every royal. Away from humiliation. Away from embarrassment.

Arianna lay down on the grass, breathing heavily. Her throat was dry, and she was thirsty from running.

 _Just Keep Breathing._

She looked up and saw a sign. 'The Snuggly Duckling' it read.

A place that Arianna knew where Eugene and his mates hung out. More like a bar, or a pub. No place for a queen.

But it was exactly what Arianna needed. It was away from royals. It was away from judgmental beady eyes.

Arianna inhaled deeply and shakily stood up, making her way to the Snuggly Duckling. She feared who might be there to greet her, but she knew she was the mighty Darianna too.

Inhaling deeply, Arianna turned the knob with shaking hands. She leaned against the heavy door as it opened with loud creeeeeeeeak.

Arianna stepped through the door. Instantly, the bar went silent. Every head turned to the queen, angry faces piercing right into her own eyes.

Arianna gulped. "Heh…..hi?"

Everyone blinked.

"Just here for a drink…?" Arianna said awkwardly.

Life returned to the bar and everyone returned to what they were doing.

Arianna awkwardly stumbled over to the bar, breathing heavily. What the hell was she thinking.

"Greetings Your Majesty." A deep voice said behind her. A tall shadow towered over Arianna.

Arianna gasped, she paled, ready to faint. With her heart pounding out of her chest, she slowly turned around, bracing herself for whatever she was about to come face to face with.

"Cupcake?" The voice said.

Arianna blinked. "Attila?!"

Attila was one of pub thugs that always was at the Snuggly Duckling. His broad arms were always visible. He had a tattoo of a cupcake on his right upper arm, due to his love of baking and cooking. He had a large metal helmet that covered his whole face.

"What brings you to The Snuggly Ducking? Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

"O-oh. I don't drink." Arianna said awkwardly.

"I mean tea." Attila said.

"Oh! Heh. Right. That makes a lot more sense."

Through his helmet, Arianna could tell Attila was looking right through her. She obviously didn't look her happy self.

Arianna took off her crown and set it down on the table. At least it would help her blend in.

"Is something bothering you, Your Majesty?"

"What…no. no! Absolutely nothing. Mmhmm."

"Pardon my intervention, but you look skinnier than usual."

"I-I do?!" Arianna replied, slightly shocked at his comment.

"Luckily I just cooked a chicken!" Attila said. He cut off the wing and a leg of the chicken and set it on a clean plate. He spooned some vegetables on the side and set it in front of the queen.

Arianna looked at the food awkwardly, too nervous to argue with Attila, but at the same time, grateful that he had even an ounce of sympathy behind the tough exterior.

"You look like you could use a hot meal. Now eat something and tell me what's wrong."

"I….errrr…." Arianna stammered, but her loud grumbling stomach interrupted her, in a rather unqueenly manner.

"We don't judge here. We all have our hopes and we all have our dreams, much like your daughter. We all have our issues."

At the mention of Rapunzel, Arianna slowly picked up the fork, spooning a piece of chicken into her mouth.

Half of her was afraid she was about to be poisoned, but the other half of her was so ravenous she would eat a horse at this point.

Her hands shook as she chewed the chicken. There was no sudden nausea, she wasn't turning blue and everything seemed fine. Attila really was a good cook, and it gave her a new light on him. A new light on all the thugs in The Snuggly Ducking.

Yes, thugs they were, but they were Corona citizens, just like her, no matter how scary or criminal-like they looked.

Arianna sipped her tea. Strawberry. Her favourite.

"How did you know?" Arianna asked Attila.

"Uh…well you are plastered all over the boxes." Attila held one up.

Arianna blinked. Then she began to laugh hysterically, attracting the attention of everyone in the pub. Her loud laughter echoed through the pub.

She abruptly stopped, putting her hand over mouth. "Oh…excuse me."

"No…no…it was normal. Natural, in fact."

"Natural?" Arianna asked.

"Yes. Natural. We all do it.

"Now…" Attila said, placing a tray down full of freshly made cupcakes. "Tell me what is troubling you, Your Majesty."

Arianna put her cup down, clearly caught off guard by the sudden question. "N-nothing."

"Pardon my comment, Your Majesty, but you really are a terrible liar."

"I beg your pardon!?" Arianna exclaimed, but before she could say anything else, her voice cracked, and she burst into tears.

Attila jumped over to Arianna's side of the counter and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.

Arianna flinched on contact but was surprised at his empathy. It gave her enough strength to steady her breathing.

"M…My sister, Idunn." 

"The one who had the heart attack in the harbour a few days ago? I saw that."

Arianna tensed up at the mention of the event. "Yes…too many people saw her in pain. Too much for me. No one will understand how much emotional pain I'm in! People will try to sympathise, but they'll never get it!"

"Actually…..I do. My best friend John was in a carriage accident. Knocked him straight over. Didn't even see him. One moment he's standing next to me then BAM, he was totally unconscious.

"He was in a coma for two weeks and that was the hardest two weeks of my life. I spoke to him every day. I obviously had no reply, but it helped. When he woke up he told me he heard everything. Everything I said. I used to play the violin by his bedside.

"No matter how bad he looked, it always seemed to calm him. Perhaps you could try the same for Idunn. I've never met her personally, but I'm sure you'll think of something. Something she'd like."

Attila wrapped up four cupcakes and set it down in the queen's hands. "I'd probably put those in the icebox if I were you, when you get back. Give them to your sister when she wakes up."

"I know I'm nothing more than a simple pub thug-baker-cook, but I know everything will be alright, Your Majesty. I am sure of it."

Arianna felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I cannot thank you enough. You have truly humbled me."

Before Attila could reply, the queen pulled him into an unexpected hug.

The bar went silent and everyone looked in their direction.

"It was nothing. Really. You're stronger than you know, and even when you think you don't, you're always welcome here. Now go, be strong and support your sister." Attila replied.

With a cupcake in hand and a wave to the other pub thugs, Arianna caught a carriage back to the castle. Nervously she ran her palms up and her knees and inhaled deeply, nervous about the condition of her sister. If she was safe, if she awake…..if she was alive.

 **(Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	48. The Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Thank you so much to Evbro55 for helping me with this chapter!)**

Trying to take her mind off that awful thought, Arianna leaned forward and stared out the carriage window at the approaching castle. _Fred._

Arianna gulped. She had been gone for hours, if Idunn had awoke without her, it would be emotionally catastrophic for Arianna.

Her heartbeat quickened, causing her to lift her hand to her chest, her pounding heart beating against her hand.

She inhaled deeply, in an attempt to calm herself, to fully immerse herself into Attila's advice. She looked down at her hands, wishing with all her might that Idunn's healthy, awake hands were in her own.

The carriage came to a standstill and the driver opened her door of the carriage.

"Your Majesty?" He cleared his throat, looking at the queen staring at her hands.

Wiping her sweaty hands on her dress, she rose from the chair and exited the carriage. The driver bowed before her as two guards escorted her up the stairs to the castle entrance.

For Arianna, the stairs felt never-ending. She had climbed the stairs countless times over the time she had lived in the castle, but today it was different.

Her thoughts were scattered all over the place. Some about her own anxiety, but most about Idunn.

Once out of the guard's few, she hitched up her skirt and raced to her dear sister in the infirmary, as she had done many times before.

Shocked at her sudden re-appearance, several maids called out her name, but nothing could stop Arianna. Her she wanted was Idunn. All she _needed_ was her beloved sister.

She arrived breathless at her bedside, kissing her sister's head countless times, relieved that even though Idunn was still unconscious, she was still breathing. She was still _alive._

All Idunn could hear was her own pounding heart in her ears. Everything that surrounded her was white and pure. Was this heaven? Was this in the unknown? Or was it somewhere in between….?

"Hello…..?" Idunn called out, her voice echoing around the area.

Suddenly, a whirlwind of golden dust flew its way around Idunn. Specks of it landed daintily onto her nose. The rest of them swirled in front of her. After brushing it off her nose, she looked up and almost started sobbing, her voice cracking.

"ADGAR?!"

Adgar took her soft hands in his own. His appearance was the same as she had seen him before-a beautiful golden halo on his head and fluffy white wings. He was dressed in a pure white toga and golden sandals on his feet.

"Hello, my love." Adgar smiled.

Idunn needed to ask the burning question.

"Am…am I dead?" She asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"That's…not why I'm here, my love." Adgar replied.

Idunn's breathing quickened. "I don't understand."

"You're not dead. Your chest is moving. Mine does not."

Idunn's hands moved towards her chest and felt it moving up and down. She placed her hands on Adgar's chest to compare. He was right, but she could definitely still feel his abs through the toga.

She stifled a giggled and smiled up at her husband.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. But there is something I need to tell you something."

Still holding onto his hands protectively, Idunn looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"As much as it pains me to say, and I love you more than the world, but…you need to let me go." Adgar said.

Idunn gasped, tears stinging her eyes. "No! What's that supposed to mean?! I'm your wife! You're my true love!"

"Idunn…please try to understand. You will never be at peace if you keep looking to the past. It's not going to help your recovery either."

Idunn burst into tears.

"I love you very much. But there are so many other things you need to look forward to. What about Rapunzel? She needs you. Our children need you. Your sister needs you. Even Arendelle needs you. You're a very wise queen and I knew you'll be able to help Elsa be the best queen she can be."

"But to do all that, you need to leave me behind. It isn't healthy for the stress on your heart either. But please know that I love you more than anything. You are my only love and will only ever be my true love."

He brought Idunn's chin to his face and they shared a tearful kiss.

"So, t-this is g-goodbye?" Idunn sobbed, looking at her deceased beloved husband.

"This isn't goodbye forever, my love. One day, when your time comes, we will be reunited in heaven. I assure you." Adgar replied

Idunn embraced Adgar one last time.

Idunn swallowed. Goodbye Adgar, my love. I shall life out my life for you, for Anna and Elsa, for Arianna, for Rapunzel, her baby, my recovery, Arendelle and especially for myself."

"Goodbye, Idunn. Until your time comes, I'll be waiting for you, my love."

They shared one last kiss before golden dust surrounded Adgar's feet and he began to fade away, little by little.

"I love you." His voice echoed in Idunn's ears.

"I love you too." Idunn whispered, tears falling down her face.

And with a swirl of golden dust, he was gone.

Then everything went black.

Darkness. Darkness was the first thing Idunn noticed. The sound of a gentle lyre echoed in Idunn's ears.

At first she thought she had truly arrived in heaven but soon the attachments on Idunn confirmed she was definitely on earth.

They slightly weighed her down, yet she still felt lighter than when she had her dress on, for she was now shirtless under the blanket.

She could feel the plastic of the oxygen mask against her face, the slight pokes of the IV's in her arms and the unpleasant feel of the wires across her now bare chest.

"Mmm…." Idunn groaned out, moving her head slightly.

Arianna gasped, her jaw dropping, and the lyre almost fell from her arms. She placed the lyre in her seat and raced to Idunn's side, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Idy?" Arianna called softly. "

"Mmm…mmm…ugh.." Idunn clenched her fists, trying to take in the location. She moved her legs slightly, her eyes still closed.

"Just relax. Just breathe." Arianna stroked her hair. She held her breath, hoping and praying her sister would be alright. She gave her hand another squeeze.

Idunn's eyes fluttered open, her breathing quickening. She looked around anxiously, gripping the sheets in fright.

"You're alright. You're alright." Arianna brought her sick sister to her chest, rubbing her back. She pulled her sister into a hug holding tightly onto her, never wanting to let go. Her prayers had been answered, and she wasn't going to take this moment for granted.

"I..I heard everything you said." Idunn sobbed

"Everything you said to me while I was unconscious. I had to keep fighting. My place is here, where I'm needed, for myself and for everyone I love."

Out of the corner of Arianna's eye, she saw Rapunzel racing into the infirmary. Arianna held her breath. Her last encounter with her daughter had been anything but pleasant.

Tears blinded Rapunzel's eyes as she witnessed her aunt sitting up, eyes open. Arianna awkwardly stepped back slightly to give Rapunzel some space with Idunn. Overcome with joy, Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her aunt, sharing a long hug.

Arianna swallowed, but was still happy for her daughter.

Suddenly, while still hugging Idunn, Rapunzel reached out a hand to Arianna, much like the queen had done to Eugene all those years ago.

Curious, Arianna took Rapunzel's hand with a nervous smile as Rapunzel pulled her into the group hug.

And for that brief moment, despite everything that had occurred, all seemed perfect.

 **(Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon!)**


End file.
